We Speak the Future
by Misty Legionnaire
Summary: AU. NEST assigns five Native Americans as liaisons to the Autobots. Raised on tales of atrocities against their ancestors from the fledging US Government, they will not crumble when pushed. Their skills show that those called savages are more adept than the civilized. M for later chapters. Missing chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Twintower rubbed her left shoulder, reading the file the White Man Suit had given her.

Considering that she and her four tribe members had been relaxing before his arrival, none were happy.

Mark, hands deep in the engine of his truck, sent her a wireless message, (Thinks highly of himself, don't he?)

She raised an eyebrow at the positions the Suit wanted her and her tribe to fill on a military base, responding to Mark, (Considering he holds our petition to be acknowledged as a tribe in the eyes of White Man's Government, he is in a position of power.)

Why would they need a liaison and ones like her and her tribe? Sarah wondered as she finished reading the contracts they'd have to sign to accept the position.

(I want to punt the cocker,) Annie snarled, though her face when Sarah glanced over showed nothing.

(There is wisdom even in White Men,) Sarah replied before looking up at the Suit, "You wish us to be liaisons to a number of unidentified individuals. That seems risky since me and mine have little experience in cultures outside the U.S."

"You will do this or you will never be a tribe to the government," he sneered at her.

"You do not list how long we'd hold that position, nor do you state you will approve the recognition. As such, we decline."

(What's your game?) John inquired, his body relaxed in the driver's seat of his vehicle, a fancy two seater.

(Seeing how desperate he is to have us,) she replied, dropping the stack of paper in front of the Suit, picking up the proposal for the next stage of integration Frank wanted on their project.

Reviewing it, she noted the Suit hadn't walked away.

The warehouse her tribe worked and lived in lay just in the reservation of the Pawnee. Sarah had close with their tribe until her obsession with all things mechanical began to worry them. They wouldn't allow her into the main part of the reservation anymore. Almost an exile, but not quite. Some still came to see her, but only for repairs or trade for a special gadget.

The warehouse belonged to her grandfather so he let her stay there, building her widgets and thingabobs as he called them. He didn't mind the clutter of inventions on shelves and often came to exchange for the more useful ones.

Mark, a Navajo who'd done something in his tribe to warrant exile, straightened and called to John, "Bring him up."

Frank, the tribe's shaman, though he preferred to be called the medic, turned the engine on.

It purred to life in a rumble that mirrored a lion.

"We will pay you for your services," the Suit stated, as if he expected money would buy them.

Annie snorted, "Don't need money, don't need work."

Her half Cherokee heritage only showed on her tunic and jewelry. She could have passed for Hispanic due to her mother's influence. Her love of math set her apart from her siblings.

Standing from his car, John scowled at the suit, "My business keeps us well supplied. Better than the pittance you'd offer."

Born Iroquois, John took great pleasure in using White Man's laws to rake in profits. He paid taxes so he could demand representation from the government. He hadn't gotten it yet, but he hoped.

"Do you want this designation for your tribe of five or not?" the Suit snarled.

"We've learned from our past," Sarah looked at him, her tone firm, "You do not mean us good fortune. You seem to want us to return to the Wild West days where Cowboys killed Indians in droves. We Native Americans deserve more respect than that."

"It's a simple liaison job," he planted his hands on her desk, leaning forward to intimidate her.

"No," she replied evenly, "This looks non-simple. Who will we work with? What is the goal we are being hired to accomplished? Who is responsible if anything goes amiss? What is the culture of those we are to liaise with? The fact you hide these from us like White Men of old hid their true intentions when they stole our land and our ways makes us distrust you. Please depart."

He picked up the file, "You will say yes."

"You so mirror the White Men of the past, that we will not agree," a thought crossed her mind, "If you wish our efforts, perhaps return with one of those you wish us to liaise with."

He sneered, marched out.

Frank sighed, "We all grew up with stories of White Man's cruelty and deceptions. I wonder if my Apache roots are withering my branches."

Sarah rubbed her other shoulder, "We all grew up with tales of the old days. We also grew up with the public schools. We know how to balance the winner, the loser and the truth in all histories."

"We must have someone special coming soon," John smiled.

"Why do you say that, John?" Sarah leaned back, considering the electrician and businessman with brown eyes, her black hair braided back with tendrils of white creeping in.

He chuckled, "You rarely rub your right shoulder. Last two times you did, we had Frank then Annie join our tribe."

She perked up at that, "Let's see if this is true. Another member would bring us to six."

"I hope a software engineer," Frank groused, "That would complete our project."

(Is he gone?) Sarah asked Mark.

(Yep. Got a stick for his back.)

(Annie, sweep for bugs. He seems to carry a hives worth of them. Mark, get the tools. Frank, get your kit. John, you want to give it a try today?) her eyes darting to each of them in turn.

Annie picked up a black box, flipped open the lid, then walked over the warehouse, (We need a breakthrough soon. I know most of us have been doing this for fifteen years or more, but we need some hope.)

(Genius don't fall from the sky everyday,) Mark one handed the tool chest that Annie and John had to drag to move, (Be grateful no trickster has come calling)

Frank sighed out loud, (No one lose a toe or finger.)

Sarah smiled as John purred, (But we need to so you have something to fuss over, shaman)

(Medic,) Frank scowled hauling his kit out of the storage closet, (I for one do not want to sew back on appendages)

Sarah stood, walked to the boxes they'd stacked to the side.

She depressed the hidden switch, lifting the boxes into the air, wind blowing down the hidden tunnel.

(Shall we?) she asked.

The chorus of (Yes, Chief.) let her shoulders relax.

Leading her tribe to their hopes and dreams, she forgot about the Suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own the Transformers, Major Lennox nor Epps. I am responsible for most of the others.

* * *

Major Lennox controlled his expression through sheer will. This had to be a joke.

"They together have the expertise to deal with the Autobots," Mr. Ranthorne stated to General Burkes.

"Five Native Americans to be one liaison to the Autobots?" General Burkes flipped through the first file, "Why?"

"Their leader is Sarah Twintower. Daughter of River Twintower, who runs the Pawnee tourist shop. She has a Masters degree in Mechanical Engineering, working towards a doctorate. She knows mechanical workings and has steady hands. She works on the cars for both her group and the Pawnee. She's calm, collected."

"Enough like Prime that they'll butt heads?" General Burkes scowled.

Mr. Ranthorne continued, ignoring the comment, "Her second is John Swiftrain. He owns several businesses and is worth ten million on his assets solely. His tribe claimed he commands lightning. He's considered a master electrician. He'd be able to look over the Autobots section and keep it maintained. We don't want another electric dance from any of them."

Major Lennox remembered the prank one of the humans did back at Sideswipe. Sideswipe had laughed it off, saying he'd never felt so light on his feet before. Then the mech had pranked the humans in return. It swiftly became a war of attrition, one he suspected Sideswipe would win.

"Mark ColoredSky is young, but knows his chemicals. He built dynamite at age eight with an old recipe his family had. Blew up several buildings in his former tribe. Since then he's written papers theorizing new metals and alloys. The same ones Ratchet needs to perform his duties."

Perhaps that one would help, however Ratchet would still find something to complain about.

The General raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

"Annie Stillpond has superior statistic and pattern recognition abilities. She'd be able to coordinate attacks based on prior battles and help counter the Deceptions. She'd recognize their intentions and help us save lives."

"This last one is a medic. What makes you think he'd be of use?"

"His specialty is neuroscience. If we have him work with our computer division he can help them with the AI unit they are building. One that would allow us to prevent hacks in real time, relay communications."

The General held up a hand to forestall further speculations, "What do you need?"

"General?" Mr. Ranthorne looked taken aback.

"This Mark by himself is promising. As a group they could be of use. What is needed to get them here?"

"Sarah says she wants to meet one of the people she is to liaise with. Her words."

Burkes read through the files on each person, "Major Lennox."

"General, sir?" Lennox came to attention.

"See which of Optimus Prime's team will go and meet with Chief Twintower. Make it impressive. Dismissed."

Lennox saluted, then marched out.

He didn't like that Mr. Ranthorne would involve five more innocents in a war that would crush them. They had no military or self-defense training.

He found Optimus in the hanger with his team, having a silent conversation with them.

Lennox waited, knowing better than to interrupt.

It only took a minute before Optimus turned to him and asked, "Major Lennox, is there a mission?"

"We've located a potential liaison group for the Autobots. They asked to meet one of you. Do you have someone you can spare for that?"

"A group?" Ironhide snorted, "Military?"

"Civilian," Lennox corrected, "However, accomplished and with a set of skills that may help. One has a theory to produce metals and alloys Ratchet has asked about."

Optimus thought on it, looked over his team.

"Ratchet, you would know if this human has the knowledge needed. Ironhide and I will also go."

"Sir," Arcee spoke up, "A scout would be useful. I volunteer."

Optimus nodded, "We'll leave in ten minutes. Major Lennox, will you be bringing additional men?"

"Epps," Lennox stated.

Epps looked up from across the hanger, "I'll be ready."

Lennox gave Optimus the directions to the liaison's home, then got into Ironhide, Epps with him.

They drove out, Arcee taking point followed by Optimus and Ratchet, Ironhide taking rear position.

The drive passed uneventfully, the most excitement coming from the unpaved road that stopped in front of a warehouse that looked like it might be ready to succumb to nature.

"No movement," Arcee commented over the radio, "Looks like they weren't expecting us."

Before Lennox could reply, something tapped on the window, startling him, Epps and Ironhide. Ironhide rocked on his wheels before settling.

Looking out and down to a bent over elderly man, Lennox rolled down the window, "Good day, sir."

"Well, I didn't expect you white faces to come calling," the man said in a strong voice, "What are you here to get repaired?"

"Not here for repairs, sir. Would Sarah Twintower be around?"

The man's eyebrows rose, "You don't look like a suitor."

Lennox cleared his throat embarrassed, "Not one, sir."

Epps snickered.

"Well, come on in. You at least have manners, unlike the Suit," the man slowly moved towards the warehouse.

"The Suit, sir?" Lennox got out, noted that Optimus had engaged his holoform and stepped down from the semi. Ratchet walked over with his holoform. Epps followed. Ironhide didn't, staying where he'd parked.

"Treats us like we are worse than animals," the elder looked at Optimus, blinked his eyes at the holoform, then shook his head.

A whump sounded, then black smoke spewed from the warehouse, along with curses.

"Mark!" A woman stumbled out of the warehouse, coughing, "You damn fool!"

"That was so cool," the barely adult who exited next laughed as he coughed, "At least we know the alloy and my special hydraulic fluid don't mix, Annie."

Windows were thrown open as from the warehouse came a woman that instantly silenced the argument.

"Mark, please refrain from destroying our project," she said wearily, then her eyes scanned Lennox, Epps, the elder then Optimus and the Autobots, "Annie, would you go up to the cafe and get a box of iced tea, a box of coffee and a couple dozen bagels?"

"Yes, Chief," Annie grinned, "I'll take my baby."

This was Sarah Twintower? She may be either a good partner for Optimus, or she'd end up being his worst enemy. Maybe not as bad as Megatron.

"Just be easy on the suspension. It's still settling," Sarah called after Annie, then turned, "Mark, please call down to the store and alert them that there is nothing burning this time. Then you'll develop a method to contain future volatile experiments."

"Going for the hardline, Chief," the man nearly skipped down the road humming happily.

Sarah turned to the elder, "Grandfather, do I need to grab you a chair?"

"Always attentive. I would love to speak with you out here in the clean air," he chortled, "I've blackened my lungs enough without adding to it."

"Would you gentlemen like a seat as well?" Sarah looking at Optimus first, then Lennox.

"Please," Optimus asked.

Lennox nodded.

Two men exited the warehouse, each carrying a chair and wearing masks and safety goggles. One wore a fancy shirt smeared with soot, the other flannel that might have once been red.

They set up the chairs a few feet from the warehouse, then went back in. Sarah escorted her grandfather to a chair, then waved to the free one, "I'll go help with chairs, so would one of you care to sit down?"

An engine gunned, sounding so much like Bumblebee's that Lennox looked over with Epps.

Annie drove a powder blue muscle car around the warehouse and took off down the road.

When he looked back at Sarah, she was gone.

"She moves with the world," grandfather explained, "Not as closely as me, but enough. It's how I came upon you unaware, white face."

"A forest walker?" Lennox joked.

"No. They only walk in forests," the man grinned at the three mismatched chairs that were set down, before returning his gaze to Lennox, "You walk in the midst of metal, so you understand this."

"Like skyscrapers?" Lennox sat after Optimus did.

A table was set down next, the surface still wet from being cleaned, Sarah and the two men moving back inside.

Grandfather smiled, "You walk in the shadow of giants. Do not sass me, white face," the man wagged a warning finger at Lennox, "You are not the first to know of those who tower over us, who change to their environment so you do not know which is real and which is hidden. My people tell stories of them, to serve as warning and wisdom."

He sat back, looked at Chief Sarah as she set down folding chairs, began to set them up, "They are not here for repairs."

"Of course not," she replied easily, "They do not show the worry those that do come for repairs, Grandfather."

Grandfather grinned, "Perhaps they have come for your hand?"

She laughed, her face changing from adult to teen with her amusement, "No. Those three are devoted to their significant other. The others have no interest."

More chairs were delivered and unfolded, enough for the guests and Sarah.

Lennox blinked, "How did you know?"

"You and the African American wear your rings as you do your love of your spouses," Sarah straightened, looked at Optimus, "You may not have a ring or other expected trappings of marriage, but you wear your love."

Optimus nodded, "You are correct."

Sarah sat, her features returning to her Chief face, "I'm Chief Sarah Twintower. May I know your names?"

"Major Lennox, Chief Twintower," Lennox started, "My friend here is Optimus Prime."

He continued through the introductions.

She surprised him with, "And the cycle rider who is attempting to world walk?"

At his silence, she shook her head, "You cannot hide here from us who listen to the world," she looked at Optimus and Rachet's holoforms, "You two are not as you are. Would you be more comfortable in your true shapes?"

Lennox looked at Grandfather, confused, "The world talks?"

He hoped they didn't ask about Optimus and Ratchet again.

"White face, you have much to learn," he coughed as more chairs were set out and the two gentlemen sat.

"You might have been able to fool us, if we were not so observant, Major Lennox," Sarah stated, "These two are putting off interference that no human could and their facial expressions are not quite right."

The flannel man huffed, "Like those computer generated characters in kid shows. Near photo-realistic but off. Artificial."

Sarah nodded to the man, "This is Frank, my medic, and John, my tribe's accountant," the one with the soot strained shirt.

Lennox had a sudden insight, "You aren't with the Pawnee tribe."

"So the White Man Suit lied to him," John snorted, "How savage."

Sarah chided, "Every tribe has its betrayers, John. White, black and all shades between. We are considered such for our skills."

John humphed then pulled out his phone, "I left, not tossed out."

Sarah returned her gaze to Optimus, "Is your true shape more comfortable for this, Optimus Prime?"

He smiled, "We prefer this while here."

"Then will your other two members be joining our conversation?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah watched Optimus' face, wondering what he truly looked like.

Putting out so much energy to interact with humans meant two things. He had access to a powerful energy source and he didn't want to freak out people with his natural state.

She could easily see one of her ancestors thinking someone like him an animal spirit. Coyote and Spider were reputed to fool people with their disguises. Perhaps she was dealing with one of them.

Glad she asked her tribe to be silent on the wireless, she also missed their words.

The back and forth would have been fun on just who Optimus might be.

Optimus spoke gently, "Not at this time."

"You are one of the people the Suit wanted us to be liaisons for?" She asked, imagining taking said Suit up to a certain cave and leaving him in there for the bats to have fun with.

"If you are referring to Mr. Ranthorne, we are."

She didn't hear or see any sign he disliked the Suit, but she felt it.

"Perhaps we should start with what the prior liaisons you felt had your interests at heart or actions your approved of," Sarah saw Major Lennox sit up straighter at that, "That may help us see if my tribe would be suitable to be the go betweens."

Epps, the African American snorted, then coughed when Lennox elbowed him.

"We have seen few instants of understanding," Optimus replied, "The clearest one is that the liaison fought for the right of Lennox and his team to host parties with us in attendance. They lost, but they still stood."

"Cultural inclusiveness parties?" Sarah clarified.

"One team," Lennox offered, "We like to talk post mission. Unwind."

"Any other examples?"

"Another fought to allow my medic important items. They managed to get a couple."

Ratchet sneered, "Too few to be of use."

Frank snorted, "That I've seen too much. They'll pay for war machines, but not the medical supplies to keep the soldiers up and running. Had to make do with what you have."

She remembered Frank had been in Afghanistan. He'd done something and gotten a disgraceful discharge that made him ineligible to return to active service. She found herself wondering if this was a government attempt to bring him back into the fold.

"Those are the only examples?" Sarah hated the White Man's Government even more at Optimus' nod.

The cycle repeats.

She stood, walked to the side of the warehouse, eyes on the trees, her mind wheeling about, leaping from subject to subject,

She heard Annie arrive back, spread out the goodies.

Wind blew, rustling the trees.

If someone like her and her tribe had fought for Native American rights, would the atrocities have occurred? However, how useful was a liaison who is ignored?

"What is she doing?" Epps asked.

"Speaking with those who have gone before, and the world," Grandfather stated, "They are whispering back their wisdoms."

Wisdom of the past may lead astray, she thought looking up at the sky, seeing a hawk catch and kill another bird.

She would not be the prey. Nor would she be the hunter who killed for sport. A wolf pack operated that way.

(John?) she asked, breaking the silence between her and her tribe.

(Yes, Chief?) he replied, the others listening in, along with four who hadn't been there before.

(Back up plans of back ups. We have to be prepared in case White Man's politics hamper us.) she stated wondering who new four were.

(Already on it. If Annie would assist, we can have a buffer.)

Annie replied, (Point me where you want me to start. I want to hit the cockers. Especially the Suit.)

(Frank, you said you had to make do with what you had. I will need your past solutions to see if they can be used again. You would also be in charge of keeping us from running ourselves down, like always.) Sarah isolated the direction of the four listeners, connecting them not to those at the table, but to the semi truck, construction truck, ambulance and the watcher in the woods.

(I can't work with cuffs on. They'd prevent me from my work!) Mark snapped angrily, (.They wouldn't respect us. We are just Injuns to them.)

(That is why they need us. Isn't that right, Optimus Prime?) she directed to the listeners.

There was a pause, (I am beginning to think that as well, Sarah,) he replied his voice carrying an odd mechanical echo.

(Oh man. That means White Man's Government invented the cyberlink,) Mark sulked, (Damn them.)

(I doubt it, Mark,) Sarah turned, walked back, her decision to show them what else her tribe could offer solidifying, "Please come inside. I think you need to see what our life long project is before we make any decisions."

"What project?" Lennox stood.

"One we hoped would show the White Man's Government that dismissing us is a detriment to all humankind," she walked into the warehouse, waited until they had joined her and Frank had closed the door, "We have the smaller ones working, so we'll show you the large one that is partially there."

She tripped the switch, waited until the boxes were lifted, then walked down the tunnel.

Footsteps familiar and not followed her down into the earth.

She exited into the spotlight, waited for the others to stand with her.

(Lights) she ordered the simple relay, watching the lights turn on in sequence.

"You made a robot?" Epps gasped.

"No," Sarah smiled, "This is armor. We don't have a software engineer to create artificial intelligence to make the robots that inspired us to do this. We settled on the next step to protecting people."

"Protecting them?" Lennox asked.

"In this country there is an average of 0.8 cars to an American. Adding motorcycles may bring that up to a solid 1. Most fatalities are from car accidents. Those with fast reflexes could dodge impacts or to curl into a protective shell so that the damage is only surface."

Frank snorted, "I prefer the one where rescue workers can lift rubble and get in to help people out before they die of their wounds when buildings collapse or natural disasters strike."

Sarah walked to the largest of the armors they made, "This one was designed to carry multiple people, to assist with evacuations and shield them if it's in the middle of a war. However," she turned and looked at Lennox, Epps and Optimus, "We know the world is not ready for this. There are too many who would turn these into war machines and cause an endless cycle of devastation to our world."

"If only your leaders had such wisdom," Optimus murmured.

"White Man's Government is not mine, nor their leaders," she said, "That is why I'm chief of this tribe."

"My granddaughter," Grandfather rasped, "is trying to say is that she is leading a new tribe. That is what the white face who sent you here is holding over her head to get her to agree."

Sarah noted the disgust on Lennox and Epps' faces, the tired expression in Optimus' eyes.

"If my tribe agrees to be your liaisons, we won't abandon our project. This is our gift to the future leaders who have the wisdom to use it correctly," she stated.

Lennox spoke first, "I don't think you could keep this secret on the base. My team would love to have these, so they could work with the Optimus' team better, but the higher ups would force you to hand them over."

"The cycle repeats," she sighed, leaning back on the foot of the armor she was to use, "These don't run for long. The smaller ones can go upwards of two hours before needing recharge. This one we barely can get to run for ten minutes."

"With the power sources available, that is your limit," Ratchet confirmed.

Ratchet had to be a genius to come to that conclusion so swiftly. John had taken several months and knew their designs.

"We do have specs for body armor that a human can wear but it doesn't do much more than the current high end military armor does," Sarah stated.

"If we could get that, it would help," Epps commented.

(We have how many of those built?) Sarah asked Frank.

(Three. If it helps stop someone getting hurt, it maybe a good compromise. Reduce the need for medical supplies,) he responded grimly, (I wish we had this for the boys I ran with.)

(You would chance your work being used to harm your world to help us. Why?) Optimus asked.

(Native Americans had no one to advocate for them when our lands were snatched, the herds of animals we depended on killed for sport, sickness intentionally spread to kill the tribes of old. You need someone who will fight, and if they cannot prevail within the rules, go outside them,) she replied, (I fear that even our ideas won't be enough for what is coming.)

John twitched, (That sounds ominous. I sure hope you are wrong. It'd be bad for business.)

Frank cuffed John, (Is that all you care about?)

"Okay, whatever conversation is going on, you either cut it out, or let us listen," Lennox ordered.

Sarah smiled, "I suppose we have gotten into bad habits. We discussed the body armors we have built already. We'd have to have time to build more should there be many who need it."

"For free?" Epps asked.

"You'll have to help craft and assemble it," John commented, "We should have supplies for six on hand. I guess we are going into the fire, Chief?"

"Would you turn them aside?" Sarah countered.

"This is why you are chief."

Optimus held up a hand, "I would like you to see one of us before you decide."

Sarah nodded, "I like the idea. Shall we return to the warehouse?"

Once they were back up top, the boxes reset, they opened the warehouse doors to the motorcycle who'd been trying to be stealthy.

The female rider drove the motorcycle into their midst.

Epps closed the door.

A burst of static ran over the wireless as the rider vanished.

Then the motorcycle unfolded, changed, until a robot stood above them.

Sarah felt as if she'd been shown a priceless masterpiece. Her work would not stand close to the mechanical feat she'd witnessed. Gorgeous movements.

"Woohoo!" Mark shouted, his grin wide.

Frank humphed as he dope smacked Mark, "Respect."

"Sorry," Mark continued to grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Lennox looked at the faces of the liaisons and saw wonder, awe.

Sarah smiled, her face once again becoming that of a teen, making him wonder how old she was. He hadn't gotten to read her file.

Mark's excitement would fade once he got his first look at a Decepticon. Most troops had the same reaction, time and again.

Frank smiled, nodding as if he had found something worth his time. He had the bearing of a soldier so maybe he'd protect the rest.

John and Annie circled Arcee, looking her up and down as she balanced on one wheel, her face moving to watch the humans before her.

Sarah suddenly looked towards the closed doors, then to Optimus' holoform, "You are the semi parked outside, Optimus?"

"Yes," Optimus replied.

"That's why the signals were coming from the vehicles," Sarah looked like she solved a puzzle, "It truly is an amazing time to live in."

"Just remember that all who walk among giants are not safe, granddaughter," Grandfather sat wearily against a bench, "The path you take will be thorny and rough."

Sarah looked older, "No path is ever smooth, Grandfather. The paths that are for the good of all are the most impassable there are. Those that can forge them anyway, must do so."

Grandfather nodded, "I will walk myself home. I do not wish to walk beside giants in my final years. That is best left to the young."

"And the foolish?" Frank offered.

Grandfather shook a finger at him, "The brave. Those who take up troubles outside themselves and become the heroes of the next generation. Their stories pass from one generation to the next to look in wonder and listen to the world. The white faces lost that long ago," the old eyes pierced Lennox, "Perhaps now retrieved. Don't stay up too late. You have much to do."

Arcee transformed back into her cycle form, reengaging her rider. Grandfather left, melting into the trees easily.

"I guess we giant walkers are going to have to deal with the Suit," John sighed, "and more like him."

"That is White Man's Government for you. The paperwork will be a task worthy of song by itself," Sarah sighed, "I suppose I will be doing that alone?"

Lennox laughed as all the others leapt away from her as if she had plague.

"I can help a little," Epps offered, "I've been trying to get it working."

"A guide for starters will help. Though once I know the hoops, the White Men will find me a formidable enemy."

"I don't want to be you enemy," Lennox held his hands up, "This white man is happy to drop into war zones."

She smiled, "So who gets to call the Suit and get those stacks of forms?"

Lennox sighed, "I will. By the way the Suit is call Mr. Ranthorne."

"Mr. Suit is a cocker," Annie groused, "Lying is not a good way to start a liaison assignment."

There was silent communication between them, shifting expressions quickly.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he had. Start bad feelings that poison the well," Sarah replied out of the blue, "We'll deal as we always have."

Lennox opened his phone dialed General Burkes wondering what had been discussed.

"Major?" Burkes asked.

"They are willing to come be liaisons, General sir."

"Did it take Optimus' true form to convince them?"

"No. Just Arcee, sir."

"Have they seen one of the bigger ones?"

Lennox winced at the tone, "No, sir."

"I rather they saw at least one of the bigger ones before they sign the papers."

Lennox looked at Optimus, then nodded, "Understood, sir."

"I'll have Mr. Ranthorne out with the papers tomorrow if they still agree," the phone disconnected.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lennox interrupted the silent conversation, "We want to highlight how large some of those you'll be working with are."

Sarah shrugged, "Is there enough space in here?"

Optimus replied, "Yes."

Frank and Annie opened the doors, letting Optimus' vehicle drive in.

They closed the doors and moved so he had space, as if they were use to moving around Cybertronians. Considering the armor below, that would make a lot of sense.

Optimus transformed slowly, to show the humans he wasn't an enemy.

Sarah looked up into his face above her, and then looked around, muttering, "Should have had a walkway up there."

Optimus knelt, "The base has them for the main areas we Autobots are allowed to be."

"Good. If not, I'd have to break out the welding equipment," Sarah paused, "There are areas they don't allow you in?"

"Most of the buildings are for humans," Lennox offered, "We had to retrofit the hangers for our friends here."

"Hmmm," Sarah shook what thought she had off, "This will certainly be a very interesting assignment, paperwork included. So when will the papers be here so we can start with preparations?"

Lennox paused and asked, "Why are you so calm about this?"

"Being raised with stories of animals big enough to crush us, and deities whose natures are wild and untamable, robots are not that much of a stretch."

"Most of us grew up also with the weekend monster feature," Frank huffed, "The reason we got into our fields is because we wanted to make the robots those movies promised. To be the one to online a Robby the Robot."

"Astro Boy for me," Annie chimed.

John snorted, "Plebeians. Data from Star Trek Next Generation. He had brains and phasers."

Mark laughed, "I wanted the robots from the Tenchi Muyo Universe."

All of them looked at him in shock, making Lennox wonder what robots in that universe were like to cause that reaction.

Sarah cleared her throat, "Not MB, right?"

Mark smirked, then got dope smacked again by Frank.

"Great Spirits," Sarah muttered, "To finish the inspirations, mine is Puppet Master from Ghost in the Shell."

"That movie made my head hurt," Mark whined.

"I suggest more philosophy reading then," Sarah looked at Mark when he sighed, "Being well versed in philosophy is helpful due to our project. There are many ramifications for introducing a shift in protection which is then countered by changes in weapons to breach that protection. Much like plate armor forced creation of the pick hammers designed to puncture it."

Lennox rubbed his head, "You lost me."

"Don't encourage her," Frank hugged her, making her smile, "She will talk for hours on this. If she could get ten days to talk to Congress and Senate she'd convince them to work together and put this country back into the hands of the people."

"Only to make me go away," she looked up at Optimus, "If this goes well, we'll see you soon and begin working on the issues for both sides, Optimus."

He nodded, "I look forward to your successes."

Once Optimus transformed back into the semi, Lennox opened the doors with Epps. They bid farewell to the liaisons, travelled back to the base.

Lennox stepped out of Ironhide when the truck stopped in the hanger. He walked to the walkway stairs and ascended so he could speak with Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide once they transformed.

Epps spoke first, "That armor may not be enough if the Decepticons attack here."

"It's better then nothing. Besides, a soldier who knows they have only ten minutes to do damage to an enemy, wouldn't they know how to make the most of it?" Lennox countered.

Optimus asked, "You reacted very strongly to them having that armor. Why?"

Lennox sighed, "I grew up with history saying Native Americans are savages and backwards. All the movies I watched, they are portrayed as not interested in progress or technology. I couldn't believe they had a machine that a human could operate, much less one they built."

Epps shrugged, "I thought having our teams building something like that to be a miracle. To see that they had one and it can work for ten minutes, it makes me wonder who else may have insights we could use."

"The alloy they used on that armor is one I've requested," Ratchet interrupted, "If they can make it in quantity, then I can keep our mechs in the field."

"Wait, what?" Lennox looked at Ratchet.

Ratchet snorted, "You heard me. Make sure they are brought to base."

Ratchet moved off, having delivered his medical opinion.

"Ironhide, what is your thoughts on this?" Lennox asked his partner.

"They have more surprises in store for us," he snorted, "Chief Sarah may be young, but she is a leader already. She kinda reminds me of Prime in his early days. She is forming her tribe as she calls it. Those who become her tribe will be her focus. If one of them is hurt, the question becomes what will she do."

"You think she could get scary if one of them is hurt?" Lennox asked, recalling Prime's rare rages.

Ironhide shrugged, "I just know that femmes are not to be trifled with. She may be a prime example of this."

Lennox pushed that aside, "I'll go update the General. We'll see how soon the new liaisons can be approved."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I do not own Transformers nor Epps and Lennox.

I would like to know how people are feeling about the story. Reviews and comments are welcome.

* * *

Three weeks later, Sarah maneuvered her armor into the semi trailer, then shut it down with hopefully five minutes of power left.

Strapping the armor down with Frank's help, she considered the near future.

They headed into the unknown, but for a good cause. To help in their unique way. John with his business savvy, Annie with math and patterns, Frank with experience and Mark with youth.

Stepping out, she watched the other armors get loaded, secured for transport.

Frank's had the medical symbols on it and nearly glaring white. He was't a stealthy unit. John's grey, smaller and sleeker model nearly danced with his movements. John seemed to be the most agile during practice. Mark came a close second with his neon orange armor and extra plating. He needed it when his chemical bottles didn't perform as expected, usually with explosive results. Annie's mid-size unit moved gingerly as if afraid of stepping on breakables. Like her fellow tribe members.

Closing the trailer door, Sarah looked at the packed vehicles around her. She'd be driving her van with most of the equipment, Frank and Mark's carrying the remainder. John and Annie had their clothing and necessities.

Now they only needed the pick up from Lennox and the Autobots.

Stretching her arms up, popping her back, she walked to the now empty warehouse, looking over the emptiness, wondering if some other enterprising youngster would make it their home, or if the world would claim the land again.

Memories of first meeting John rose to her mind. He'd come to get his car repaired since he'd broken down just outside the reservation and he was pissed he might miss a meeting.

He'd worn a fancy three piece suit, shiny cufflinks and his hair slicked back.

Looking down at her, he declared he would have his car repaired.

Then he'd goggled at the schematic she'd been crafting at the time, losing all aloofness in an instant.

They'd talked about her attempt to make a robotic arm as she repaired his car, him becoming more and more animated as day bled into night.

As far as she knew, he regretted nothing that happened that day, even though the missed meeting cost him thousands of dollars.

Grandfather silently move to her side, "You will miss this place."

"There are many memories here. My tribe formed here, Grandfather. Our disappointment in not having the programming skills to make a robot. The decision to shift into armor. Now to being liaisons," she looked at him, "I hope to make a difference."

"You are strong enough to send out ripples on the still lake. The white faces won't know what to do with you. Their old tricks will fail and the new will be watched for."

She heard several engines rumbling their way, "I'm more concerned for the ones I'm representing. I want to make sure they are taken care of."

"Your tribe calls," he said enigmatically.

She paused, listening to him and the world, "I don't think White Man's government would allow me to declare them my tribe, Grandfather."

"It does not change anything. You consider them your tribe. Now go make them happy. I find songs a way to strengthen bonds."

She smiled, "That and telling stories."

"That too. However, white faces won't let you have fire to dance around," he sniffed, "You'd have to make adjustments."

She kissed his cheek, "If the Great Spirits call you home, know that your wisdom and strength are my foundation."

"Walk carefully among giants, Chief Bobcat."

She flushed at the use of her birth name, "Grandfather!"

He grinned, waving her back to the cars, "Go on brave warrior. Show us how you carry the old ways."

She turned and walked away, sadness seeping into her heart at the thought of Grandfather passing into the home of the Great Spirits. She hoped he would be welcomed, as he had welcomed her.

Lennox's vehicle came into view first, coming to a stop beside her.

Epps looked down at her from the passenger seat, "Ready to fight white men, brown woman?"

"Epps," Lennox chided.

She affirmed with a laugh, "On the side of silver men, black man."

Optimus appeared next, with a bright yellow muscle car in his wake.

"Ohhh," Annie's eyes lit up, "I may trade in my baby."

Epps warned, "He's on loan."

Annie sighed, then went to her car, "That is one gorgeous machine."

The yellow car came to a stop beside Optimus.

(Hello,) a new voice stated in the wireless.

Sarah smiled, (Hello. May I know your name?)

(Bumblebee,)

(I'm Sarah Twintower. A pleasure to meet you, Bumbleebee. Is it correct to assume you are one of the Autobots I will be working with?)

(Yes!)

Sarah decided to start her job early, (Are there items that you need to perform your duties I should start requesting once on base, Bumblebee?)

There was silence for a while, (I'll need to think on this. Can I get back to you?)

She nodded, (Of course.)

"We are linked up," Lennox called, drawing her attention, "Take it out, Optimus."

Admiring the skill that Optimus hauled the trailer out to the road, she wondered if she was strong enough to stand for him and his team.

"Alright everyone else, line up and move out," Lennox ordered.

(Everyone, settle in for the drive,) she called as Optimus ordered, (Roll out.)

A silence stretched for a long moment, then laughter filled the wireless and out loud.

"What just happened?" Lennox demanded.

"Three commanders, same command," Sarah grinned, "We'll figure out the rest later."

She walked to her van, got in and secured herself.

Lennox and Epps followed Optimus out and then they all fell into line, with Bumblebee's car form taking the rear.

Sarah controlled her reaction when she felt a private wireless connect with her, a shiver running up her spine as it overrode her senses, dimming them, (You handled that gracefully.)

(I would appreciate a bit of warning next time you do this, Optimus. This is more distracting than the group one) she stated shaking her head to pop her neck and the dimness receded.

(You do not hold private conversations?) he asked.

Sarah shook her head, (No. As we added people, we joined the general conversation. If we wanted a private conversations we'd speak physically. I didn't expect my senses to dim momentarily and driving with that is rather dangerous.)

(I will warn before I engage a private conversation again, Sarah)

(Thank you, Optimus.)

(My statement stands,) he replied.

She smiled, (I could have handled it better. Major Lennox had made his command, and you made yours. I am not the sole leader anymore so there needs to be a Chief of Chiefs among us.)

(Major Lennox and I give orders to our parts of the team. We work with our human partners to determine which order is best if there are conflicting ones. We rarely have contradictions.)

Sarah sighed, (Then I imagine there will be a similar period of adjustment between Major Lennox, you and me as we work through this new structure. I hope that my orders and both of yours are during non-mission time.)

(We shall see) he dissolved the private connection, leaving her momentarily lonely.

Shaking her head at such foolishness, she barely had refocused on the general chatter, when Annie cursed and her vehicle swerved, briefly visible in front of Frank's.

Sarah slowed, Frank braking hard, (Annie, what's the matter?)

(Tire. It just blew. Why the hell does this happen to me?) Annie pulled off to the side.

Optimus gave the command to stop, pulling off to the side of the road.

Sarah parked and checked her side mirror before getting out, jogging over to Annie's side.

"Get your spare, tire iron and jack," Sarah ordered, kneeling beside the tire, noting the jagged tear and the metal piece sticking out of it. Road junk.

Lennox spoke, "What happened?"

"Blown tire," she looked up as Annie pulled out the car jack and handed it to her, "Annie has a full spare. Should have good pressure since I checked a week ago."

With ease she had the jack under the car, got it lifted, took the tire iron and began unscrewing the nuts.

"Wow," Epps said, "Fast."

"Half of the repairs I do are for flat or blown tires," she pulled off the tire, rolled it aside, took the new one and set it into the grooves.

Then reattached the nuts and lowered the car.

She handed the blown tire to Annie, "You'll need to get a replacement, Annie. Take it easy so we don't have a second one."

"Yes, Chief," Annie agreed, patting her car worriedly.

They had everything repacked in Annie's car and back on the road in ten minutes of the blow out, with one change.

Epps sat with her in her van.

"You could be in the NASCAR pits. I would have taken thirty minutes or more," he stated.

"No. I've seen NASCAR pits. They do it under a minute," she smiled easily, "I just have practice. If we are lucky, that is the only one we get."

"At least you don't have to worry over the Autobots. They don't blow their tires on debris."

"Really? That is a relief. There is so much on the roads anymore. Seems worse every year."

Epps and her talked for a while about cars and how much better the Autobots were.


	6. Chapter 6

Lennox rubbed his neck, "That could have gone worse."

Ironhide asked from the sound system, "How?"

"We could have been delayed a lot longer if Annie hadn't had a spare tire, or if the tire was hard to replace or repair," Lennox looked up worriedly, "I really don't like being in the open this long."

"You are worried about the liaisons?"

"I'm wondering when they'll encounter their first Decepticon and if they'll survive it. That boy. He's so excited to see an Autobot but that won't last. The shine gets rubbed off."

"We haven't seen their armors in action. That may tip the balance in our favor."

"Have them in the middle of a war they don't know the scope of? They'll be slaughtered," Lennox's thought shifted to his infant daughter and his wife, "If the Decepticons attack us out here or at the base, they'll be helpless."

Just like his family.

"They are less helpless than Sam was."

Remembering the boy who had destroyed the Allspark, he worried that Sarah and her tribe were equally ill-prepared as Sam had been.

However, the remainder of the trip passed uneventfully, the forest giving way to desert.

Descending into a valley, Lennox felt a little tension ease at the sight of the base sitting in the middle of the basin, a plane taking off as he watched.

They entered the base, arrived in the hanger and gotten out, all without a Decepticon attack.

Tense muscles slowly relaxed as Sarah joined him with Epps.

"This is the main hanger. The Autobots work and recharge in here," Lennox explained, "The walkways are not connected so you are on one side or the other. Ratchet's Medbay is through the side doors," he pointed to the huge door that led to another hanger, "Best to not go in unless he invites you or you are hurt."

"What happens if you do when it isn't one of those situations?" Sarah asked, moving with him across the hanger, her eyes scanning everything.

"He'll throw a wrench at you," Epps offered.

"Are there other areas the Autobots use that are limited for humans?" she asked, following into the main base, the human-sized corridors making her frown.

"Those are the only two Autobot areas. We have more for the humans."

Sarah stopped dead, making him and Epps pause.

"They have only the hanger for most of them when not on mission?" her tone chilled the air.

Epps took a step back, "Uhh."

Lennox could see the warrior chief in her eyes, ready to do battle.

He no longer wondered why she and her tribe were chosen. He could see it in her posture. Whoever got in her way would find themselves savaged.

Shaking his head at going back on the stereotype, he spoke softly, "Ask Optimus about this. He would know how to adjust this for his people."

As swiftly as if came, the chill vanished. She nodded, then continued walking.

"I don't want to see her in a full rage," Epps murmured.

Lennox bit back a smile, "Who'd you think is scarier in a rage: Sarah or Optimus?"

"I'd be more worried about them both being in a rage at the same time," Epps caught up with Sarah.

Lennox agreed with him.

In the General's office, Sarah spoke briefly with Mr. Ranthorne and General Burkes, none of the anger earlier in her voice nor body.

Burkes dismissed her to begin her liaison position.

"Mr. Ranthorne, you are dismissed as well," Burkes ordered.

When the man left, closing the door, Burkes asked, "Impressions Major?"

"She's already thinking of solutions. She'll probably need some time to get to know the Autobots between missions, sir."

"How did she handle herself with this blown tire?"

Lennox wanted to curse whoever had told, "She had it corrected in ten minutes. She gets many repairs for tires so her experience helped, sir."

"Do you think she'll be as calm helping Ratchet with the Autobots?"

Weighing how much he knew about her and Ratchet's personality, he answered, "She'll either be a good assistant or she'll take over. She's not going to stand back if one of them is hurt. How well Ratchet takes that is debatable, sir."

"Why do you think she'll react defensively for the Autobots?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" he waited until Burkes nodded, "I think she sees similarities between how the Native Americans were treated and how the Autobots are, sir. When she was told that the Autobots have only the hanger for normal use, she reacted badly."

"How badly?"

"Air went arctic cold and she looked about ready to start a war, sir," Lennox commented.

Burkes smiled, "So River's daughter has the same streak."

"Sir?"

Burkes explained, "River Twintower served in the infantry at the same time as me. He showed that not only that he could bring a methodical demise to his enemies, he could be spurred to rescue those in dismal circumstances. I personally witnessed him flip from cold-hearted killer to cooing father and back again. It would stand that his daughter would have a similar temperament. Will she go to the wall and over for you and the Autobots, Lennox?"

"Yes, sir."

"Epps, same question."

"Yes, sir."

"Then she is where she needs to be. I imagine you two will bear witness to her and Mr. Ranthorne butting heads in the near future. Help as best you can. The fewer incidents I have to rule on, the better for morale to everyone involved. Dismissed."

Lennox saluted and left, pondering what had been revealed.

"Her father served with Burkes, and she is serving under him with us. Small world," Epps commented.

"Why don't you go help her start on the paperwork? I'll go speak with Optimus. I think he'd appreciate a heads up on where she's coming from."

"Will do, Major."

Lennox arrived to John and Frank closing up the trailer, Mark and Annie trying to speak with Bumblebee. Optimus looked down at them, standing tall in his robot form.

Climbing the stairs rapidly, Lennox went to stand beside Optimus.

"Major Lennox," Optimus greeted.

"Optimus," he replied, "Do you have a few minutes?"

"I do."

"I figure you'd want to know that Sarah is going to be asking some questions regarding the set-up here."

Optimus tilted his head, "What sort of questions?"

"If you have enough space, living conditions in addition to inventory."

Optimus thought on that, "She is trying to put herself in our place?"

"She may be also putting one of her ancestors into your place," Lennox stated, "The US Government wasn't…gentle with the Native Americans and she may be seeing the same developing here."

"I believe your people have a saying that those who neglect history are doomed to repeat past failures," Optimus offered.

Lennox nodded, "It may make those of us who have been working with you a bit defensive. We may not have thought to ask some of the questions she'll be asking."

"Will you be defensive?"

"I don't know, Optimus. I didn't get a chance to when her tone went from friendly to I'm-going-to-kill-someone in an instant."

"She is a leader. We are her responsibility, so she may be acting as if one of her tribe were insulted," he stated.

Lennox smiled, "If that's the case, she's adopted all of you into her tribe."

They spoke for a time, then a mission dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah rubbed her left shoulder, reviewing the paperwork that Epps had attempted to push through.

Every one of his inventory requests were partially fulfilled. The critical items to the last had been rejected while the nice to haves accepted.

The pattern repeated in the prior liaison's requests.

"Alright, I'll start with a fresh inventory request," she told Epps, "Considering the last request is dated nearly two weeks ago, I imagine there are many items that are needed."

Epps handed her a stack of proposals, "These are the drafts for outings to let the Autobots stretch and learn about human culture."

"Anything where the humans learn about Autobot culture?" she asked reviewing the first one.

The silence made her look up into Epps' embarrassed face.

"They didn't come here with much. I don't know if we can do some sessions on that. I have this though," he handed her a list of terms, "The common terms the Autobots use and their english equivalent.

She noted asking about culture on her list of questions for Optimus Prime, then skimmed the proposals.

"Seems money is a big factor in many of these, including the ones that are marked rejected," she frowned, "Typical."

"Secrecy is a big priority," Epps sighed, "Wherever we take them, we can't let the public see them."

"Secrets beget atrocities," Sarah muttered.

"What did you say?" Epps asked, leaning forward.

She smiled, "I think I've enough to start with inventory. I'll start with Ratchet since Medbay is missing so many items. Then hopefully Optimus is available for questions."

Gathering the inventory request forms, she strode out and down to the Autobot's hanger.

Epps walked with her, "Are you sure you want to start with Ratchet? He's usually in Medbay when he isn't in the field."

"So I'll expect a thrown wrench, per your warning," she replied easily.

She stepped into the hanger, noticed Lennox giving orders.

Epps apologized and ran to get ready for a mission.

She stood to the side as the two military leaders organized a team, prepared for fighting.

Who were they fighting? Humans?

She noted down that question and watched as Autobots transformed and rolled out. Including the ones she wanted to talk with.

"So you be Chief?"

She looked up at a red Autobot, "Chief Sarah Twintower. You would be?"

"Sideswipe," he grinned, "So you our new liaison?"

"One of five. Do you have questions for me, Sideswipe?" she asked politely.

One of the humans called out, "Watch out for him, ma'am. He's the Autobot prankster."

"Is that what you do for fun since you are not allowed off base except for missions, Sideswipe?"

"I can't confirm nor deny," he smiled as if he really said yes.

"Since I can't start on the Medbay inventory as Ratchet left with Optimus, what inventory are you lacking, Sideswipe?"

"Ma'am?" one of the soldiers ran over, looking alarmed, "He's banned from requests since his last prank."

She raised her eyebrows as Annie commented, "They are pranking each other. Last one ended up with soldiers painted neon orange, Chief."

Sarah considered both the soldier and Sideswipe, then replied, "I suggest if you need equipment, Sideswipe, you'll have to submit it to Optimus. I don't think me and mine choosing sides in a prank war is valuable use of our time."

"Don't want to be caught in the crossfire?" the red Autobot smirked.

She countered with a grin, making him take a step back, "I assure you, you do not want me and my tribe entering your prank war."

(Aw. I so wanted a new target,) Annie whined, (Testing against another prankster is fun.)

Sarah looked up at Sideswipe's surprised eyes, (No, Annie. No matter how interesting it would get with three sides at it, we do not participate. Wouldn't Optimus agree, Sideswipe?)

(Yes, Chief,) Sideswipe looked at the soldier, "You are on my list, private."

"Don't get on mine," Sarah warned before moving towards her tribe members, "My list is not a good place to be."

(What can you do?) Sideswipe taunted.

(You will not know. We are like Switzerland.) she joined her group, fully expecting that if the prank war started, it would be finished by her tribe.

"All settled?" she asked her tribe.

"Out here we are. The room is another matter," Annie sighed, "Seems we are bunking in the same room."

"Since my two tasks here are on hold, let's go resolve the room," Sarah noted she hadn't seen John in a while, "Is John there already?"

"Not sure," Annie replied before a yell reached them.

John marched in, covered in white paint.

"It's on," he muttered as he passed.

Sarah looked to Sideswipe, saw another joined him, gold in color.

They looked pleased with themselves.

(I sure hope you don't end up regretting this, Sideswipe,) Sarah stated cooly.

(What can a human femme do?) Sideswipe smirked at her, (You have nothing we haven't done already.)

(You should look up phrases involving women, Sideswipe. You'll begin to understand how vicious we can get. Involving us in your pranks is unwise and unprofessional.)

The other Autobot replied (Bring it, femme. We'll win.)

Rolling her eyes at them, she signaled to her tribe and they all walked out.

John joined them in the tight room with three bunk beds, his hair wet, fury in his eyes.

"Please tell me we can join in," he purred.

Sarah snapped the tape measure closed from where she'd been thinking of rearrangements to get a few more inches of space, "You and Annie fine with top bunk?"

"Don't pretend that just didn't happen. We all heard those two declare prank war on us."

She smiled, "They are alert now since they expect immediate retaliation. Besides, wouldn't it be more fun to do planning so they can't prank us without incurring a punishment? We could always join in later once we know how this place runs."

"We could try a hit and run, if the lights are out," Mark offered hopefully, "I can set up a paint stamp in like an hour."

"We'll discuss."

They adjusted the bunk beds to get more room in the middle to work with. They selected their beds, then sat, plotting their first salvo.


	8. Chapter 8

Lennox marched towards the hanger through willpower. His body ached from the seven hours they spent traveling and planning then the two hour long battle. The flight back seemed to take forever.

The darkness beyond the plane pressed down on them as the Autobots rolled out in their alt forms.

Epps sighed, "I hope we get a break."

Lennox was about to respond when the lights shut off in the hanger. Wondering if a fuse had blown again, he took ten steps when he stiffened at two shouts.

He had his gun half brought up before two fluorescent pink messages floated into view.

The left one said, "Hot aft," while the right proclaimed, "Frag me."

Lennox groaned, lowering his gun, "Oh god. Someone escalated the prank battle."

The lights came back on in the hanger. The soldiers looked up at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with alarmed expressions. None of them moved.

Optimus changed, looked at the pink paint on the two Autobots, their expressions.

There followed a silent conversation between the three, then Optimus looked stern.

Ironhide snorted, "You did that to the liaison?"

Lennox felt his stomach drop, "Did what to Twintower?"

He had an image of Sarah dangling upside down, like they'd done a couple days before to a pilot.

"Paint on the one called John Swiftrain," Ironhide replied moving into the hanger, "She apparently said they wouldn't take sides in the prank war and to warn both these afts to leave them alone."

"Private," Lennox pointed to a soldier, "Go ask Sarah Twintower to join us."

He set his gear down, trotted up the stairs as the Autobots stood, some teasing the freshly painted twins.

When Sarah arrived, she looked like she'd been woken up, hair escaping a braid, causally dressed in tunic and jeans.

She carried a clipboard as she walked up the stairs to join him.

"Major Lennox," she yawned, covering it with a hand, "How was your mission?"

"Successful. Did these two prank your fellow liaison John?" he indicated the twins.

She looked at him, then the twins as if her brain still needed time to wake, "I clearly told them me and mine prefer not to be involved in the prank war. Having three groups involved in pranks escalates too quickly. I wasn't fast enough since John got painted white."

"You painted us," Sideswipe glared at her.

She stared at him for a long moment in disappointment, "I already have my action in place to ensure no pranks are played upon me and mine."

"What's that, femme?"

"No Autobot is allowed to give me inventory requests without clearing it through Optimus first. Including Ratchet."

The Autobots processed that in silence.

"This punishes all of you for the actions of a few. Probation will be in place for a week. If another prank is played in that time, it doubles. If a prank is played after the probationary time, I will insist on a month probation, with doubling. I imagine those who behave will ensure the compliance of those who aren't," she turned to Lennox, "If anyone on your team has requests, they have to clear it through you, Major. I'll assume any pranks attempted on me and mine come from the entire team, Autobot and human."

"Yes, ma'am," amazed she handled it like an adult, he wondered who pranked the twins.

She motioned to the twins, "If you two are polite, Mark may have a solvent that can take the paint off," Sarah walked down the stairs, "I'll be back when I've had four more hours of sleep to bring me to six."

She exited, leaving silence in her wake.

Lennox looked around, "Everyone, get back to your posts."

Optimus watched the Autobots and humans move, many grumbling, "An unusual solution."

"Smart," Lennox offered, "This way we have to give her long lists for requests and if our people step out of line, we suffer with them."

"In an odd way, it forces unit cohesion. All will be working together not to prank the liaisons. She did leave it open to pranking each other."

Lennox noted Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turn at that, then grin.

"There goes hope of a truce," Lennox shook his head, "I'm off for sleep. See you in a little bit, Optimus."

Several hours later he strode into the hanger, noting Sarah stood with Optimus, marking down something on a clipboard.

Ratchet next to Optimus had his arms crossed, looking over Sideswipe as Mark lightly swabbed a paint brush over the paint that said Hot.

"Okay. Let's see how this works," the boy sounded excited to know.

"That is one big mess," Annie's voice drew his attention.

She stood behind John, holding a toolbox as he worked on the box with the master switches for power.

"Whoever messed this up is going to die," John snapped, fiddling with something, "The wiring is twisted and not labeled. Oh fuck me! Burned! I'm killing the asshole twice. We have fused wires."

Epps marched over, "Looks like bringing up the lights post-prank did some damage."

"Fucking bitch!" John snarled.

"John," Sarah raised her voice just enough to carry, "Tone it down."

John hunched his shoulders and muttered, his expression murderous.

Mark gave an alarmed squeak.

Lennox looked and saw Hot had changed from pink to black on the red chest. Sideswipe glared murderously at Mark.

"You hurt him, he won't repaint it your natural color," Sarah warned, her eyes not leaving her clipboard.

Sideswipe looked like he snarled something over the silent communication the Autobots used.

Sarah looked down at the red Autobot, "Name the time and place."

Optimus pointed out, "You do not need to answer his challenge."

"This is the second time he's challenged me, Optimus. The first about the pranks. This time its about my project. Besides, it will give us all valuable data on how the armor holds up to one of you."

"Wait," Lennox stared up at her, "You are going to fight Sideswipe in your armor?"

"Yes," Sarah finished a notation, "Once he decides on time and place, let me know. I'll go start pushing the inventory request through."

"You could be killed," Lennox wondered where Burkes would banish him if the liaison leader died under his watch.

Alaska or Greenland. He'd be lucky to get a day to visit his family per year.

"From what Optimus has told me, if Deceptions attack here, everyone must take up arms. Mine could be the difference between life and entering the home of the Great Spirits for many," she countered, stepping down the stairs lightly.

Silently.

As if she walked heavier than she needed to so she didn't sneak up on people.

Lennox looked up at Optimus, "You told her about Megatron, too?"

"Any human who associates with us is in danger, Major Lennox. It seems Mr. Ranthorne had not explained that."

Sarah exited, gently closing the door behind her.

"Why did you challenge her?" Ironhide asked Sideswipe.

"The interfering femme. She doesn't know what war is like," Sideswipe scowled at Mark, "Your solution didn't work."

"Keep the aft," Mark grinned, "It suits your personality."

Mark scampered around Annie and John, capping the solvent jar as he returned to his work section near Medbay.

Sideswipe chose his time and place. In an hour and the hanger. Considering there were no other spots to fight, the hanger made sense.

Sarah arrived ten minutes before time, walked to the covered form of her armor, her tribe lining up at her back while Sideswipe waited arrogantly.

Lennox stood on the walkway near Optimus, worried.

He noted people from all over the base filed in, ascending to the walkways.

Even General Burkes.

"General," Lennox saluted, feeling ill.

"At ease major. She lasted longer than River did," Burkes smiled as the armor cover slide off to one side, "Well, that is certainly not as large as I expected."

Sarah surprised Lennox by removing her boots, handing them to Annie before agilely climbing the armor to sit in the chest. She pressed something and the chest slid closed, two layers sealing her in. The backpack doors sealed right after, preventing anyone from riding in the passenger area.

The armor moved in the next instance, standing, rotating its hands, then pulling off two pieces of its shell.

Lennox watched as Sarah adjusted her grip on two tower shields, her wide feet slowly moving her towards the center of the hanger. She moved nearly as light as Bumblebee though he knew her armor weighed more.

"Twenty on Sideswipe," a voice called.

"Hell, a hundred on him," another raised.

"Fifty on Chief," countered someone on the other side.

Bets sailed over the pair.

Ten minutes. Lennox stiffened as he recalled she had barely ten minutes to use that armor before the power supply failed. She'd used up three so far.

"Are you ready, Hot Aft?" Sarah stated in a calm voice.

"You are going down, femme," Sideswipe feinted.

Sarah moved easily, bringing up one shield to deflect his attack to the side and backwards, throwing off Sideswipe's balance, then her foot swept his legs out from under him.

Her second shield followed his neck down but halted over the Autobot, the edge a little too close for comfort to vulnerable cables.

Sideswipe stared up at Sarah. Stunned into stillness.

"Would you like best two out of three?" Sarah asked cooly.

Sideswipe twisted, coming up, his foot kicking the shield that threatened him.

The shield dented from the force but Sarah didn't lose her balance.

Whirling, she delivered a kick that knocked Sideswipe onto his aft, and her undamaged shield hovered at his neck again a spilt second later.

Sideswipe sighed, "I yield, femme."

She eased back, "I'm glad."

"Why?" Sideswipe asked as she moved back to the corner.

Kneeling, she stated, "The power is about to run…"

The armor settled loudly.

The chest unsealed slowly this time, letting Sarah step out and finish with, "Out."

Sideswipe looked disgusted, "You can only operate it for a short time?"

"The larger the armor, the more power it takes," she jumped lightly to the ground, "Seven minutes this time."

Annie handed her the boots, which Sarah pulled on, lacing them up.

Sarah smiled, "Which is why in a longer fight, you'd win, Sideswipe. So can we leave the challenges aside and work together?"

He considered her, then nodded, smiling, "Yes, Chief."

"I'm back to paperwork then," she laughed, "Unfortunately, that isn't something my armor can help me with."

She strode out, waving over her shoulder.

"Damn," someone muttered, "I shouldn't have bet against her."

Lennox wondered if maybe he'd been doing that the entire time. Just because she happened to be Native American.

A hand covered his shoulder, making Lennox look at General Burkes.

"That is why no one challenged River after the first. They both fight as if their ancestors back them."

Lennox nodded, though he wondered if she could go through with an attack. Could she kill a Decepticon to protect the base?


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: We begin to get into the adult themed content with this chapter. Standard disclaimer about canon characters applies.

* * *

Sarah silently growled at the paperwork, working methodically.

The Suit pissed her off. Dropping off a stack that blocked her view of the door then smiling as he said they had to be filed that day.

(Do I need to come help?) Annie offered.

(Please. My head is aching from this three foot stack,) Sarah accepted, (I think the Suit is trying to kill me by reams.)

Annie opened the door, stared at the stack that Sarah barely dented, "Wow. You aren't kidding."

"He said they had to be filed today," Sarah sighed, reading the one she held, "Half of this could be summed up in ten sheets, but they have to harvest forests to lay it out. Electronic would be better except the threat of the silver men getting a hold of it."

Annie closed the door, sat, then took a sheet, "Cocker, this is requesting operational metrics."

Sarah rubbed her left shoulder, "Would you take that one? Numbers are not my strong point right now."

(Frank, John, Mark, get down here,) Annie called, then said, "This is work for five people, not one."

(Is there a problem?) Optimus asked.

(Paperwork on a deadline. All liaisons needed on deck,) Sarah replied tiredly, (You'd think being a secret from the public, there'd be less of it to do.)

(In my experience it is often the opposite) John replied, (I'm on my way.)

(I hate paperwork,) Mark sulked.

(White Man's paperwork,) Sarah sighed, then blinked at the next one in the pile, (Would someone ask Major Lennox or Master Sargent Epps to come down? This looks like paperwork for one of them.)

"What?" Annie looked at the sheet, "The cockers. That shouldn't be on us to fill in."

"Three guesses as to who did this. The first two don't count," Sarah took the top third of the stack, began skimming through.

A knock sounded a few minutes later, then Epps peeked his head in, "Optimus said you needed me?"

"So far these five are paperwork that should have gone to you or Major Lennox," she held out the bundle to him.

He took them then, cursed, "We asked for these hours ago."

"Pull up a seat and get to work," Sarah looked up, invited John, Frank and Mark in, "Time crunch people."

They worked together, some uttering cusses as paper passed back and forth.

Epps finished first, taking the stacks for his area with him to get filed, "See you later."

"I got the medical ones in hand," Frank stood, "I'm going to get them filed and come back."

"Yes, please, Frank," Sarah carefully read the one she worked on.

Mark followed by Annie took their piles.

John whispered, "You know this is unprofessional."

"Working as a group?" she asked absently.

"Forcing us to do all this in one day. I imagine the previous liaisons cracked under the weight," he stood, tucking his stack under his arm, "I'm off to file. You good for the rest?"

"I think so. You may want to send someone to find me in about…Great Spirits! An hour left?"

John strode out, "I'll rush this over."

She gritted her teeth, working diligently as she tried to make the deadline.

Grumbling, she updated the second to last set of forms, set it aside then reached to get the next one.

A splash and clunk made her look up in alarm.

Optimus' holoform looked surprised to be drenched in what she hoped was water, a bucket rolling on the floor, an overhead vent cover swinging side to side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, standing, wondering what one did to alleviate pain in a holoform.

"I am fine," he frowned down at the bucket, "No doubt this would have ruined your hard work."

She looked down at the forms that she had to deliver and fought back rage.

The Suit.

She inhaled, exhaled slowly, "It would have. I have one left. Did you want to go dry off?"

His holoform flickered, then stood dry, "May I keep you company?"

"That is a convenient trick and yes, you may," she sat, scowled at the traitorous clock, "Fifteen minutes left."

She reviewed the last form, wondering why it looked so wrong.

Not recognizing the layout, she frowned, reading it again.

It looked like a budget but not for anything related to the Autobots nor Lennox's team. The date looked wrong unless done in some archaic format. She thought it a joke.

She looked at the clock, noted it had counted down to ten minutes.

"I guess this is not going to make the deadline. I can't figure it out," she sighed, then looked up as Frank trotted back in, "Frank, can you look at this and let me know what it's asking for?"

"Sure, Chief. You go run those in," he took the form as she stood, gathering the completed paperwork.

She walked around the desk and made it halfway to the door when Frank inhaled sharply.

"What is it, Frank?" she turned, noted Optimus stood beside her.

Frank dropped the forms like they burned him, "The bastard."

He turned.

She knew she had to stop him.

Rage burned in his eyes, like when she met him. He'd been beaten nearly to death by a group of White Men, when he looked up.

He'd attacked, breaking bones, jaws and noses. His howl of grief echoed though her as he fought. As if something inside him broke, keened. He looked as if he would let loose here, all over that piece of paper.

She held out the stack to Optimus without breaking eye contact, "Would you please take this to the filing, Optimus? Frank and I need to speak privately."

Optimus connected with her, briefly dimming her senses, (I rather not leave you with him, Sarah.)

(These have to be filed regardless of what is happening here. I need space to keep him here,) she fought off blinking, staring into the eyes that resembled a wolf's in that moment, (Whoever set up that water trap probably planted the budget. Someone who knows Frank's past. Who knows what triggers to press. Which ones to make him a soldier surrounded by enemies. Who wants this to be public so they have justification to send us away.)

(He has greater reach, weight and experience than you,) Optimus argued.

(Optimus, this is my teammate,) she waited for him to acknowledge that, (I need you to defer to me right now on this.)

Her eyes burned with the need to blink as Optimus eased out of the room, closing the door gently, (I will be back shortly.)

He dissolved the private link.

She refused to give in and break eye contact.

Frank growled, "He needs to die."

She spoke the words whispered to her from the world, "There are many who deserve to die but don't, and many who deserve to live yet leave for the home of the Great Spirits."

"That man deserves to die," Frank advanced a step.

"Whoever you think is part of that," she pointed at the paper, making him look down, allowing her to blink, "We can't touch. We have to help our brothers."

"Do you know what this is?" he hissed.

She listened to the world's voice and asked, "What is it to you?"

"That man killed children," she could see he stood in the past, in a war long over, "He brutalized them. I killed him."

"Then how can you kill him again?"

He blinked, came out of the past a bit, "What?"

"You said you killed him. How can you kill him when he is no more."

He closed his eyes, shaking.

"Why?" he asked in a broken voice, "Why did he do it?"

She slowly eased to him, put her arms around him, soothing him, "Our fellows do things for madness sake. We can only stand against them. Unite as a tribe."

He clutched her, tears soaking them both, "Why did my captain do it?"

She knew why he'd been disgracefully discharged.

His captain most likely had been a White Man. To have a Native American kill a White Man who was his commanding officer, no matter the justification, would have required immediate reprisal. The scandal would have soiled the military. So they swept it under the carpet. Along with a broken soldier.

She soothed her medic, her shaman while he shattered. She promised retribution on those who dared to dig at the scars of the past, even as she feared who would be next.


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: continuing adult themes. Ye be warned.

* * *

Lennox answered Optimus' call, coming at the run.

Epps arrived from the opposite direction, looking equally frazzled.

They looked at the closed door to Sarah's office, noted the bucket sitting beside it.

"What's wrong, Optimus?" Lennox asked.

"Someone triggered Frank to see only enemies," Optimus answered quietly his eyes fixed on the door.

Lennox felt his senses sharpen, "How long has Sarah been in there with him?"

She opened the door slowly, slipped through, closing it at her back silently, "Long enough to calm him," she held papers in her hands, "But there is a problem on base."

"What problem?"

Handing over the papers, Sarah wearily murmured, "Someone dug into Frank's background and found out why he was disgracefully discharged from military service. They left this to send him back to the moment he had to choose between doing right or obeying orders."

Lennox read it, "This is a budget. Not for our operations. Surgical equipment…in a war zone. What the hell?"

"For the operation where Frank's captain tortured and killed children."

Lennox looked up at Sarah, saw misery in those eyes, his soul sickened, knowing this young woman had to carry this burden just as he did, "You didn't know about this?"

"I knew he carried deep wounds inside. It's why he heals. To balance the harm his captain did," she leaned against the door, "The children's cries still live in him."

Epps swore under his breath, "Someone is trying to destroy us from the inside."

"They'll find every crevice in my tribe," Sarah stared at the ceiling, "They'll find the buried wounds and pick at them. Even mine."

"Yours?" Epps asked warily.

Annie trotted up with John, both looking worried, but said nothing as Sarah opened the door and let them in.

"We need somewhere private," Sarah stated, "Annie and John will see to Frank."

They ended up outside, the night chill, pressing on the pools of light.

Sarah leaned against the wall of the warehouse, "Native Americans are still treated poorly by White Men. Women especially. My father insisted I attend public school and lessons within the tribe so I know both worlds. However, the White Boys did not take kindly to me. I was an outsider to them. Rules and etiquette didn't include me."

Lennox feared what she'd say next.

"It started as bullying. Snarls and snaps of teeth and voice. It escalated until…" she looked away, took a deep breath, "I couldn't defend myself from one of them, much less six. They said because I was an Indian," she spat the word, "I'd enjoy it. Like an animal. They…left me to stumble home. My father almost went out to kill them for it, but I asked him not to. To have the law bring justice. White Man's justice," she looked at Lennox, "The ones we asked didn't have morality. They thought me a troublemaker. A liar. They ignored us," she took a deep shaky breath, "I was lucky. White Man's justice didn't stop them until after the fourth murdered girl, and the first white to be killed."

"Jesus," Lennox needed a drink after this.

"They sealed this as I was underage at the time. However," she wiped tears from her face, "with the skill and equipment available here, seals will break. They went after my tribe's rock. They'll come after me."

"Why did you even work with us? Trust us?" Epps asked, looking sick.

"Because you're safe."

Lennox asked dumbly, "We are?"

"You are decent people. You love your wives. You wouldn't betray your morales nor family," she exhaled sharply, "The enemy has neither and will strike me from the shadows. I don't know if I'll lose it as badly as Frank when the blow comes. I rather there are people who know what I've gone through and understand that action may need to be taken, or not. Those who will watch my back."

"You rose above your circumstances to stand for others."

Lennox looked at the weary face of Optimus and knew the Autobot leader hurt for this young girl as much if not more than he did.

"A chief protects her tribe, Optimus. She ensures their happiness and health. To be their shield and spear. To be their fire on the coldest night," Sarah words hung in the air between them.

Lennox looked at that paper he held, rage flaring.

"We need to find these traitors and purge them," he said calmly.

She nodded, "We will. It will take time to root them out. Now that I think about it, the obvious culprit is too obvious."

"What?" Lennox wondered if she dropped into philosophy when he blinked.

"The Suit…Mr. Ranthorne delivered the stack of paperwork including that," she waved to the papers, "He'd be first choice."

"But he's too obvious," Epps rubbed a hand over his head, "Someone could have slipped it in. It would take a while to gather a stack that size. He could have left it unattended."

Lennox frowned, "Easier to hide. No way to follow the trail back."

"There was the bucket of water set over my door," Sarah huffed, "It could be connected, or not. The timing feels off."

"Our team is going out of their way to avoid double probation," Epps suggested, "If we told them about this, they'd watch you much more carefully."

"More eyes, less chance of a repeat," Sarah looked up, "Too many variables and too little that is controllable."

"We can control a few," Optimus offered, "The Autobots can keep an eye on you when we are on base if we make it known that you are under targeted attack."

"That would exhaust them if they use holoforms for so long," Sarah smiled sadly at Optimus, "I had a talk with Ratchet about the limitations. I can't work out of the hanger due to the mound of paperwork that continues to come."

"Why not work on your project?" Epps asked, "You were brought here to help Ratchet in case one of the Autobots got hurt."

"What?" Sarah's bafflement immediately made Lennox sigh.

"Mr. Ranthorne said your mechanical engineering skills would assist Ratchet," Lennox explained.

She laughed, shaking with her amusement, gasping out, "He said…I was…here for...paperwork and…to keep…Mark from…blowing up…the place."

"I really hate that man," Lennox growled.

"He needs to be pranked," Epps sighed.

Sarah went into another fit of laughter, this time more sinister.

She smiled once she had her breath back, "My tribe won't participate in the team pranks, but I think they'll relish pranking the Suit. With the extra challenge of doing it so they don't get caught."

Epps grinned, "And with the current prank war, he can't identify the culprits."

"It would force him to approve my cultural exchange plans to lessen the pranks," Sarah smirked, "He won't know what hit him."

"Cultural exchange?" Optimus asked.

"I'm still drafting the plans. I'll come review them with you and Major Lennox when ready."

Lennox looked at her mischievous smile, noted how young she looked.

He asked, "Would you happen to know how Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got Hot Aft and Frag Me painted on them?"

"I was asleep when they got painted, as I'm sure the private you sent to wake me can attest to. However, to paint them that fast, someone must have had a really good set-up, including night goggles. Until tomorrow gentlemen."

She walked away, leaving behind doubt.

"Fifty dollars it was her tribe," Epps bet softly.

Lennox smiled, "Fifty it wasn't, Epps."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews: Venomspark and crazygal3758.

Also thanks for the favs and follows. I hope everyone enjoys the journey.

* * *

Routine settled in.

Sarah did paperwork, fought with Inventory Officer Lieutenant Starksen over his rejections and attended meetings in the morning. John would take over at noon.

After lunch, she worked with Mark on his alloys and repairs to the armors, while Annie and Frank helped him all day long.

They couldn't make the alloys in quantity so they made a little every day, building a stockpile for Ratchet.

In the evening, she and her tribe joined in training, focusing on teamwork.

Annie still moved uncertainly in her mid-sized armor, but they partnered her with the bigger Autobots so she gained some confidence in her movements.

John and Mark would zip by, learning swift strikes and dodges.

Frank slipped in and out of combat, mostly staying to the edges to pull out "wounded" combatants.

Sarah could only get six to ten minutes of time in her armor, but she practiced anyway.

Since she could carry others, she collected passengers into her backpack, then ran out of the combat zone until her power ran out. Her shields ended up dinged and broken but her passengers got only bruises. Mark would take her shields and repair them for the next day.

To round out the night, she and the other liaisons planned or set-up their pranks for the Suit.

Then they all fell into exhausted sleep, to repeat for the next day.

Sarah found it surprising that a month had passed when she checked the date on her cultural exchange proposal against the current date.

After talking with Optimus and the other Autobots, she found out that they had more space when they lived on their home-world, Cybertron. It was like taking someone her size who had free rein of the base and then restricting her to her office all the time except for missions.

She tried five times to get trips to areas where the Autobots could move around without restriction approved, but the Suit blocked her with secrecy concerns. The Suit also refused her cultural exchange ideas between the Autobots and their human partners.

Pushing John's architecture magazine to the side, she wondered if she could commandeer one of the warehouses and set-up an Autobot/human recreational area just to make some progress. If she set it up on base, then the Suit shouldn't complain.

Sarah walked out to review that idea with the existing buildings. She scouted and found the warehouses all in use. No way to grab them and repurpose without a lot of work.

Sighing, she trotted back towards the Autobot hanger.

Sideswipe rolled to her side in his car form, his holoform leaning out, "Hey there, Chief."

Smiling at him, she replied, "Back at you, Sideswipe."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Plotting to take over the base and use it for it for my nefarious plans. How about you?"

"Bored. Pranking the others is no fun."

"Perhaps you should have paced yourself," she teased.

Sideswipe looked at her with hopeful eyes, "You really plotting a takeover?"

"Maybe one building. Had an idea to get you all more space to stretch out since they refuse to let you off base even with an escort," she stretched, "If this was the reservation, I'd petition the Chief and it'd be approved in hours. Building may take longer."

"Why can't we use the same here?"

She paused, then frowned, "It's White Man's Base. The Suit is acting as chief for this."

"Isn't General Burkes in charge of personnel and the base?"

She smiled, "I think you got me a solution."

Scampering back to the office, she searched for prefabbed buildings, specifically warehouses in the inventory book.

(John, need your expertise) she called, finding three possibilities.

(Need ten minutes,) John replied.

(Perfect,) Sarah gathered the materials so she could bounce her plan off him.

She looked up at the knock, "Come in."

John slipped in, his suit jacket mis-buttoned and his posture relaxed. She tapped her torso, making him look pleased with himself as he corrected the jacket.

"I have an idea to get the Autobots more space since secrecy trumps everything. I'm thinking of ordering a prefab warehouse that we assemble here as a recreation center and retreat. Here are my top three choices."

She laid it out, let him review it all, his eyes darting over the proposal, the three warehouse sizes.

"Is the hanger really the equivalent of this office?" John looked up.

"I think so," she did the math in her head, "It makes sense."

(Annie, need your math skills to confirm our data.) John called.

Annie arrived, glowing.

Sarah had seen that sexual satisfaction in others, but never her tribe members. She put one and one together to get a pair. John and Annie.

"Yes, Chief?"

Sarah laid it out to Annie. Annie corrected the comparison to two of her offices shared between twelve people.

"That sounds worse," Sarah groaned, "I should have pushed on this earlier. That's certainly not enough space for a person," she pondered for a moment, "Can Autobots feel cooped up? Get cabin fever?"

"I'd be claustrophobic if I had two rooms shared with eleven others. No privacy," Annie sighed.

"So the larger one is better then," Sarah pointed to prefab in the book.

John hummed, "I think we can build one bigger from scratch, but it will cost in labor and time."

"How much?"

She compared the number he gave her to the large prefab warehouse, "I'll start with that, then see if they'll leap at this."

"It has more insulation," John pointed out, "than the hanger. It may make Ratchet happier if he doesn't have to repair damage from cold nights and hot days."

"Reduce general repairs and it keeps an area for them to, I don't know, make something," Annie commented.

"Make?" Sarah correcting her proposal.

"Sculptures, instruments, paintings."

Sarah looked at Annie, then John, "How much to get a few rocks big enough for them to carve? Do canvases come in mural size?"

"We'll check. Why don't you go take the draft to Optimus and Lennox?" John pulled out his phone, "I'll see if there's options outside military supply."

She grabbed the proposal and the inventory book, then went in search of Major Lennox and Optimus Prime.

Sarah found them speaking to each other, looking weary, Lennox writing up something.

Debriefing. She looked over the team, noting no one missing except Ratchet and Sunstreaker.

A wrench flew out of Medbay, ricocheting off a wall to clip a soldier who didn't duck fast enough. A laughing Sunstreaker raced out, followed by a second wrench that skittered to the side.

"Stay the frag out if you aren't hurt," Ratchet bellowed, "Or I'll give you a reason to be here."

Sunstreaker smirked, "If you could catch me."

Smiling at the growling coming from Ratchet's domain, she hoped that Optimus and Lennox liked her plan enough to give the go ahead.

Only this time, she would approach General Burkes. This dealt with personnel and the base more than inventory and budgets.

That was her story and she'd continue to tell it.

"Sarah, we are done," Lennox called.

She climbed the stairs up to him, "I'm glad you all came back with no injuries."

He looked worn, "I wish we could say the same for the town we just returned from."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you get anyone out?" her heart sank at his expression.

"Too few," Lennox looked at the papers she held, "Another outdoor excursion?"

She shook her head, "Different tack," she handed over the proposal, "and different person to speak with."

Lennox read it then blinked, reread it.

"Warehouses come as prefab?" he asked.

She opened the book to the pages she bookmarked, sensing Optimus leaning down to read, "They come in many sizes, but based on Annie's input, this prefab would be the best and it offers the most space. John said we can try for larger but it would require more work to complete. Architect, construction crew and such. Since the Suit doesn't like outdoor trips to hide what is going on with this base, he'll shoot that idea down. I figure coming in with this second option would get a better reception. John also mentioned that these prefab come with more insulation than this hanger, so cold nights won't be so chilly and hot summer days less scorching."

Lennox looked up, "What are your thoughts on this, Optimus?"

"More space will be appreciated. I believe Ratchet would be pleased with it."

"What will I be pleased with?" Ratchet growled.

Sarah explained the proposal to him.

"Why couldn't they have started us off in that?" Ratchet walked away.

"Mr. Ranthorne has not encouraged your recent proposals," Optimus spoke gently, "How will you make this one more successful?"

She stated her plan to go around the Suit.

Lennox shook his head, "Start with Mr. Ranthorne. If he refuses, we will go ask for General Burkes to do a secondary review."

"And get delayed how long?"

"Inventory request," Starksen called, "Major Lennox."

Sarah stayed up on the platform, letting Lennox check the list against the request. She'd nearly attacked Starksen the last time he'd snootily looked at her and said Indians didn't know how to request inventory.

"Dismissed Lieutenant Starksen," Lennox ordered.

"Sir," Starksen smiled as he turned away.

Lennox climbed up the stairs, "They like you less for approvals than the prior liaison."

"The only thing I can get sufficient inventory in is the body armor we are building from scratch," she took the list, sneered at the thick "Denied" stamps in the critical section, "I am very tempted to let John just order these in. At least then I wouldn't have the Suit and Inventory Man kicking my ass every time."

Epps joined them, "Still denying the critical items?"

"Yes," she hissed frostily.

If she couldn't get critical items, how could she get a prefab warehouse for her tribe?

Shaking that dark thought away, "What is the new inventory list?"

Lennox, Epps and Optimus relayed the new set.

Sarah reviewed it with them before she started down the stairs, "I'm off to do battle with the Suit."

Sideswipe chuckled, "You may want to give the man some time. He looked very stylish in red paint and white feathers."

Glad she didn't react with laughter that her tribe's prank got the Suit, she replied dryly, "I wouldn't look good in feathers. The paint may help me if I made it warpaint."

She trotted back to her office, passing John and Annie.

Sitting down, she pulled out a new inventory form, started filling in the basic information.

When she got to the critical section she paused, then looked at the rejected section on the fulfilled order.

What if she listed half the critical items as not critical? That section always got fulfilled to the last item.

She checked her desk for supplies and started mixing up some of the items from her master list with some basics and one box of nerf footballs that she listed for reducing injuries. Maybe by giving Inventory some items that weren't life-threatening to deny, she could get the items that meant life or death. If they fulfilled the nerf footballs, she knew just where to put it. Getting Ratchet to use them would be another matter.

When done, she walked to the Inventory filing section and sent in the request.

Feeling slightly ill at what she'd done and worried that she may have made things worse, she took her warehouse proposal to the Suit's office.

Not even thirty minutes later she stalked towards her office, cursing White Man's government mentally.

He'd laughed off her request as asinine.

Leaving her office door open per her norm during midmorning, she sat in her office, fuming as she steadily shortened the pile on her desk.

The knock made her look up with a snarl. Only to bite it back.

She stood, "General Burkes."

He smiled, closing the door at his back, "Liaison Twintower, please sit."

She obeyed, her stomach twisting. He had to be here because of the inventory request.

He sat in one of the guest chairs, "I wanted a few minutes to talk about how this first month has gone."

"Oh?" she sat back, trying to relax, "What aspects did you wish to discuss, General Burkes?"

"Do you think you have a good rapport with Optimus Prime and the Autobots?"

She nodded, smiling, "I find working with them to be the highlight of my day, General Burkes."

"What part isn't?"

She tapped the stack of paperwork, "This, sir," she thought a moment then added, "Inventory and Mr. Ranthorne."

"Inventory is a common issue with all the liaisons along with the red tape. Mr. Ranthorne is a new one. Please explain."

"My proposals have been rejected to the last. I think," she revised her words, "I hope its my inexperience in preparing them that is causing it, but guidance in this has been difficult to obtain, sir."

He snorted, "Cut the crap and deal me straight."

She sighed, "The Suit hates me, sir."

"The Suit?" General Burkes smiled.

"You wanted non-crap version, sir," she set her jaw, "Make up your mind."

He chuckled, "There's the bit of River I expected you to have."

A smile came to her lips before she could control it, "Father says you ran with him."

"Mr. Ranthorne recommended you and your tribe for this assignment," General Burkes stated, "Why would he recommend someone he hates for the position?"

"Several reasons," she'd thought too much on this, "First, anything I say is biased because of my background."

"How so?"

"I'm Native American so I see many similarities to what happened to my people in Optimus' team. Kept in confined location, limited access to the outside world. Loss of their cultural artifacts due to war and no ability to start creating them anew. I ask why no one bothered with questions that we would ask another human being. They sit in that hanger when the outside temperature drops to zero degrees celsius, or climbs to fifty degrees celsius. A human forced to do that could claim inhumane treatment. The excuse is that they are robots and can take it."

"Okay. Your second reason?"

"Cowboys and Indians."

"How does that apply?"

"I'm the Indian. What do Cowboys do to the savage Indian?"

"He isn't trying to attack you."

"He's treating me like I'm nothing. My words fall on deaf ears," Sarah scowled at Burkes, "My proposal today is asinine, his word," she continued, "None of my proposals have been accepted or even moved to a secondary review."

"Do you have one I can look over?"

She handed over the warehouse one, "This is what he called asinine."

He reviewed it, then frowned, "That is all the space they have?"

"Medbay is solely Ratchet's. Medical emergencies. They have only that hanger. They don't have heaters in there big enough to warm them so they are sitting out in freezing temperatures," she explained.

He held up a hand, "Adjust it to request four prefab warehouses of this size. File the proposal with a written review requested from Mr. Ranthorne."

"He rejected with one warehouse. What makes four better?" Sarah asked.

"We like paper trails. What is the third reason for antagonizing you?"

She huffed, allowing him to change the subject, "I'm twenty-two. As a leader, that's young. My inexperience will lead me into blunders. All he needs to send me and mine home is one mistake."

He set the proposal down, "Do you know how many mistakes I've made over my career?"

"No, sir," she resisted asking.

"More than I can count. You have accomplished what none of the other liaisons have."

She tilted her head, "What did I accomplish?"

"You have such a rapport with the Autobots that you are a true mediator. You propose a humane treatment of them that will resonate with the higher ups. I imagine you have other suggestions to make their base time more relaxing?"

"Annie brought it up. Hobbies. We may not have the materials they had on Cybertron, but we can provide means for them to take up hobbies. This would reduce the pranks as they would have something else to focus on and it would help them to have a piece of home here. Sculptures, painting, maybe music if we can get some instruments or sounds that are close."

He thought on it, "Write it up, do your check with Optimus and Lennox," he smiled, "I know you ask them on these proposals first so you have their go ahead. Then if they approve, bring the request for materials to me."

"You?" she asked, fighting her hope.

His feral grin relieved her, "I will make sure Inventory doesn't reject this one."

"Thank you, General Burkes," she meant it.

He stood, "I'm glad we had this talk. I imagine you have much to accomplish."

"Yes, sir," she replied happily as he left.

She revised the warehouse request, changed the number to four, then went and filed the request so Mr. Ranthorne had to review it while giving written feedback.

Returning to her office, she drafted the idea for hobby materials.

John arrived with Annie, "Here are the numbers for outside costs on materials and sizes. We could ask for an ongoing cultural development budget."

Sarah entered the numbers in the draft, "How would we keep an ongoing budget?"

"Art tours," Annie offered, "Art galleries. We could claim they are modern artists. By staying out of the light, they could command big profits due to mysteriousness. They could sell some select pieces so they have money when the war ends."

"If relationships with White Man's Government become strained then they could still support themselves, like some of the tribes do," she pondered it, "I'll ask about that after I see how the draft goes."

She took the draft, swept out.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the review Venomspark.

Thank you for Favs/Follows: HoneyBlossom99, Atari86, mrslove, Tai-Ookami and BloodyGrim

I hope everyone continues this adventure with me.

* * *

Lennox sputtered out his water, surprised by what Sarah brought back as another idea.

Autobots doing sculpting, painting, art? On base? He doubted the General would go for it.

She stood back, her clipboard up to protect her proposal from his coughing, "Something funny, Major Lennox?"

"It is a fine idea, however," Optimus spoke softly, "There is no space for such work."

"I know it's tight in the hanger, but this may be an outlet for some of the creativity that's spilling into pranks. It helps keep non-war skills sharp. When this war ends, there should be some hope for rebuilding. Peacetime professions to look forward to."

"You have wisdom, but this war has raged since before your ancestors descended from the trees," Optimus stated, "It may be another million years before it is finished."

"Alright. I'll table this proposal, Optimus."

Lennox could see she didn't want to give up, but she knew when to retreat.

"I'll go work with Mark on the stockpile," she walked down the stairs and joined her tribe member.

Epps shook his head, "She has more than a good point, Optimus. When was the last time the Autobots built anything that wasn't for war or a prank?"

Lennox thought on her proposal, then history.

"We do not have the space to store works in progress, much less the final products," Optimus replied.

"She may be speaking from her ancestors' experiences, Optimus," Lennox looked up, "The Native Americans lost many artifacts when they were murdered or rounded up. They must have made new ones, trying to keep a little bit of their history safe, even if it was only the current style. Would having some of your world's artwork help you preserve your past? The good memories?"

Optimus considered for a moment, "I will discuss this with my officers. Perhaps a compromise can be found."

Lennox nodded as a voice shouted, "Where is Twintower?"

He looked down at Mr. Ranthorne, surprised by the seething man. What had she done to warrant that much rage?

"Over here," she called, moving away from Mark's lab, "You need something?"

"What part of asinine do you not understand?" Mr. Ranthorne stormed towards her, shaking the papers in his hands.

"You never did explain why you thought that," she said calmly, her eyes steady, "You didn't counter any of my points. In a debate you'd…"

He got in her face, making Sarah straighten, "This isn't a debate. This, is a spectacle. A freak sideshow."

She smiled, "I'm doing my job. The one you requested I be hired for."

"You were supposed to do paperwork and work with Ratchet during emergencies."

She tapped the papers, "This is paperwork."

Mr. Ranthorne turned and stalked away, "This will be put where it belongs. The trash."

Slamming the door at his back, Mr. Ranthrone left silence in his wake.

"Awesome," Mark chirped.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"I won the bet," Mark grinned, "Team Tribe: 1. Team Suit: 0."

"You bet we'd win on paperwork?" Sarah looked baffled.

"Nah. I bet you'd win the first public spat between us and the Suit. Go Team Tribe," he went back to work, "I am so looking forward to professionally cooked steak and potatoes."

"I'm going to spit on it," a voice growled from the other side of the hanger, "Bureaucracy always wins."

"You still have a bet in for the second spat," Mark laughed, "I'm going to see how round two goes and bet on round three."

"I will ignore the betting," she shook her head, leaning down to work with Mark, "We have a lot to do today."

"So does the Suit," Mark chortled, "Did you know he was going to come here?"

"I was reminded that I need written reviews from the bureaucrats for rejections. It's why I'm at odds with Inventory Man. He always lists his reasons."

Lennox shook his head, "I think we'll see more public battles. Bureaucrats fight dirty."

Optimus asked softly so only Lennox and Epps heard, "When did she change the warehouse idea from one to four in quantity?"

"What?"

"I scanned what Mr. Ranthorne held. It clearly listed four warehouse prefabs of the larger size."

Epps shrugged, "Asking for more and if she doesn't get it all, get at least one? Shooting for the sky but expecting to fall to earth."

"Maybe when whoever reminded her about the written rejection, she upped the number?" Lennox added, "She wouldn't have done that internal to her tribe."

A private ran in, up the stairs and handed Lennox a missive.

"Okay people. We have a mission. Two Deceptions, one flyer, one large ground," Lennox held out the missive for Optimus to read, "Gear up. We leave in thirty."

Thirty minutes later the plane took off the base, ascending.

"We are going into a rural area. We should be able to contain these two with limited civilian casualties. Let's keep this clean," Lennox ordered over the radio.

Hours later, they returned to the base, rushing their wounded into the base.

Ratchet half carried Ironhide through into Medbay, calling out, "Get Frank, Sarah."

Lennox sent a runner for the two, grimly looking over the four body bags the men carried in solemnly.

Sarah arrived first, rushing by everyone and into Medbay, "Where do you need me?"

Standing outside Medbay, Lennox resisted kicking something. Breaking his toe wouldn't do anyone any good. Also, the nearest thing to kick would be Optimus' foot.

Sarah climbed atop a table, waiting for Ratchet to pull armor aside. She tugged on elbow-long gloves, a mask and safety goggles in preparation to help.

Frank burst into the hanger, loping a ground eating pace to the two wounded humans, issuing orders to the medics who tried to keep the men alive.

Lennox blinked when Sarah slid into Ironhide's chest, disappearing to her hips.

"Gently pull out the damaged lines," Ratchet began directing Sarah on the delicate and small repairs she could help with, "Press them together until they seal together."

Helpless, Lennox paced, waiting on news from either of the medic teams.

He didn't want another body waiting for last rites, regardless of size.

General Burkes arrived, forcing Lennox to attention, Epps beside him.

Burkes' eyes swept the bodybags, "Report, Major Lennox."

Lennox went through debriefing, telling the General how the two Decepticons had been a trap and they'd walked into a group ten strong including their leader, Megatron. That if Ironhide hadn't shielded Lennox and his team, none of them would have come home.

"Megatron escaped, sir. All the other Decepticons have been destroyed."

"We need to eliminate Megatron," Burkes stated, "This is the fourth appearance by his forces in three months and the most fatal to our forces."

"Out of there," Ratchet snarled.

Lennox looked over as Sarah slithered backwards out of Ironhide's chest, covered in energon, other fluids.

Ratchet continued working as Sarah waited.

"Ironhide is a strong soldier," Burkes stated, "I doubt he will let himself die today."

Burkes left, his stride angry.

Lennox acknowledged the words, though he didn't know how serious the wound was. If Ironhide died, he'd personally find the Autobot's ghost and kick his aft. Surviving for millions of years to buy it on Earth? That would embarrass the old warrior.

Ironhide coughed, woke up.

"Stay still, frag you," Ratchet growled, working quickly.

"Chromia wouldn't like it if I did that," Ironhide winced, "You almost finished?"

"I wouldn't have to do this if you kept yourself in repair," Ratchet grumbled.

"What do you mean, Ratchet? Is it because of the inventory?" Sarah's alarmed voice caught the medic's attention.

"Later," Ratchet smacked Ironhide in the center of his forehead, "Sit still."

Lennox looked up at Optimus, "Is it inventory?"

Optimus weighed his words, "Part of it is the inventory, another is the extremes we are working in. One day we are in swamps, another deserts. It is causing havoc with our internal systems and causing debris to accumulate in areas we are unable to reach normally. Space is another consideration. We don't have the ability to stretch much less do thorough cleanings of our inner workings."

Lennox looked at Epps, then over at Sarah.

This had to be fixed and soon.

Running down soldiers led to mistakes and every general knew that proper footgear and uniforms helped them head towards danger. They'd neglected the equivalent with the Autobots.

By thinking of them as unstoppable robots. By stereotyping them.

Sighing as he revised his opinions, Lennox knew he'd have an in-depth discussion with Sarah to correct this. After he spoke with General Burkes in private.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the follow and review Khalthar.

Slightly shorter chapter this time.

* * *

Sarah woke sore and bleary-eyed to a knock at the door.

John groaned, "Tell them to go away."

Frank stood, went to the door and opened it, "Who do you need, private?"

"Liaison Twintower, sir. Major Lennox's orders," a young voice stated.

Sarah rolled off the top bunk, landed then went for her clothes, "I'll meet him the hanger."

"Major Lennox said to meet in your office, ma'am," the voice replied.

She dressed, "I'll be there shortly. Thank you, private. Dismissed."

Rolling her shoulders, Sarah looked at Frank, "You good to hold the fort?"

He nodded, "Let me know if you need us."

She strode out and went for her office, wondering why Lennox wanted to meet there. He usually talked where Optimus could hear.

She entered her office, spotted both Lennox and Epps standing next to her guest chairs, "Major, Master Sargent."

"General Burkes will be joining us," Lennox stated.

Raising an eyebrow, she walked around her desk, waited, listening as footsteps rapidly approached her office.

General Burkes came in, closed the door, "Major, Master Sargent, Liaison."

"Sir," Sarah replied with Lennox and Epps.

"Please sit. I have cleared time at your urging, Major Lennox."

Sarah sat, wondering what urgent topic came up while she slept.

Had Ironhide passed into the home of the Great Spirits?

The world whispered calmly, not in mourning.

"General Burkes, sir, we've been assuming quite a bit about the Autobots that has contributed to a worsening of their health," Lennox stated, "Such as having proper footwear and fitted uniforms, we've been neglecting their versions."

Sarah clenched her hands into fists behind the desk. They just figured this out?

"Examples, Major?"

Lennox rapidly listed, "Space to perform critical cleaning of internal components, ones exposed to extreme environments like swamps, deserts, freezing and scorching temperatures. They haven't been able to clean off since the space they have is insufficient. Critical components have been denied multiple times which holds up key areas, forcing the use of less optimal methods. It's wasting time and energy better spent on defeating the Decepticons, sir."

Sarah spoke up, "Emotional and mental degradation results from these conditions. Cabin fever is a common issue among human troops. We have to consider that being on a strange alien world is working against them. This unending war is part of it with the loss of their cultural heritage. They need anchors to continue to function as part of this team, sir."

"I know that you want to take them out and let them explore this world, but the American people are not ready for them."

Sarah scowled, "I think it's more that the American people will see a correlation between Native Americans and the Settlers with this, sir."

"What do you mean?" Burkes asked.

"Sir, Native Americans roamed across this great continent, living simply and stepping in tune with the world. Then White Men came, killing and stealing from those who lived here. The Cybertronians came to Earth, mirroring the White Men. There would be fear that they come to do the same unto all humanity as done to Native Americans."

Burkes swore after a tense moment, "I hadn't considered that."

Sarah continued, "That is why the Autobots are treated so poorly. If the Native Americans had done this to White Men, they would have died that first winter. As much as the elders wished that had been the path of history, we can't allow it. It's inhumane and cruel. Freezing or burning the Autobots, forcing them to destroy their brothers or cost the lives of humans in their charge, confining them. It's as if White Man's Government hasn't learned from its history, like the Japanese confinement camps not even a hundred years ago. This must stop, sir."

Burkes turned, "Epps, your opinion?"

"We would never do this to human troops, sir," Epps stated simply.

"We won't have those warehouse prefabs for a few days and this sounds like a critical task to be done immediately. What is your proposal to address this?" Burkes looked at Sarah.

"Can we make a temporary holding area? Give the Autobots a place to sit while we use the hanger for the cleaning?" she asked.

Epps perked, "We have the camouflage netting and poles to lift them at least high enough the Autobots in their vehicle mode could sit under them. All the personnel we have can assist with the clean up so we can get it done quickly."

Burkes nodded, "Where is the written request?"

Sarah pulled appropriate forms out and carefully printed out the request in under a minute. She addressed it to the Suit with written review requested.

"I'll deliver this to Mr. Ranthorne," Sarah stood, holding the form gently.

"Good. I'll hear about it within an hour," Burkes stood, "If there are other needs of this variety, let me know."

Sarah nodded, "You will be the first to know, sir."

He smiled and walked out.

"I'm off to start this battle, Major, Master Sargent. Let one of mine know if you need me."

"So they can do the Native American telepathy thing?" Epps smiled.

"Call it what you want," she strode out to deliver the forms, glad she didn't wear war paint.

It would give the Suit advance warning.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the review Khalthar. I agree about leaving reviews for others. Kind readers like yourself introduced me to many new terms and ideas as well as some areas I needed to improve upon.

As to the invisible ink...I think I would have to have some other Autobots in residence to make it happen in a cool way. Like invisible ink on thought. :).

* * *

Lennox waited on the walkway, watching the twins speak to each other silently, probably for another prank.

He knew how to wait. Battles didn't start on a schedule.

Hoping for fast approval, he sent Epps to locate camouflage netting and poles. Lennox would mobilize his team the instant they had clearance.

"Major Lennox," Optimus spoke, "You seem to be waiting for orders. Is there a mission?"

"Not for Decepticons," Lennox looked down as the door opened and Sarah trotted in.

"Is Ratchet in the Medbay?" she asked politely.

"He isn't in a good mood," Ironhide warned, moving away from Ratchet's domain.

"Wrench warning appreciated," she walked over to the Medbay door, knocked on the closed doors "Ratchet, may I come in?"

"Unless you have my inventory, go away," he bellowed in reply as Epps returned.

"I have a matter to speak with you about. Would you supply a time I can come back?" Sarah persisted.

The door to the base slammed opened, "Where is she?"

Mr. Ranthorne stormed in.

He looked around, then spotted Sarah, "You!"

Lennox watched Sarah turn, look pass Mr. Ranthorne, then put on her calm Chief persona, "Mr. Ranthorne. What do you wish to speak about?"

"What the hell is this request? What do you need camouflage netting and an area outside this hanger for?"

Lennox noted Optimus straighten, and hoped he would stay silent.

"I listed the reasons on the form," she stated smoothly.

"For cleaning the Autobots! Where the hell did you get this idea?" he shoved into her face so their noses nearly touched.

Optimus blinked, looked down at Lennox the instant Lennox looked up.

Lennox put a finger to his lips to indicate silence.

Optimus nodded, returned his attention to the pair dueling with their body language.

The door to Medbay opened and Ratchet towered, looking down at the humans in equal parts hope and wariness.

"Since you have declined all my off base alternatives that would provide adequate space and facilities, this is a compromise," Sarah stated cooly, "The Autobot we clean will remain in here so there is sufficient room to maneuver. The rest will wait outside under the camouflage until their turn."

Mr. Ranthorne took a breath, but General Burkes interrupted, "Cleaning, Liaison Twintower?"

Sarah stepped around the frozen Mr. Ranthorne and approached the General, "Yes, General Burkes. The Autobots are in need of internal cleaning due to the variety of climates and environments they work in. Sand, water and other detritus has accumulated in areas they are unable to reach without assistance. This would remove the buildup and enable them to perform at full potential while keeping them on base, sir."

"Where is this proposal?" Burkes asked.

"I submitted it to Mr. Ranthorne, sir," Sarah politely threw the man under the bus.

"Liaison Twintower, please produce a cleaning procedure so we have this documented for the future."

"I am in the process of doing that, sir," Sarah inclined her head in respect.

"Mr. Ranthorne, please bring this proposal to my office," Burkes marched out.

Mr. Ranthorne glared at Sarah, then rushed out after the general.

The door closed.

Sarah smiled, then turned to Ratchet, bringing up her clipboard, "Ratchet, what time would be best to discuss how an internal cleaning can be done in the hanger?"

Lennox stared at the smile the medic gave her, surprised the mech could smile, "I find myself with time now. Please come in."

"Excellent," Sarah trotted into Medbay.

Optimus asked, "You knew of this?"

"Epps and I got a fast pass," Lennox whispered, then raised his voice, "Alright everyone, lets get ready for approval. We have to move quickly while we got daylight."

Not even ten minutes later a private came back with approved forms on the cleaning plan.

Lennox nodded to the private and dismissed him.

"Epps, go secure the camouflage and supports. Get them set up outside," Lennox descended to the floor, handed over the form.

"Everyone with me to the warehouse," Epps lead the humans out to get the equipment.

"Sarah!" Lennox called, "Get your tribe down here."

"Already on the way, Major Lennox," she replied from Medbay.

Frank walked into the hanger, the others on his heels.

Mark bounced, "Finally a go ahead."

Ratchet strode out of Medbay, stating to Sarah who ran at his side, "If you have those materials on hand we can get the majority off now, and with monthly cleanings going forward, the rest will be removed."

"We have all those for our armors. Frank, John, get the cleansers. Annie, Mark, get the brushes and microfiber cloths."

"Shouldn't you be requesting those from Inventory?" Lennox asked.

"And let Inventory Man defeat this plan? No," Sarah replied firmly, "He doesn't get to determine what I use my tribe's inventory for."

Thirty minutes later they had the netting set up, all but two Autobots sitting outside, and everyone armed with buckets of cleaners, brushes and cloths.

Bumblebee looked a little worried as Ratchet knelt beside him.

Lennox stood on the walkway, overseeing the cleaning, and marking down the steps as Sarah needed to clean. He wanted this to go smoothly so they could get all the Autobots completed today. In case Mr. Ranthorne found a loophole to stop them.

Ratchet had Bumblebee open his armor and let the humans swarm him, cleaning.

Sarah and her tribe worked on the chest, Sarah going in deep to wipe grit out while her tribe did the surface. Soldiers took the legs and arms, the muscles in them less sensitive than the ones Sarah worked on.

"You four, scrub harder. The more you get now, the less you have to later," Ratchet barked to the team on the left leg, "Sarah, use the cloth on those lines gently."

A muffled, "On it," came from Sarah as she set the brush gently aside, snagged a cloth and continued.

"You, take the hose to that arm. Rinse the cleaner and dirt out throughly."

Forty minutes later, Bumblebee sat outside, Ironhide taking his place on the floor.

Each Autobot completed gave the team greater speed and efficiency as the cleaning progressed. Water drained when they rinsed each one.

The twins for once didn't make trouble. Lennox half worried they may pull a prank on the team cleaning them, but they didn't. That told Lennox the extent of the internal gunk.

They got five done before the cleaning team needed a break.

"I think I'll need a good massage after this," Annie rolled her shoulders, "I hope monthly cleanings aren't this bad."

Ratchet harrumphed, "This is two years worth of build up."

Mark asked, "We cleaned up the dirt, but do we need to also apply something like oil?"

Everyone turned to the boy, making him flush.

"What are you speaking of?" Ratchet demanded.

Sarah walked over to the armor boxes, pulled out a can, then returned, "It's a lubricant that stops squeaks and makes things that should turn, turn smoother. Less friction. It also helps remove rust. This is a mixture Mark found for us."

Ratchet held out his hand, "I would like to see a little of this."

She sprayed his finger tip.

Ratchet's eyes lit up as he rubbed the liquid over his fingertips, "This is," he gave a series of noises, which made Optimus roll into the hanger, transform.

Lennox asked, "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, Major Lennox. However, we would need to apply this to all mechs," Optimus answered.

A collective groan sounded from the cleaning teams.

"Mark," Sarah asked, "How many cans of this do we have?"

"I bought ten crates of them for our armors," he looked a little sheepish, "The smaller ones need a lot."

"Major Lennox, I think we need to go back to the first ones we cleaned and apply this immediately," Sarah called up to him.

"Is that oil rated for subzero temperatures?" he asked,

"It's good up to like 200 degrees celsius and down to negative 50 degrees celsius," Mark looked around at the soldiers, "Um, 392 to negative 58 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Mark, snag us some of those fast meals," Sarah went back to the corner, "Bumblebee, you are needed back inside."

"You are willing to do this?" Optimus asked.

"If I'd been thinking of it at the time, we'd have had this as part of the original plan. I've been thinking of you as people, not mechanical beings. I'll try to do both," Sarah hefted a crate, carried it back over to the cleaning area, "Okay everyone, take two cans for each person."

Lennox came down, "Take twenty minutes. Recharge."

"This proposal was approved so we can take our time with it."

Sarah looked up at Optimus, "I'm worried that someone is going to find a loophole to invalidate the approval. The faster we get this done, the less chance that occurs, and we can go, 'Well, we had approval so we got it done today.' Maybe aggressive but safer."

Lennox sighed, "Politics."

Optimus nodded wearily, "Please take your break. Bumblebee, come back in for oil once they return."

"I can certainly wait to get clean if I have oil to look forward to," Arcee added.

"I rather wait out here," Sideswipe chortled, "It's nice being out of the hanger without heading into danger."

Sarah sat on the floor, "I'm working on changing that. Maybe if I keep submitting proposals they'll approve some just to get rid of me."

Most of the men walked off to get food from the mess hall.

Lieutenant Starksen arrived with an order, making Sarah glare at him coldly.

Lennox walked over to the man, "Lieutenant Starksen."

The man handed over the order, "Delivery, sir."

Lennox reviewed the list, controlling his puzzlement. Many critical items had been moved to the not-so critical area. However, they were approved and delivered. He wondered about the rejected box of nerf footballs Sarah critically requested to reduce injuries.

"Looks in order, dismissed Lieutenant Starksen."

The man saluted, then marched out.

Lennox walked over to Sarah, "Want to explain?"

She took the inventory list, then sighed in relief, "My plan worked. The world is aligning with me."

"How did you get these Medbay items when they've been rejected every time?" Ratchet demanded.

She looked over at Annie, "You saw the pattern in the rejections?"

Annie nodded, "Anytime a critical item is requested for this team, it's rejected. However, all not critical are approved. Let me guess, you marked some as opposite to see if you could get approvals?"

"Yep," Sarah laid down, stretched out, "Then upgraded some of the not so critical to critical so they'd be safely rejected and not cause any harm."

"The box of nerf footballs that you wanted as critical?" Lennox asked.

"It's something Ratchet can throw that wouldn't severely hurt humans and if theres's a ricochet, not as damage compared to a wrench," she looked up at the medic, "I figured if Inventory Man changed his pattern and I got it, I'd plead my case for you to start using them. Got the idea from the sergeant that got clipped when you threw at Sunstreaker."

"Really?" Ratchet's face showed interest, "What is nerf made of? Some sort of metal?"

Sarah explained nerf then football as she ate with her tribe.


	15. Chapter 15

Another short chapter.

I will see if if can get another chapter posted shortly.

I can see Ratchet using the nerf, but I could also see the human section of the team "borrowing" some balls. Thanks for the thought Khalthar.

Thank you for favs/follows: Elthia and blackveilbridelover940

* * *

Sarah ached. Ratchet said the oil could be applied to faces last, however she knew they'd work long into the night to accomplish that.

They managed to get through all but two of the Autobots for cleaning and body oil.

Optimus and Ratchet remained.

They conversed in a private conversation, arguing based on their body language.

John massaged Annie's shoulders as the teams waited to know who would be next on the cleaning floor.

(I wish they'd make up their minds. We need to get the bulk done while we have the sun shining,) Mark sighed in boredom, (I want to take a hot shower.)

(Consider this,) Sarah replied, rolling her neck on her shoulders, (This is their shower. They haven't had it for years.)

(That's…disgusting,) Mark answered.

Annie chimed in, (I bet they feel really good now though. Dirt removed and oil rubbed in.)

Ratchet and Optimus kept going.

Sarah frowned, looked at her watch, noting an hour remained.

She focused on Optimus, seeing if she could initiate a private conversation.

Instead she ended up in their conversation.

(Optimus, you need to be first. If they can't complete in time today, I can wait until tomorrow.)

(Ratchet, you need to be in perfect condition if…) Optimus frowned, (Whoever joined, we need a few more minutes)

Sarah stated, her ears congested by the private nature of the link, (Optimus, you should get on the cleaning floor. We have only an hour left of daylight and it's winding down.)

(Sarah?) Ratchet sputtered, (How are you speaking to us?)

(In order to operate the armor, Frank implanted cyberlinks into us all. The Autobots can hear us when we are talking.) Sarah explained, wondering why he hadn't known since her tribe talked often in the group chat.

(No. I mean how did you breach an encrypted private conversation?) Ratchet glared down at her.

(This is my first attempt at starting a private conversation. I find it unpleasant since it dims my senses. How I breached, I don't know. Finish your conversation and get one of you on the floor so we can finish cleaning)

She disconnected delicately, relieved when her ears cleared and the scent of oil, soap and sweat tickled her nose.

Ratchet pointed to the floor, "You first, Optimus."

Lennox commented, "Optimus, you are Prime. You need to be in top condition."

Optimus looked around, then nodded, moving around the human cleaning team to sit on the floor.

Sarah grabbed her tools and walked over as Optimus stretched out.

Carefully moving up to his chest, she started cleaning, often dangling half in his chest as she worked rapidly, passing dirty cloths and sponges out to be rinsed and handed back.

They finished oiling his body as the sun set, letting him close his armor.

"Ratchet, we'll get you while there's warmth left," Sarah called, tossing the used cans of oil in a crate, pulling fresh ones.

Optimus stood, switched places with Ratchet.

Sarah stepped up to his chest and began working, Lennox calling out what they did, heading off Ratchet's commands.

The air had a small bite when they finished.

Sliding down to the floor, Sarah noted the exhausted faces of the cleaning crew.

Lennox called, "All Autobots come back in."

Once they were in, the hanger doors closed.

"Go for dinner everyone. Assess if you are able to keep working afterwards," Lennox dismissed the military men.

(Food in the mess hall?) Mark asked hopefully.

Stretching her back out, feeling pops, Sarah replied, (Go on, Mark. John, would you peek in the office and see how bad the paperwork today is?)

(I peeked earlier and saw nothing, but it wouldn't hurt to do a final check,) he offered Annie his hand, which she took.

Her tribe walked out, looking ready for bed.

"You should go too, Sarah," Lennox stated, "I'll get these instructions copied."

"I want to get the oil done tonight, but you're right," moving out of the hanger, "I hope they have hot food and coffee ready for us."

Not only was the food warm, the coffee had been freshly brewed, the temperature in the mess hall very pleasant after the hanger.

"I can't believe we let them get so bad," one of cleaning team groaned, "What else are we missing?"

Sarah finished her meal, sipping her coffee, trying to get some energy back.

"Hey, Twintower," another pointed at her with a fork, "What do we need to do to help them better?"

"I've been thinking of them as humans, just large. What would you do for a human in their place?"

The first hunched, "They don't have beds."

"They don't have the space for beds," second argued, "They aren't allowed off base. They need off base days."

A third jumped in, "Can we make something so they can do the internal cleaning themselves? Like a shower, but for Autobots?"

The three fought for their ideas, lowering voices and growling at each other. Sarah finished her coffee, returned her tray, wondering why people fought over ideas. They had good thoughts.

She'd ask Ratchet about normal sleeping patterns of Autobots and which form they used.

Feeling like she had a little more energy to give to the day's work, she returned to the hanger.

Only for General Burkes to send her to the showers with, "Finish tomorrow. We don't want tired hands making mistakes. You'll get time to complete this."

Post shower she collapsed into dreams where the Great Spirits whispered but she couldn't hear what they said.

Only the warning tone of their words.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the reviews: Khalthar and HeartsGuardianSol

The movies don't show the transformers having privacy or amenities, though that could be offscreen. I can imagine the Autobots had very little as they searched for the cube. No beds, no showers, little food and hardly any comfort. War is ugly and cruel, with results a reflection of that. If someone has been deprived of things most take for granted, they may not even remember to ask for them, and those who have it may not think to provide it to others. Then times that by millions of years.

Thank you for the favs/follows: HeartsGuardianSol and DragonLols

* * *

Lennox arrived early the next morning, noting the Autobots moved better. A lot better.

"Good morning, Optimus," Lennox climbed to the walkway.

"Good morning, Major Lennox," Optimus nodded to the open hanger door and the sunlight already coloring the desert sand, "Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe asked to sit under the canopy to watch the sunrise. I gave them permission."

Lennox smiled, "Enjoy the camouflage while its up. I think they'll take it down once we are done."

"Do you know when the others will arrive to finish the oil?" Optimus asked.

Lennox detected a slight eagerness in Optimus' voice and wished he'd been paying more attention to his teammates.

He shrugged, "I saw Sarah in the mess hall with Frank. They'd be the first to arrive."

The door opened and the liaisons walked in. Mark danced happily over to the crates of oil, humming loudly. John noted the crates to the side that were used up, typing into his phone. Most likely for reordering.

Sarah ascended, showing no signs she hurt from yesterday's efforts, "Major Lennox, Optimus."

"Sarah," they both replied.

"Optimus, how is the oil holding up? Any issues?" she asked gently.

Ratchet answered, "It is exactly what we needed. The cleaning did as expected. Most are nearly back to perfect operating status."

Sarah smiled at the medic, "I am glad to hear that. Did you want us to start with the facial oil now?"

"Yes. It will be time consuming for many due to our face plates."

Nodding, she descended, "Then we should get to work."

"Sarah, I'll take morning shift of the paperwork," John offered, "I imagine we'll have a mound today. If I can dent it, the better."

Soldiers filtered in, so Sarah nodded, "I appreciate that. If you need us, call."

John left as Mark handed out cans of oil.

Lennox smiled, "Alright everyone. Let's complete this mission."

They started with Sideswipe this time, Sarah working gingerly around the Autobot's eyes as three soldiers worked on the rest of the face.

"Stop twitching," Sarah warned, lowering the spray can, "You do that again and it'll get in your optics, not around."

"It's tickling me."

Lennox looked down, "You can be tickled?"

"It's why I insisted on doing the face last," Ratchet scowled, "Your faces are sensitive, aren't they?"

"So what do you suggest I do to minimize it?" Sarah countered, "We could take all day for one Autobot if we go this slow."

"Is the tickling from what Sarah is doing, or from all four working?" Frank asked, "For instance is it from the lower side of your face or upper?"

Sideswipe frowned, making Sarah cling to his shoulder as he shifted his head.

Lennox watched her adjust, planting her feet on a chest plate, as Sideswipe replied, "I don't know."

"Sarah, see if your work is the one causing the tickling. Eyes for humans are more sensitive than say the chin," Frank called up to her.

"Ready, Sideswipe?" Sarah asked, changing her position.

"Yes, Chief," he replied.

Sarah leaned in, carefully spraying, her body tense in case Sideswipe moved.

However, Sarah finished with no issues.

"Okay," Frank stated, "Sarah, you come down. You start with eyes...optics on the next Autobot. You," Frank pointed to the soldier on the right side, "You start."

Sarah barely got off Sideswipe when he twitched again.

"Stop, soldier," Frank ordered, "Lower right must be more sensitive."

"That doesn't match my knowledge," Ratchet argued.

Lennox smiled, "Is it possible Sarah is better at it?"

Sarah glared up at him, "If that is a crack about a woman's touch, you will not like what comes next."

He held up his hands in surrender, "I'm speaking from a mechanical engineering perspective. You are going for a doctorate."

"Nice save," Mark chuckled.

Sarah looked back up at Sideswipe, "If I'm doing this solo, it's going to take far longer."

"John is doing the paperwork," Lennox offered.

She looked distant for a few seconds, then shook her head, "Alright. Let's see how far I can get before lunch."

Sarah climbed back up the Autobot, then got back to work.

Her touch didn't force the Autobot to shiver as she worked on his lower face.

The other soldiers handed her cans as she emptied each one.

When done, Sarah leaned back, "All better?"

Sideswipe made some expressions, then smiled, "Yes, Chief."

The Autobot gently picked her up, set her down on the floor.

Lennox leaned on the walkway, "Sounds like you are in for a long day, Sarah."

"Several days," she countered, "Unless we can find more who have the skills to do this."

"We can try a team at first, then have Sarah to the deeper areas," Ratchet offered, "At least for the smaller mechs. The larger ones will need the skilled touch to sit still."

They moved with that plan, getting Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Arcee in before lunch break.

Sarah wiped her hands on a rag, "We'll have to do this monthly, correct, Ratchet?"

"Yes," Ratchet replied.

"I'll set up a schedule with John so I can devote the time to this," she tossed the rag into a box, "Enjoy the sunlight."

She walked out, most soldiers leaving the hanger with her.

"I take it Ironhide, Optimus and yourself are going to take the most time?" Lennox asked Ratchet.

The nod in reply sank Lennox's hopes they would finish today, along with the detailed explanation on why.

"Major Lennox?"

Lennox came to attention, saluted General Burkes as the general ascended the stairs, "General."

"At ease. How is the cleaning coming along?"

"We have three completely done for both cleaning and oiling. All other Autobots have been cleaned, but need to finish oil treatment, sir."

"You've done a lot of work and without an inventory request to help," Burkes smiled.

Lennox weighed his words, "Sarah's tribe has special cleaners and oils on hand for their armors. The chemicals are agreeable with the Autobots bodies, sir."

"And a certain officer blocking critical requests had no influence?" Burkes asked.

"We couldn't have requested the inventory since its special order, sir. It would take weeks to get it."

"Thus delaying the critical work," Burkes looked to Optimus who stood just inside the hanger, "Has this helped so far, Optimus Prime?"

"It has, general. We look forward to having it finished until monthly cleanings can be set up."

"That would explain the request Liaison Swiftrain sent to Mr. Ranthorne."

"Sir?" Lennox asked.

"Swiftrain is not as diplomatic as Twintower. It took me an hour to calm Mr. Ranthorne down about pushy Indians."

Lennox could see the businessman cutting down his financial opponents instead of negotiating. Sarah had the calm demeanor of someone use to being the reasonable one. A team builder. Not a conquerer.

"Perhaps he'll find Twintower's requests more reasonable, sir?"

"Hardly," Burkes snorted, "I think it would take an outburst like Icy River's to get them to back down."

"Icy River's?" Optimus asked.

Burkes raised an eyebrow, "You didn't do an internet search on Twintower and the other liaisons?"

"We have not," Optimus replied, "They are more than paint deep and an internet search would not help with who they are."

Burkes shook his head, "River is Twintower's father. He earned the nickname Icy River for his berserker attacks. That man doesn't rage like a flood, but sucks the heat and fury out of his opponents. Icy water steals strength and numbs the mind. He'd look at an enemy and that enemy would crumple as if he'd dragged them down to the bottom of an ice lake. River said his father uses a similar style. It wouldn't be surprising to find Twintower has a method like theirs."

Lennox knew when Sarah had turned cold, she'd channeled her father's attack. Kinda scary thinking she could flip from sweet and reasonable to a fighter.

Looking at Optimus, Lennox knew another that would be reasonable until someone hit that trigger just right. Then there'd be hell to pay.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the reviews: Khalthar and HeartsGuardianSol.

Thank you new favs/follows: AssassinaAquila and FFLover 4ever

* * *

Sarah headed back to the hanger, ready to work on the next Autobot, grateful John took over paperwork.

A voice hissed at her back, "Damn Injun."

She ignored it. Not the first time someone slurred her nor the last. It surprised her the snarls weren't more open.

She recalled military had a strict, disciplined order. Verbal attacks would result in extra work and reduced privileges.

Striding into the hanger, she noted that her next Autobot sat waiting for her.

Ratchet asked the Autobots sit for the oil. It made it easier to go into the crevices they needed for their face plates.

Smiling, she picked up a can of oil, walking towards the Autobot, her world at peace.

Except for a niggling sensation.

She tried to figure out what caused the dread, but she didn't see anything.

Climbing lightly up the Autobot, she set her feet as best she could, "Ready for oil, mech?"

Glad she remembered the Cybertronian term, the Autobot nodded, smiling.

Working methodically, she did the eyes first, optics to them, avoiding the tender sensors, but getting the cables around them.

The Autobot's sigh of relief made her grin while she adjusted positions.

"Chief?" Annie called.

"Yes, Annie?" Sarah moved so she could spray the cheek, directing the spray into the side of the Autobot's helm.

"Could we turn on music? We'll work on the armors while you are doing the facials."

She paused, looked down to Annie, thinking on it for a few seconds.

(We could put on a variety of songs,) Annie pleaded, (Kinda getting around the cultural block the cockers are putting in our way.)

(Why do I get the feeling you've been plotting this for more than a few minutes?) Sarah asked.

(I loaded the music player with a lot of different songs, including techno and dance.)

(Which you did last night, right?)

Annie looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, (Please, chief.)

Sarah looked up at Lennox and Epps who'd been watching the curious interplay, "Permission to turn on some music?"

Epps walked away, "I don't do puppy-eyes."

Lennox's lips twitched with amusement, "I have no problems with that as long as its not all Native American."

Annie bounced over to the music player, making Sarah roll her eyes, before returning to her work.

The first song played turned out to be rock.

The Autobot she oiled looked at the music player, listening aptly. Sarah would have to remember to give Annie a hug for the idea.

The world talked so she always listened to changing noises. The Autobots may not have had much music to enjoy on this alien world and hadn't learned to listen to the world. Yet.

Diligently working up to dinner, Sarah felt the niggling sensation creeping up her spine.

However, she'd finished six more Autobots.

She had Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus left.

"Close it up everyone," Lennox ordered, "We'll continue tomorrow."

Climbing down the Autobot, she stood a moment, stretching.

A hot shower should put her right.

Frank clapped her on the shoulder, "We'll make a medic out of you yet."

She laughed, "I thought you said I could take people apart better than I mended them?"

"Fleshy people," Frank clarified, "Seems you are shaman blessed with the metal ones."

"Is that to get back at me for all the times I called you a shaman?" Sarah scowled, "I learned not to."

Frank chided, "After thirty-two times."

"I think you exaggerate, medic."

Frank chortled, "Nope. Thirty-two," he smirked, "Time to get even."

"Don't you know anything?" she snorted, "You aren't supposed to warn the enemy about your intentions."

Sarah bent to set the empty can of oil in the box.

A shiver ran up into the base of her skull, lodged there.

Something terribly wrong would happen. Discordant notes wove through the world's words.

Annie screamed, a blood-curdling shriek.

Sarah whipped around, her eyes moving from Annie's scared expression down to a coiled grey snake ready to strike.

Thought became action so quickly Sarah blinked in surprise when an oil can slammed into the snake, sending it sideways.

Mark snagged Annie, being closest, then climbed Annie's armor to crouch on top, his eyes wide.

Sarah turned, heard a hiss, tackled Frank.

Wind passed her ankle as she held onto Frank and hauled herself up a beam to cling to the underside of a walkway, a little dazed how she got so high so fast. Her heart thundered and she trembled.

Shouts and orders thundered over her, around.

She looked down into the snake's eyes and knew this hadn't been an accident.

The niggling feeling dissipated with the arrival of these snakes.

"Black Mamba," Epps snapped, "All humans off the floor!"

Sarah looked up at Epps, "What?"

"Frank!" Mark screamed.

Annie's skin turned ash grey, her eyes fixed above her as she shivered. Mark held her looking like a child.

(What's going on?) John snapped, (Annie is screaming at me about snakes.)

(Get off the ground. We have venomous snakes on base. Bites will kill in seven to fifteen hours. Anti-venom may not get here in time) Frank clipped back at John, "Mark, she's going into shock. Keep her warm as best you can."

Autobots crowded the hanger, picking up humans, getting them set on shoulders or the walkways.

Ratchet picked up both Mark and Annie, moving rapidly to the Medbay, one of the snakes smacking into his foot only to recoil with a bang.

Arcee moved around the others, grabbing and killing snakes to deposit them in a box.

"Ratchet, I can help," Frank shouted.

Sarah looked down at a hand that hovered under her perch, then up at Optimus' face.

A battle mask covered his mouth, muffling his voice slightly, "Sarah, Frank, I will carry you into Medbay."

Frank leapt down into the palm, clutched Optimus' thumb.

Sarah slid down into his hand, grabbing onto his finger when he moved, walking through the chaos into Medbay.

Mark looked freaked out as he held onto Annie's hand, looking small on the Autobot sized bed, "Come on, Annie. The snakes are gone."

(Annie?) Sarah tried to get her attention in the group chat, but Annie didn't respond.

(John, is she still yelling at you?) Frank asked, "Ratchet, if she got bit, we don't have a lot of time to save her life."

"My scans show no bite nor any venom in her system," Ratchet rattled off a string of medical jargon as Optimus set Frank and Sarah on the bed.

Frank replied with another set of medical terms.

Sarah crawled over to Annie's side, covered a shoulder with her hand, "Annie, you're safe. We're here."

(She's gone silent,) John replied, (What the fuck happened?)

"Ophidiophobia most likely," Frank growled.

Sarah looked at him, putting the phobia part of the word with Annie's reaction to ask, "Fear of snakes?"

Ratchet handed down a kit to Frank, from which Frank drew out a bottle, and a needle. He filled the needle, then poked the needle into Annie.

Frank stated, "She must be deathly afraid of them to have this reaction. An early trauma involving a snake."

Ratchet replied, "A bite from a rattlesnake when she was five years old per her medical file."

Sarah looked down at Annie, hearing John's increasingly frantic yells at them, knowing whoever the enemy was, they'd taken down two of her tribe members. John wouldn't leave Annie's side.

As Annie regained her color and slid into a drugged sleep, Sarah knew she had to move quickly to protect her tribe. All of them.

(Mark, you are not going anywhere without escort,) Sarah looked at his frightened eyes, feeling the weight of the chief shoved on her shoulders, (Frank, same with you. John, Annie will need time to recover from her fright. You'll stay with her.)

(What about you?) John snarled, (You are as important as us.)

(The Autobots need Mark. He's the only one who can make the alloy for Medbay,) Sarah stated cooly, fighting the icy fighter edging closer to the surface, (If they succeed in taking him out, it's over.)

(You're our chief,) John yelled, (You aren't expendable.)

(Our tribe is more than us,) She firmly pointed out, (We have others in our tribe beyond us five. The chief's duty is to protect the tribe. Whatever way they can.)

"Is Annie stable?" Lennox's voice asked.

Frank replied, "For now. We'll have to see how she is once she wakes."

Whoever did this would not like Sarah if Annie woke up irrevocably broken.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews: Venomspark, Khalthar and HeartsGuardianSol.

* * *

Lennox stood on an Autobot-sized side table, watching Sarah's face.

He didn't like what he saw.

It made him think they'd see Sarah in a rage sooner rather than later.

She knelt beside Annie, her posture defensive, a hand on her hurt friend. No, not a friend in that instant. Her ward, her charge.

Looking up at Optimus, he knew she wasn't the only one on edge.

A slight tingle ran over Lennox, making him stare at Ratchet as the Autobot finished a scan.

The medic growled, "None of you were bitten. You'll need to ingest nutrition to replenish your energy reservoirs."

"Major Lennox, has the rest of the base been warned of the snakes?" Sarah's voice practically frosted the air.

"Yes. Three more killed outside the hanger. About a dozen in the hanger. All Black Mambas. So far no reported injuries."

"Those are not native to America," Frank scowled, "Africa is their home, isn't?"

Epps rubbed his head, "Yeah. We lose a couple soldiers to them per year. One of the deadliest snakes on the planet. Major, we haven't been to Africa for over a year."

"They didn't come from a prior mission," Sarah stated softly.

"You suggesting they were planted?" Epps sounded uncertain.

"Coincidence is too much when Annie is afraid of snakes. If they were snakes native to this area, then we could put it up to them seeking a warm place, but to have numerous fatal snakes from halfway across the world on a covert military base," she shook her head, "No. Not coincidence."

An attack. Another on the liaisons or against human allies of the Autobots?

He rubbed his neck, considering the liaisons. With the exception of Frank, the others were young. Too naive to be in the middle of a war between the Decepticons and the Autobots, or to be fighting someone in the shadows.

He'd have to report to General Burkes about the snakes and Sarah's past. Sarah had been attacked by six boys. If six men ganged up on her, she'd be finished, either mentally or physically.

She couldn't measure up to the soldiers on base. She wasn't Optimus, both soldier and leader.

A voice called up to them, "Sarah, I'll sit with Annie. You need to get food."

John sounded calm, but Lennox could see the seething anger under the businessman. Lennox recalled seeing Annie and him leaving their room together, Annie playfully buttoning John's jacket. The two acted like a long married couple.

God help the one who caused the snakes. John wouldn't negotiate. He'd go straight to butchering the coward.

"Good idea, John," Sarah replied wearily, the icy edge to her words softening, "You'll notify me if she wakes?"

"You know I will," John climbed a ladder to the top of the side table, walked over to the bed, "Mark, you should go too."

Mark shook his head, "I can't eat right now."

Sarah stood, moved in a glide that conveyed a dangerous predator as she switched with John, her eyes old.

Lennox turned to Epps, "You need food too, Master Sergeant."

Epps smiled, "I'll switch with you after, sir."

As Epps and Sarah walked away, Lennox felt sorry for the young leader. She didn't need assassins trying to kill her and her tribe. Girls her age were making families, building the future.

While men like him tore down the enemy's dreams.

"Don't worry about Chief," Frank stated, making Lennox look at the medic.

"Why?"

Frank sighed, "If there's more trouble tonight, she'll end it. Especially if she takes up weapons instead of shields."

"Why would that matter?" Lennox asked.

"Shields ground her. They tell her she is defending someone, something. When she is defending, she doesn't go on the offensive. If she takes up a weapon, it's a tornado, or flood. She is nature's fury personified."

"She has no military training," Lennox argued.

Frank laughed, bitterly amused, "My chief trained with her father and her grandfather for a decade. That's a lot more than the boys they rushed out of basic in my day."

Lennox sighed, "I'll leave this in your hands. If you need me, I'll be in the hanger."

Supervising the clean-up of the deadly snakes and shutting down the oil station for the day, Lennox wondered who pulled off importing the exotic animals into the base without alerting anyone.

Inventory certainly could and they had issues with Starksen until Sarah figured out that way to get the critical items. Retaliation?

Mr. Ranthorne had been a royal pain in the ass about nearly everything. However, how could he get the snakes?

Sarah returned with Epps an hour later. She carried a stack of papers and a box of pens.

She vanished into Medbay, allowing Epps to trot up to him.

"Been thinking, Major," Epps started, "What if this is some sort of Anti-Cybertronian sentiment?"

Optimus turned to looked at them, "How so, Epps?"

"A single Black Mamba is overkill for most humans. Over a dozen, that screams crazy or fanatical. A fanatical could be working here and hate Cybertronians of both types," Epps offered, "We've had soldiers like that in the past. We could be dealing with one now. It just happened the snakes popped out with Annie, when they were intended for the soldiers working with the Autobots."

"Too many theories, not enough evidence to take a stand," Lennox rubbed his neck, "What is Sarah doing with the stack of papers?"

"Paperwork. She said she'd do it near her tribe so they'd know they're safe."

Lennox shook his head, "We need to get to the bottom of this, Epps. We can't have our liaisons die. Not our men nor mechs."

Optimus nodded in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for the reviews:Khalthar, crazygal3758, and HeartsGuardianSol.

Thank you for favs/follows: opal orchid and Shimmering Dawnstar

* * *

Sarah woke sore.

Rotating her neck, she shivered in the chill air.

Annie lay on the bed, curled up against John, exactly where Sarah saw them last.

Mark sprawled across the bed, in no danger of falling off due to the sheer size.

Frank's voice drew her to Ratchet's hunched form.

"Annie is strong. She just needs time. Knowing she's safe is key," Frank spoke with Ratchet, professional to professional, "Keeping the snake remains out of sight will help."

"That matches with my understanding of human psychology," Ratchet groused, "Humans are so fragile. For a mech, it's much easier."

The two discussed the differences between Cybertronians and humans.

Whispers from the world sounded harmonious as the two medics spoke.

Everyone should attain that. Equality, balance.

Yet someone threw the balance off, bringing snakes from Africa with the intent to kill.

The world whispered to her and she breathed, "It's not over."

"What is not over?"

She looked up at Optimus, shook her head, "The world is saying that. I do not know what it means. Sometimes it will be after an event when it makes sense."

"Did the world warn you of the danger yesterday?" he asked.

"A discordant note in the sounds. As if the wind stuck an unnatural block and the insects went quiet with a predator's presence. Nothing specific."

"How does one listen to the world?"

Smiling, she said what her Grandfather told her, "Still your inner self and listen. The world always speaks."

"What does it sound like?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, listened, "A breeze through the hanger from outside, rustling papers. Birds chirping in the distance. Hydraulics moving, and the ground outside cracking from the first rays of sun. It is in the hum of generators, people moving back and forth, their voices calling. The pattern is settled, calm. Homey," she looked up at Optimus, "I imagine many of these sounds are alien to you?"

"Many are familiar," he countered.

She glanced over when Annie made a noise, then settled. Guilt warred in her while John hugged Annie closer.

"You did as much as you could."

Baffled, Sarah looked up at Optimus, "What do you mean, Optimus?"

"A leader does all they can for their people. No matter how fast, strong, or smart, leaders will lose those they command," a sad tone entered his voice, "What you do with the living defines you."

"I know I'm young for a leader, Optimus," she sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "I know I'll make mistakes. I don't want them to hurt my tribe. The harm is on me for leading them here."

"Their happiness is also on you," he offered, kneeling so his face filled her view, "No matter how many are lost, recall the good. Leave the bad behind."

She looked into his eyes, knew he imparted wisdom. She stilled the rage inside and asked, "How can one do that, when enemies slip through shadows?"

"What do you fight for?" he asked

"To protect. My tribe, my people, my friends, my family."

"What would you die for?"

"All of them," she stated without hesitation.

"What would you live for?"

She looked at him, not understanding, "How is that different than the die for question?"

He smiled sadly, standing, "Find your answer to that and nothing will stand in your way."

Optimus walked out.

She'd live for her tribe, her family, her friends, but it lacked a core for the final question.

"Liaison Twintower?"

Lennox's voice made her stand, unkink her body, "Major Lennox?"

He replied, "You up for getting oil all over?"

If the attack occurred to stop her and her tribe, then she would not oblige the cowards.

"Tell Ironhide he's up first," she walked to the ladder, descended, "He's getting a facial."

Take the good moments while she could and treasure them.

She knew how easily happiness could be snatched away. Just as innocence had been.


	20. Chapter 20

Previous chapter was shorter than norm so I decided to post this chapter, too.

* * *

Lennox admired how Sarah continued working, her hands steady as she treated Ironhide.

Ratchet stood over her shoulder, giving her advice as she sprayed Ironhide's face, getting to the hard to reach places with expertise.

She acted as if yesterday didn't happen.

However, he couldn't act that way.

He'd seen the snake slither out behind Annie, heard her horror at it. Then like a fast ball from a seasoned pitcher, the oil can slammed into the snake, sending it flying away from Annie.

Mark hadn't paused. He'd grabbed Annie then flew up off the ground like it had become lava.

Sarah tackled Frank, the second snake lashing by her foot, then hauled ass up the beam, carrying the solider as if he weighed nothing.

If the Autobots hadn't been there, especially Arcee, the snakes may have claimed several lives before they organized.

Epps muttered, "We really need to take out this enemy before they attack Mark."

"Why not her?" Lennox asked quietly, but he suspected Epps came to the same conclusion he had.

"If she's the target, they'd hit Mark first," Epps rubbed his head, scowling, "Going slowly after the body to kill the head."

"We don't know where this is coming from. Is it due to them being liaisons? Pro-Autobot?" Lennox leaned over, frowning.

Sarah whistled, making him look up.

"If you want to speculate and not have me hear, choose another place to stand," she looked over Ironhide's shoulder, "Otherwise, I'll add my thoughts."

Lennox straightened, "How the hell did you hear that?"

"It so happens this the ideal spot to hear your whispers. Must be the hanger's acoustics."

Found out, he asked, "What do you think?"

"That the soldiers on this base don't openly say what they think. I know there's at least two that mutter about Injuns," she stated, moving back to Ironhide, "Very unbecoming but understandable."

Epps choked, "Understandable?"

She sighed, "Native Americans are nearly the most feared of the minorities in this country, Epps. The most feared happens to share a skin color with my people but the same deity of the majority. Most Americans grew up with westerns and other shows where my people are hideous cannibals or savages that murder at the drop of a pin."

"You must have restraint," Ironhide snorted, making Ratchet hiss, "Don't move."

"If I gave into the stereotype, then it proves their point, Ironhide. However, if the attacks keep up, they'll see what one of us can do when riled up. They won't like the result," Sarah tossed a can down to the waiting soldier, "I'm moving to the other side."

Sarah moved to sit on Ironside's shoulder, leaning in to examine something, "Ironhide, is this a scar?"

"Yes," Ironhide proudly confirmed, "Got it in Iacon during the early battles."

"Ratchet, is the oil going to be a problem?"

"Don't apply above the area or to the immediate sides," Ratchet ordered.

Sarah pulled a can from a tool belt she hung on her hips, shaking it.

"So you know there are a couple soldiers on base who slur you. Why didn't you report it?" Epps asked.

Sarah paused, looked over at him, "I deign not to acknowledge their bullying."

Epps laughed, "Using fancy words isn't going to get you out that easy. Why stand for the whispers?"

"I was bullied at school. It's nothing new. It's why I'm fairly independent. I'm the black sheep of the herd," she returned to her work, "Always mocked for my shiny ebony coat, but never inclined to follow meekly into the knives of White Men."

"You do know I'm a White Man, right?" Lennox joked.

She looked at him, smiled, "Are you? I wonder if maybe the Great Spirits gave you to your parents as a baby."

"I'm not some changeling," Lennox smirked, "Though my wife sometimes thinks so."

Optimus' voice echoed through the hanger, "What are the Great Spirits you speak about?"

Lennox looked at Optimus' vehicle mode sitting under the camouflage, waiting for his turn.

Sarah focused on her work, "My people believe that everything in nature has its counterpart in a spirit. Coyote or Spider are larger mystical beings of their smaller brethren. However, their natures vary. Coyote is the trickster. He disguises himself so humans will not know him and play pranks on the foolish, the vain, or the arrogant," she looked over at Optimus, "I thought you were one who might have inspired tales of the Great Spirits, Optimus."

"Which animal spirit did you think he was?" Lennox asked impulsively.

She waved that off, working, "That doesn't matter. The Great Spirits walk among the people, their touch light on some, heavier on others. Huhak, the Thunderbird, rattles the heavens with thunder for those foolish to think themselves above nature as an example. When we die, we go to the home of the Great Spirits and are reunited with our ancestors in the sky."

"So if I see this Coyote, I should run away?" Epps joked.

"If you see Coyote, it is most likely because he has had fun with someone close to you."

"Fun?"

She snorted, "Would you like me to tell you adult versions of the stories?"

"No," Lennox stated before Epps could reply, "Let's keep it PG-13."

"As you wish, Major Lennox. Perhaps a creation tale instead?"

"Sure."

Sarah's voice rose and fell as she told of how two stars made the first human, a young girl, while she oiled Ironhide.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews: HeartsGuardianSol

My editing is going really well so look out for more chapters coming very soon.

* * *

Sarah ended the tale the same time as Ironhide's oil.

"Ironhide, how does it feel?" she asked.

He nodded, then snarked, "Good job for a human."

She laughed, "Just remember that because I'm shorter than you doesn't mean I'm less vicious in combat."

"You may be decent with those shields of yours," Ironhide scoffed, "But you wouldn't stand a chance against a Decepticon."

The world whispered softly, "We shall see."

Sarah only smiled at the Autobot, "Let's hope it's never put to the test."

Agilely, she climbed down him, then leapt to the floor.

"Take a break Sarah. Take Mark and Frank with you," Lennox ordered.

She gave him a clipped salute before moving off.

Ratchet set Mark and Frank beside the Medbay door, "Go. I don't want anymore sick humans."

Mark moved like a day old colt, rubbing his eyes as he looked around in confusion.

She took his elbow and guided him into the base, eyes watching out for snakes, just in case one escaped.

They arrived at the mess hall, got trays and joined the line.

Inching along, she heard a pause in the world's voice.

"Injuns," Sarah half turned, when something slammed into her stomach, took her to her knees, coughing to get breath.

Frank moved by her, taking out whoever struck her.

Chaos erupted, people struggling, punching, fighting.

Mark clutched her back, "Sarah!"

Her hands grabbed onto the trays they'd dropped. She felt steady, grounded.

She stood, bringing up the trays in a defensive stance, eyes darting as enemies tussled near, then away.

"Attention!" the command almost made her stand straight, but her charge keened in fear, forcing her to stay.

The soldiers saluted the man in the doorway, signs of battle on many.

"Liaison Twintower?" the man asked.

Her eyes turned and looked him dead on.

"You want to drop the trays?"

"Am I going to be attacked again?" she coughed out, her body aching from the blow she'd taken.

"Only if that person wants to die today."

Sarah finally recognized the man. General Burkes.

Coming out of her defensive stance, she set the trays down on the counter, coughing as her body relaxed.

She found air very precious, her body moving back to normal breathing.

Amazement followed since she hadn't grabbed two weapons and gone to town on everyone in sight. The last time she'd done that, her father and grandfather wore her down by alternating their strikes.

Mark peeked out from around her, like a shy child. He looked at all the men, including Frank.

"Who threw the first punch?" Burkes demanded.

No one answered.

She couldn't say since she'd been hacking in air as fast as her lungs could draw breath.

"Liaison Twintower?"

She looked at Burkes, "General?"

"Who threw the first punch?"

"I do not know, sir," if she had, she'd turn the coward in.

Burkes looked over all the men, scowling, "Soldiers, no off-base time for anyone. In addition, you'll all do sixty laps around the outside of the base, then a hundred push-ups."

Sarah felt ill. She'd have to run around the base while her lungs struggled with normal breathing. Great.

"Dismissed," Burkes turned to her, making Mark shrink down in alarm.

He considered her as the soldiers filed out, Frank remaining at attention.

(Frank,) she started.

(Habit, Chief) he said, embarrassed.

"Liaison Twintower, get boxed meals for yourself and the other liaisons, then report back to the Autobot hanger. Have Ratchet look you over."

"He didn't want any more sick humans, sir," she growled, anger tightening her muscles.

Burkes snorted, "Better than dead or broken ones. Dismissed."

She stared at him a moment, "Why not force me to run around the base until I'm dizzy?"

"And punish the Autobots? No," he smiled, "Besides, I have the feeling you took the first hit. Knowing how careful you've been to be diplomatic, you didn't instigate the fight. Frank jumped in to defend you while you shielded your youngest tribe member. Sound accurate?"

She nodded.

"Get food, return to the hanger and let Lennox know that I wish to speak with him," Burkes marched out.

Aching and not hungry anymore, she collected five meals, then escorted Mark back to the hanger, Frank a shadow at their backs.

She opened the door to stand face to face with Lennox.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"General Burkes wants to see you, Major Lennox," she said wearily, "As to what happened to me, there was a bar fight."

"We don't have a bar," Epps replied, coming up behind Lennox.

"Someone should have told the soldiers running laps that," Sarah escorted Mark towards Medbay, "Just be grateful I had makeshift shields."

Lennox walked past her, marching rapidly.

Ratchet came out, and she felt a weird sensation slide over her.

"You'll have a bruise, otherwise you are okay," he said then went back inside Medbay.

Ignoring Ratchet's obvious analysis, Sarah handed three of the food containers to Mark, "Make sure John eats."

He nodded, his eyes still a little freaked as he scurried into Medbay. Frank leisurely followed, taking the fourth food container.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Optimus asked.

"Someone punched me hard enough to not only knock the breath out of me, but I would have gone full offensive if not for the food trays. Besides that, I'll live," she sat on a crate, cracked open her food, "Be nice not to have cowards, but that is how White Men handle things."

Epps wisely didn't comment as he took charge and got everything set up for the second Autobot of the day, letting her eat her meal mechanically.

Sarah pondered the situation in the mess hall. Someone ignited the racist fear and hatred to break rank and attack her. Someone who used minion shields.

Finishing the meal, she breathed evenly as she sought answers. To calm the snarling inside her, or at least give it a target.

An officer? Someone who could say something innocently but the soldiers would take as an order? It made sense.

"So who's going for the oil?" Epps asked, breaking Sarah out of her reverie.

She looked at the time, "I think Ratchet should be next considering the time left today."

"Are you overriding me as the medical officer?" Ratchet folded his arms across his chest and glowered down at her.

She watched him for a long moment, mastering her rage, then stated, "Optimus has far more face plates than both you and Ironhide put together. Getting oil into all of them is a full day task. So do you want a tired and cranky liaison tomorrow, or would you rather have the one that has the energy to tackle the paperwork pile that's taller than her by now and getting this task finished without mistakes?"

He huffed, then walked over to the work space.

Sarah stood, collected several cans which she secured to her tool belt before approaching the grumpy medic.

He held out a hand to stop her before she started climbing, "I'll hold you."

Looking at the palm up hand, she shrugged, then stepped into his hand.

He slowly brought her up to the front of his face.

She shook the first can, got to work even as inside her anger bubbled.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the review: Khalthar

* * *

Lennox wanted to curse as he returned to the hanger. He felt equal parts gratitude and worry from what he told General Burkes. Burkes looked stunned to find out Sarah had a sealed file and for what. His order that came next made sense, even if it put more on Lennox.

At least one human soldier per liaison and, when possible, an Autobot.

Burkes didn't like the liaison got sucker punched when she'd been getting food. Then add her sealed past and the mess hall attempt to strike fear into her. Lennox had to agree with Burkes order.

She wasn't military despite Frank's warnings. She didn't move like a soldier in her armor. She acted like a huge walking tower shield.

"You're too slow," Ratchet growled.

Lennox froze at the returned snarl, "Stop backseat driving."

Sarah knelt in Ratchet's hand, applying oil, her face downright murderous.

"Your efficiency," Ratchet started before Sarah looked into his eyes, stopping the medic's words.

"Stop or you and I will go a round in my armor without my shields. I will not be the one needing medical attention."

That deadly promise made Lennox think it would a good time to get her to take thirty minutes.

"Break time, Sarah," he ordered.

The look she shot down at him made him stand straighter with wariness.

Icy River. Like father, like daughter, he thought, staring at her.

John's voice cut through the challenge, "Chief, would you sit with Annie? There's that stack of paperwork."

Lennox thought it well played. Sarah bottled whatever set her off inside, then waved down in request. He half expected an imperial point.

Ratchet carefully set his hand down, letting her off. Sarah tossed her empty cans into a box before sweeping by John, disappearing into Medbay.

"A couple words of advice," John said tiredly, "If you have to stare her down, let Optimus do it. The worst she could do is break her foot or fist. Against a human, they'd end up in the hospital," John raised a hand to cut off any protests, "I've seen you both fight. You'd lose because you'd try not to hurt her when she isn't towards you. Second, easiest way to distract her is to mention White Man's government or processes. You'll hear a rant, but that is the worse that will happen."

A string of snarls came out of the Medbay, sounding like Sarah cursing but in a language Lennox didn't recognize.

John smiled sadly, "Third, with one or more of us injured, the best place for her is in defending her people. That means she's taking over part of Medbay, but she'll avoid laying a smackdown on someone while focused on defense."

Optimus knelt, "How long should she be left with Annie and Mark?"

"Thirty minutes minimum. The longer, the better. I'll go collect more paperwork for her to fight after I take time to tidy up."

Lennox winced, "Unfortunately, going forward you'll need to be escorted by a member of my team around base."

"Good," John said, "I'm use to bodyguards."

Lennox stared at him, "You are?"

"I'm not a fighter without my armor. The lighter skinned men tend to pick a fight with me because they think I'm easy prey," John shrugged, "Besides, why mess up my suit when a bouncer type can deal with it. So who's my bodyguard?"

Epps snorted, "I'm due for a break."

"Then I'll be in familiar company," John indicated the door, "After you, Master Sergeant."

Lennox sighed while Epps and John vanished into the base, "This just keeps getting better and better."

Optimus asked, "Are you well, Major Lennox?"

"General Burkes is not…pleased with what happened in the mess hall. A soldier from my team must be with the liaisons at all times when they move outside this hanger and Medbay," Lennox hoped the next bit would go well, "Also an Autobot escort, when available."

Ironhide transformed and stood next to him, "Protect them from those who wish them harm?"

Lennox nodded, "Sarah handled herself well in front of Burkes, but," he waved around, "afterwards, not so much."

Optimus offered, "You once said that humans put themselves in the shoes of others to understand them, yes?"

"Yeah," Lennox frowned at the sudden question, "What's your point, Optimus?"

"I was once a young leader, inexperienced. I started as a peacetime leader. Sarah is a peacetime leader with some skills for war," Optimus explained, "However she is facing far more enemies than I did, with fewer warriors at her back, and those who should be in her group betraying her at every turn, harming her people. An outburst should have occurred sooner."

Lennox felt incredibly stupid when Optimus stated it simply.

"Not a lot that can be done to help except let her calm down," he flinched at the string of curses flowing from Medbay, "I don't think I want to know what she's saying."

"You do not," Optimus replied calmly.

"You know Native American languages?" the Autobots continued to surprise him.

Optimus nodded, "We downloaded all of Earth's languages so we could communicate efficiently, Major Lennox."

"Is she cursing us?" he asked hesitantly when another string echoed out.

"That is anatomically impossible," Ratchet smiled, "though it would be interesting to observe if she managed it."

"I don't want to know. Plausible deniability," Lennox ascended to the walkway so the Autobots wouldn't have to kneel to speak comfortably with him.

"Perhaps it's the lack of others femmes?" Arcee mused.

"What?" he asked her.

"According to my observations there are no other human femmes on base. Is it possible this environment is not conducive to femme-mech partnerships, therefore a basis for attacks?" she asked, "Media the last two years show increasing transparency in how femmes are treated in military situations. Harassment noted many times."

His stomach plummeted, "She's female, Native American, a leader and the liaison to the Autobots. Any one of those individually would bring her trouble."

"She is the primary inventor of these," Optimus indicated the armors sitting in the corner, "You reacted with disbelief, surprise. Some could react with jealousy, fear, anger, hatred."

"Intelligence is a threat to some in the military," Lennox rubbed his hair, leaving it in spikes, "To the right or wrong people, that's an asset."

"Major Lennox, some of your paperwork found its way into my stack again," the voice didn't sound angry, but he didn't want to go anywhere near the irate liaison.

His wife used the same deceptively calm voice when she was fighting mad.

"Thank you for finding it, Sarah," he wondered what paperwork of his had gotten to her and if he could safely retrieve it without injury.

"Thank me when I," a string of harsh words, "to the one mixing up the paperwork. No wonder the prior liaisons had so much trouble. White Man's government wasting so much time, effort and energy, it's a wonder the world isn't a barren wasteland."

"Whoever it is may make it worse if you do whatever you just said to them."

She remained silent for a while, "White Man's politics."

It sounded like a curse.

John thankfully returned, looking more himself, carrying two boxes of paperwork. Epps followed at his back.

"Major Lennox," John said, "I'll help sort the paperwork in these. I think theres a few more for you and Master Sergeant Epps."

"I'll wait for the full stack," Lennox stated, "Kinda wish I'm not the face man of all Caucasians."

John replied as he disappeared into the Medbay, "You act like a Native American so you are not White Man's point person."

Lennox blinked after the liaison, wondering if he'd been complimented.


	23. Chapter 23

A long chapter.

* * *

Sarah worked steadily through the stupidity of paperwork, cleanly cutting off the enemy's attempt to demoralize her with reams of dead trees, routing the misfiled forms back to Lennox with John's help.

Irritation rode her still, but it had ebbed somewhat.

She shouldn't have snapped at Ratchet.

Setting aside the completed progress report on the cleaning project, she placed her head in her hands.

By the Great Spirits, she acted like a spoiled child. No, worse. She'd acted like White Man.

She'd apologize. Stress should never be an excuse for snarling like a bobcat.

(Snakes)

Sarah's head came up and she half crouched to find the offending animal, when she realized Annie stared at the ceiling, shaking.

John gripped Annie's hand, "None here, Annie."

Sarah carefully moved over to Annie's side, "You're safe. Ratchet wouldn't let one in here."

Ratchet huffed, "Unsanitary."

Annie sat up, gripped John, crying, "It hissed at me."

Sarah stated firmly, "The snakes are gone. They won't hurt you nor anyone else."

John soothed, hugging Annie, "Sarah threw a fast can and taught it to leave us alone."

Annie looked up at John through tears, "Fast…can?"

Mark smiled mischievously, "Fastest can thrower in the west."

Annie started chuckling, then laughed. To fall into hysterical tears.

Then she looked around in alarm, "Frank?"

He replied from across the Medbay, "Here, helping check supplies."

"The snakes," Annie looked afraid, "what if there's more…"

"I'm sure the soldiers are cautious. I doubt any snake will be able to get within a hundred meters of this place without a military gun pointed at them."

"The nearest one is at five hundred meters, and moving away," Ratchet stated.

Annie looked up at the Autobot, blinked, "How do you know?"

"I'm aware of their venomous nature now so I will keep a look out for them in the future. I am compiling all the snakes common to this country and if they are dangerous to humans. The other countries will take longer to catalogue."

Annie relaxed, leaned into John, "I don't want to ever see one again."

Sarah's shoulders relaxed at the calmness moving over Annie's face.

Annie hadn't broken, merely cracked.

Mark looked at Sarah, "Would you accompany me to the room, chief?"

She saw he had something to say and wanted it in private.

Moving over to the table, she picked up the completed forms, "Let's go get our escort and drop these forms off."

Mark slid down the ladder like he dreaded what came next.

She had a feeling he'd tell her his greatest fear.

Then she'd act accordingly.

However, she had to speak to Ratchet.

She looked at him, started a private conversation, her vision dimming around the edges, (Ratchet?)

He glanced at her, then gruffly demanded, (What?)

(It was wrong of me to snap at you. I hope you can forgive me for being rude.)

(You and Prime have similar patterns. You take on pain that isn't yours to take. Just don't get as bad as him. I don't want to be responsible for both of you. I will weld you to a berth if needed,) he disconnected the conversation.

Worried about the damage he could do to her flesh, she descended the ladder and joined up with Mark, walked out into the main hanger.

"Major Lennox?" she asked, getting his attention, "We need to file these papers. Who will be our escort?"

"Me!" Sideswipe called, his holoform appearing beside them.

"And me," Sunstreaker's near identical holoform popped up.

Baffled, Sarah looked up as Lennox looked equally amused and worried.

"No pranks," she stated, the two Autobots looking like kicked puppies, "I don't think anyone would take it in good fun."

They looked chagrined.

An ensign came up, "I'm coming with you."

"Certainly," she nodded, "I'm dropping off these papers first, then go to the liaison's room."

Mark deflated but went along.

When the ensign searched under the beds before letting them into the room, Mark changed to defeated.

He collected clothing and his toiletries kit dejectedly.

(Mark?) she engaged the private link, (This is a private link but dims our senses. Will this help?)

She carefully picked up her own kit, set it back where it should be. She didn't remember moving it. However, it had been a trying several days.

(I'm next,) Mark yelled in the link, (They know what I did and they'll charge me with drug trafficking.)

(Mark, you're not making sense. Please explain.) she soothed, sitting down and rolling her shoulders, readying them for new burdens.

(I didn't know what it was. The chief's son asked me to make it, said it was up my alley. It was fun. Challenging even with the protections. The chemicals were so…so complex and the results came out crystalline. I loved it. Then I found out what it was called outside the reservation. Meth.)

She waited for him to continue, listening.

(I told the chief about it, who asked me to make it, how long I'd been doing it. I didn't want our tribe to be drug pushers. He said he'd look into it.) Mark turned away, gathered his items, (He called me into a meeting with the elders. He banished me for making Meth. He said nothing about his son. He claimed I did it to make White Man's drugs and to profit)

(When he goes to the home of the Great Spirits, he will be found lacking,) she said, slowly standing, (He punished the one who realized their mistake, not the one who brought shame upon them all.)

Mark looked over, then sobbed.

She pulled him into a hug as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe rushed into the room, the ensign at their backs.

(I don't want to shame this tribe nor you. You gave me a home. You welcomed me,) he clutched her, (You gave me a family I'll never abandon. I don't want to be the one to bring it down.)

(We all have wounds and shames of the past, Mark. Annie with snakes. Frank with his days as a soldier. Even I do. Our enemies kick up dirt in our direction. They will find that dirt in a wind clings more to them than us.)

(I want to stay here, but if charges are laid against me.)

(If they use this, then I'll turn it back unto them. You were a minor at the time, correct?)

(Ten. I wandered for a couple years until you took a chance on me. You didn't hesitate.)

(I saw you for you. You have never given me any reason to regret that decision. None of this tribe have, old and new.)

Mark looked up at her, sniffed, (New?)

(Our Autobot brothers and sisters,) she smiled, (We must stand strong for them.)

He thought for a moment, then looked hopeful, (Isn't there a form to notify we've added members?)

(We'll discuss it once I see the official recognition of our tribe. I'll bug the Suit. Now, I think you need a shower.)

"Sorry," he stepped back, looked horrified at the front of her rumpled, tear-stained shirt.

"I'll be getting oil on it soon enough," she dissolved the link, "On second thought, I'll switch so Ratchet has nothing to complain about during his facial. He is very particular about germs."

She turned, pulled off the shirt, grateful for the tank top she wore, tossed it into the hamper, then pulled on another working shirt, "Go shower. I'll wait outside."

Mark nodded, grabbed his pile and walked out with the ensign.

Sideswipe leaned into her, whispered, "You need to learn encryption."

"Like my mind could come up with anything you couldn't break," she muttered back at him, "And what was said between me and Mark must be kept between us."

"What is…" she placed a hand over his mouth with a warning look.

She walked out, catching up with the Mark and their human escort.

When Mark entered the showers with the Ensign, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stayed next to Sarah.

She connected with Sideswipe privately, (Meth is the short name of a drug called Methamphetamine. It's one of the worse drugs as its toxic. Causes euphoria, clarity of thought and other benefits that are too little for the damage it does to the human body. Making the drug is highly dangerous for one wrong move results in fatal poisonous gas. Meth is illegal. If White Man's Government found out, they may charge Mark, regardless of him being a minor at the time. The enemy in the shadows may or may not bring this up. This is why I didn't want you to say a word out loud.)

(He brought this to his Prime and the Prime protected his sparkling instead?) Sideswipe asked.

She did a translation, frowned, (I don't equate Chiefs with Primes. They are more family leaders, and the family is large.)

(But you're a Prime.)

She looked at him, raised an eyebrow, (No. I'm a chief. What Optimus is, is larger than anything I am, than any of the chiefs I know of. He's like the United Nations. A unity of many into one. Balancing everyone and working to make all better.)

He bumped her shoulder with his, (Nah. You're Prime. Just a young one.)

(I'm Chief,) she insisted.

He smirked, (Chief Prime.)

(Don't make me regret the whole prank neutrality, Sideswipe.)

Sideswipe smiled, (Sure thing, Chief Prime.)

Closing her eyes, she dissolved the link. She wondered how Optimus put up with him and his brother.

Mark returned cleaner, but less cheerful.

"I'm sure Ratchet will appreciate your alloy station getting back online," Sarah hugged him, "However, I'm due for a visit from the dreaded Paperwork spirit."

He laughed as they moved towards the room, "I think Coyote has been in the office many times."

Sarah smiled, "Too bad he's stayed PG-13. I think this base could use the adult version running around."

Mark's eyes widened, (Like the Suit?)

(What about the Suit?) John and Frank asked in concern.

(Mark thinks Coyote snuck in to the office to leave me the stacks of paperwork,) Sarah explained, (I mentioned that he's been unusually PG-13. The base could use a couple of his adult visits.)

(You seriously tempt fate,) Frank growled, (You do know you'd be the only female he'd go after besides Annie.)

Sarah kept her face relaxed, (I think this may be where Coyote shows he's not adverse to a relationship with a certain White Man's representative.)

(I don't need that image in my mind) Annie replied.

Sideswipe joined the group chat, (Why is that image disturbing?)

Frank grumbled, (I am not explaining this one. I have lists to prepare on our supplies.)

Mark looked up at her when they got to the room, "I'm good to go back to the hanger."

"Let's do a side jaunt to the office as a group," she commanded gently, "It's easier than having another soldier sent over to escort one of us."

"Okay, chief."

Rubbing her head, she leaned in the doorway, (How much do you know about human relations in regards to human genders, Sideswipe?)

She could sense his amusement, (Explain it all.)

Sliding a look at his holoform, she noted the shit-eating grin on his face, (Very well. The most common human relationship is one female, one male.)

Arcee's voice joined in (This is called a traditional partnership, correct?)

Sarah sensed all the Autobots listening, so she continued (Yes. For the major religion in the United States this is also known as a biblical relationship. The next common relationship is between two members of the same gender. It's referred to as being gay between males or lesbian with females. There are many who are uncomfortable or outright reject these relationships as unnatural or antithetical to their religions. Polygamy relationships have three or more partners with mixtures of females and males. There are many names depending on the number of partners involved and language.) Sarah teased Annie, (Annie, which part of this is disturbing to you?)

(It's the Suit) Annie complained, (I don't want to imagine him naked. Bleh.)

(It may help,) John offered, (The Suit hasn't had much company in a long time the way he acts.)

(Umm. Can we not talk about this?) Mark looked pained at Sarah, (This is not appropriate for young ears.)

(I second that,) Frank stated, (Laughing while marking checkboxes will get me some strange looks.)

(I didn't explain that in a humorous way,) Sarah replied.

Frank countered, (You obviously haven't been around soldiers. If you said this in front of Major Lennox and his team, there'd be a different response, including snickers if they could get away with it.)

(Good thing it wasn't then. Sideswipe, does that answer your question?) Sarah looked at him.

(I hoped you'd do the R-rated explanation,) he looked disappointed.

(If that was an attempt at a prank, that could result…) Sarah started

(No. Not a prank!) he insisted hastily.

(Your explanation aids us. Thank you,) Optimus commented.

(It does?) she wondered what he meant.

(We've read articles about Do Not Ask, Do Not Tell and protests at your Supreme Court over marriage rights) Arcee commented, (It does not make sense to us until you described the common relationships.)

(May I ask how relationships with your people are defined?) she inquired as Mark sighed, moved by her into the hall.

(We have mechs and femmes but they are more personalities than sexual genders. If two sparks are compatible, the two enter a deeper relationship known as sparkbond, and become sparkmates. They share thoughts and emotions akin to telepathy and empathy. Sparkmates could be two mechs, two femmes or mech and femme.)

(The religious majority will not like that,) John commented, (They already wouldn't take kindly to sentient robotic visitors from space. Add your more progressive views on relationships and they'll lump you in with those they already hate.)

Sarah inquired, (Has anyone asked you about this before now?)

(No,) Optimus replied.

(Then I'd say we've had a good cultural exchange,) Sarah smiled in victory, (And no forms needed to be filed with the Suit. The day is looking up.)


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for reviews: Khalthar and Venomspark.

* * *

Lennox wondered what the Autobots talked about silently with each other.

They seemed very deeply engrossed in it.

Frank marched out of Medbay. He moved to his armor, began some maintenance.

Mark trotted across the hanger, calling out, "Annie, you feel up for helping me on alloys?"

"Am I good to help, Ratchet?" Annie asked.

"Go, go," came the gruff reply, "No more visits unless you have a limb ripped off."

Sarah stepped in, the ensign breaking away, "I hope that isn't a prophetic warning, Ratchet. John, more paperwork for sorting."

John trotted out of Medbay ahead of Annie, "Set them over on that crate. Major Lennox, may I get an escort to filing and back?"

Epps volunteered, "I have some papers going that way, too."

Lennox saw the five liaisons were better. Not all the way, but a calmness surrounded them. Sarah no longer carried an aura of danger around her.

Her tribe stood, so she could go focus on doing the job. He hoped his team could stop all other attacks.

Sarah pulled out many cans of oil, "Ratchet, would you like to finish the oil?"

Ratchet stepped out, passed her, "Before the sun sets."

"Clock is ticking," she replied as he sat down.

They got to work, peace stretching the hanger.

Surprised Ratchet didn't return to sniping at Sarah, Lennox worked through the next pile of paperwork.

Intelligence reports on possible Decepticon sightings, political requests for meetings with Optimus, scientist requests for technology. He almost wished for a Decepticon attack, except that meant a delay for the cleaning.

John interrupted him, "Here is more misfiled paperwork. Are any of ours ending up in your piles, Major Lennox?"

"No," Lennox replied, "Seems all the grief is for your team, Liaison Swiftrain."

"On the other hand, all the positives are coming from my team," John replied, before striding away.

"Better not let the higher-ups hear that. They may put you up for my job," Lennox joked.

"Only if they want this run like a business," John retorted.

"Don't joke on that. They'd put me forward," Sarah stated, tossing a can down to a waiting soldier, "I don't need that headache."

"Make sure to get the underside of the cheek plates," Ratchet grumbled at her.

She shook up a can, "On it, Ratchet."

At least they stopped snapping at each other. Lennox could relax a little as he continued working the paperwork for his military unit.

Sarah finished Ratchet just before the sunset started, getting grudging gratitude from the medic.

"Paperwork filed for today," John returned with Arcee's holoform and Epps.

"Finished the alloy set for today," Mark called out, "Should be able to make more tomorrow."

Frank sighed, "Maintenance complete on all armors. Should be good for practice."

"I'm ready for dinner," Annie walked over to John.

Ratchet set Sarah down and she rejoined her tribe.

Lennox sent half his team off for dinner with the liaisons and stayed to watch the sunset with the Autobots.

"I will miss this after tomorrow," Arcee sighed sadly.

Lennox could walk around anywhere, and anytime. Watch as many sunsets or sunrises he wanted. They couldn't.

The cleaning had been a miracle in itself. To get them privileges for off base time or other comforts would require an act of god.

A thought struck him. An Autobot had to go with one of the liaisons. If they needed to go off base to pick up something, then the Autobot could go in vehicle and holoform. This would extend the security and enable them to enjoy the outside.

All he needed was Sarah to go for it.

Optimus noticed his expression, "Major Lennox?"

"An idea for Sarah when she gets back," Lennox stated, "May get through."

"If we refine the idea, it may have better success," Optimus offered.

"We can't keep the liaisons on base, however, they need to have at least one human and one Autobot when possible with them."

Bumblebee looked up, gave a happy chirp.

All the Autobots focused on him.

"You are proposing that if the liaisons need to go off base, we are their transport and guardians?" Optimus asked.

"That is the idea."

Epps laughed, "That may fly."

"We would have to restrict it to one Autobot," Lennox started, "So it doesn't mirror Sarah's proposals on outings."

Sideswipe grinned, "I like how you think, Major Lennox."

Ironhide snorted, "Like you could defend them from a Decepticon."

The ribbing started among the Autobots, many joining in with comments and laughs at each one's expense.

They all fell silent, listening to something.

Ratchet looked at him then, "Why are the soldiers taunting Sarah about her lack of a sparkmate?"

He frowned, straightening, "What?"

"Sunstreaker hacked the mess hall camera. Several of the soldiers are implying Sarah is infertile," Ratchet seemed to be reviewing something, "She is too young to be unable to bear children."

Lennox looked at Prime, wondered if Sarah's past could remain secret, "Some women don't find someone they want to live with. She may not have met someone who is worthy."

Arcee coughed, like an engine back-firing, "Is this how mechs treat femmes normally?"

Epps shook his head, "Most have better manners. Of course there are some that are too jarhead to understand the problem is with them."

Several sat down and their eyes dimmed. Like when they activated their holoforms over a distance.

"What's going on?" Lennox looked to Optimus.

"We are getting the liaisons out of the mess hall," Optimus said softly, "One of the soldiers clipped Mark."

"Fuck," Epps snapped, "What are those meatheads thinking?"

Lennox could see where this headed. He'd have another meeting with Burkes, more restrictions for the liaisons. This cool new idea would go poof before it had a chance.

Sarah strode in first, held the door to the hanger.

Frank cursed as he came next, a hand pressed to Mark's forehead. Blood stained his hands.

"Next time you see something thrown at you, duck," Frank snapped, forcing the boy onto a crate, "Lucky that was a butter knife and not a combat one."

Lennox trotted down the stairs while the other liaisons gathered with holoforms and his men.

"What happened?" Lennox demanded.

"Major. Some from the communications department started catcalling Twintower. She ignored them. They escalated to gain a response. When that didn't work, the base security team got in with insults about her ability to land a husband," the highest ranked officer replied, "Then eating utensils were thrown, one clipping Mark. We hustled them out of there with the back-up from Autobot holoforms."

"As if I haven't heard those insults before," Sarah knelt in front of Mark, "I swear Mark, I need to have you wear that armor all the time. If it isn't an explosion, its blades."

"At least with an explosion, we'd have a pretty fireball to laugh about," he said with little energy.

Ratchet's holoform joined Frank and they began treating the boy's gash. The wound needed stitches which Mark winced at.

"I'm thinking mess hall is off limits for us," Annie looked over at Sarah, "This isn't worth the hassle."

"And let them think they won? That would escalate this," John folded his arms, "If this was business I'd find something on the rival and cut their foundation out from under them."

"There is a lot of resentment bubbling to the surface so there is no clear rival," Sarah replied, looking at Lennox, "Major Lennox, do you have some suggestions?"

He inhaled to reply when Burkes opened the door.

Everyone came to attention, except the liaisons and the two medics.

"Major, Liaison Twintower, come with me," Burkes exited the hanger.

Lennox felt like he walked to his execution, Sarah instep with him as they followed Burkes to his office.

How the hell could he protect the liaisons against the entire base? When did the entire base turn against the Autobots and his team?

They stood in Burkes office, the door closed.

"Twintower, what happened in the mess hall today?" Burkes kept his back to them.

She replied evenly, "The liaisons were escorted to the mess hall by half the Major's team," that made Burkes turn around look at her, "We entered to the worst version of catcalls I've ever heard."

"Catcalls?"

"I will not deign to repeat them. They are insulting to anything female and those males raised by good mothers and fathers, sir."

"Continue."

"Those who catcalled escalated to intimating that I'm without a husband due to being infertile and frigid. I continued to ignore that throughout eating my meal with my tribe and teammates."

Lennox felt a little pride at hearing her say his team were her teammates.

"Some of the team tried to request a succession," Sarah rephrased, "an end to the insults so everyone could return to duty. This seemed to incense more soldiers who escalated to saying I engage in sexual relations with the Autobots."

Lennox stared at Sarah in shock. They had said that to her? What the hell had they been thinking? The Autobots never acted like they were interested in each other, much less with humans. Sarah could demand action.

Burkes gritted his teeth, "Did they?"

"Yes, sir. I refused to respond to their juvenile insults as I finished my meal, my tribe right behind me. We got up to leave when Mark was stuck by an eating utensil. My teammates began to move us towards the exit, keeping between us and the more aggressive soldiers. The Autobots' holoforms arrived and escorted us back to the hanger where Ratchet and Frank began treating Mark's wounds. You arrived shortly after."

"They stated you have sexual relations with the Autobots?" Burkes looked insulted for her.

"Yes, they did, sir. I will state for the record, that after tonight's insanity, they are proving that males of the human race are significantly unworthy of being my partner. They give excellent reasons to be lesbian."

Burkes burst out laughing, sitting down abruptly, "Sit down, both of you."

The general took a few minutes to control himself, "That is a surprisingly calm response to the second attack on you in two days."

"I am here to support the Autobots. Giving into my rage would only result in the military wondering why they didn't snag me first, sir," Sarah stated simply.

"I'm familiar with River's military record. He wasn't one to let insults lie though," he looked at Lennox, "What are your thoughts, Major Lennox."

"I'm stunned by this, sir. I thought the liaisons safe with a group four times in size to them. I will correct that, sir."

"I'll be giving the soldiers on base something to do besides bothering the liaisons. Tomorrow we are receiving the first two prefab warehouses. One will be set aside for the Autobots to assemble, during daylight hours. The other will be for the inventory section since they claim they don't have everything in stock due to space constraints. In addition, the fences will be adjusted out so we have enough space to expand to have ten times the size we need right now for this base. Soldiers will be assigned to repaint the landing strip and the pathways. Lennox, members of your team will be participating in this as well."

Not play favorites even though my team is behaving, Lennox thought.

"I will make my team available for the work, sir."

Sarah twitched as if she wanted to speak but didn't.

"Twintower?" Burkes asked.

"It's not my place to comment, sir," she said calmly.

"Unlike River who is willing to spit it out against rank, do I need to order you to say what you mean?"

She sighed, "By punishing Lennox's team when they acted correctly, you may cause fractures inside the team. Right now it's Autobot and Autobot sympathizers against the rest of the base. It could be disastrous to divide the team now, sir."

"It could be liaison versus non-liaison," he pointed at her, "I'm supplying an alternative narrative. Some on this base don't like we brought in civilian liaisons rather than using a military one. However, all the military and civilian ones we've had before this didn't make as much progress. It could be viewed that you sweet talked the Autobots into helping you."

Sarah looked so insulted that she may switch over into fighter mode, "Let me guess. I'm the first female liaison, sir?"

"You are. Which is why they assumed you used your feminine wiles to gain the Autobots' trust."

She closed her eyes, fists clenched.

Lennox didn't want to be sitting next to her if she flew into a rage.

"Optimus and the Autobots wouldn't succumb to that," Burkes continued, "I know that you don't view anyone, not even members of your own race sexually."

Sarah's snapped open and she stared at him in shock.

"I can see your reasons are only solidified with tonight's attack. Even if you had come in here with a husband, they'd have accused you. The only difference is that your husband and you would be injured. I can't play favorites. I have to punish everyone for the break in rank we are seeing. Giving all the soldiers, human and Cybertronian, something to do as punishment should restore order."

"Permission to speak frankly, sir?" Sarah asked.

"Granted," he replied without hesitation.

"The base soldiers will never view my tribe as anything but the interfering Injuns," she cooly started, "We are nothing but savages and they are the cowboys. We are showing them up so they will knock us down until we are in our proper station. There is no place in a cross discipline team like this for cowboy attitudes. This is a unified team and base to protect the world from the Decepticons. Nothing more, nothing less. The base personnel need to realize this, or there will be civilian deaths because they either didn't act fast enough when they should have, or they sabotage critical equipment or orders, sir."

"Aren't you bringing the same attitude into this with White Man's Government?"

She smiled, "How many Native Americans serve as Senators, Congressmen, Judges? None. There is no representation for the Native Americans in the government you report to. Ninety percent of the government is Caucasian, of those eighty percent are male. White Man's Government is accurate. Military officers are seventy percent Caucasian, and ninety four percent male, sir."

"Someone read a census," Burkes chuckled.

"I review it every time it comes up. I don't want this country ruled by the same people that nearly wiped out mine. However, that pattern repeats with the same type of White Men controlling the rules so they get meat, leaving scraps for everyone else. The treatment of women on this base shows the unmitigated truth of women in society, especially for colored ones. Nothing you do will be enough to convince them their beliefs are wrong. They will think I'm sleeping my way to the top because that is all they believe, sir."

Lennox sure hoped his wife didn't meet Sarah. They'd either hit it off and be menaces to anything male, or they'd kill each other.


	25. Chapter 25

To let everyone know, my goal is to get all this posted rapidly since I got the bulk of the editing done.

* * *

Sarah stared into Burkes eyes, hoping he saw she spoke the truth. That without representation, his government was White Man's though and through.

She sensed Lennox's stress climbing while she argued with his general.

"I understand your hesitation to trust white men, but perhaps you should release your own views first so you aren't the Native American solely to them."

It felt like he suggested she give up, to let White Man destroy her views and conform.

However, she wasn't the only one. She'd have to change her entire tribe to fit his view.

"You are saying I should abandon all my opinions to fit better with the military's. To stop being Chief Twintower to be merely liaison Twintower, sir?" she wanted him to clarify it.

Confirm it.

"Why do you think they are one and the same?"

"The reason I treat the Autobots like people, is that I see the same treatment done to them as was to mine. You've contained them to two hangers, those hangers like reservations. They have no right to go anywhere unless it's into a war. They are weapons or machines that can be turned off at a switch. No one has asked them about their culture, forcing them to take human culture to survive. They have no artifacts, no art, nothing of their home but their customs and those are kept hidden or not practiced at all. How would you feel if you couldn't do anything but war all the time? Confined to a room twice as large as this with eleven other soldiers? That you couldn't pray or sing or dance? If you want me to stop being a Native American supporting others in our position, you might as well send me and mine away, sir."

I'm too much my father's daughter, Sarah thought darkly, I just told him to discharge us all rather than tone down our views.

Truth would stand or doom her.

Burkes considered, staring at her. She returned his gaze, refusing to break it.

"I suggest you change your words. Maybe nothing so Native American as White Men nor white faces."

"Is European Immigrants better, sir?" she countered.

"We aren't immigrants," he argued.

"If you aren't Native American, you are immigrants, sir," she argued, "though perhaps several generations removed from the arrival date."

Lennox muttered, "Demoted to immigrant."

"Work on it, Sarah Twintower. I think a change in you will result in changes elsewhere. Return to your posts. Dismissed," he ordered.

She stood with Lennox, let Lennox open the door since he got it first.

"If another occurrence happens, we'll discuss your position further, Liaison Twintower," Burkes' voice echoed into the hall, making some soldiers standing nearby look away as if they had something to do.

"Understood, General Burkes," she walked away, wishing for a way out of the mess.

By the Great Spirits, making her change because some boys misbehaved. Punishing the honor roll student with the lowest scoring student's bad deeds. That was asinine.

She'd toe the line, at least until it didn't suit her anymore, or if she could accomplish her goals and make her enemies flee from her.

Entering the hanger again, she noted Mark's gash stitched closed, cleaned and about to be bandaged.

Frank spotted her, "He'll have a scar to remember this by."

Better than what could have happened. Those what-ifs that may have ended his life today.

Seeing all the Autobots looking down at her, she hoped she could stand as their liaison, but the chains tightened on her. Weighing her down with White…with European Immigrant rules.

The longer wording made her feel tired already.

"Burkes is allowing the liaisons to stay, however everyone is going to be assisting with base projects," she stated.

Lennox put a hand on her shoulder, making her pause, "Two of the prefab warehouses will be in tomorrow. One is slated for the Autobots and will be assembled by all of us during daylight hours. You may wish you hadn't requested outdoor time," he looked at his men, "We are also repainting the airfield lines and the pathways. Be ready for a lot of time in the sun for a while."

Groans echoed from the humans.

Annie perked up, "I can help with my armor."

Frank snorted, "You just volunteered for construction?"

She punched his shoulder, "My mother is an architect so don't knock it like the white cockers."

(I will be discussing with you about a consideration General Burkes wants us to put into action,) Sarah sent to the group chat, (Finding the positive in this consideration will take all of us. For the time being no mentions of White Men, white faces or anything else race related.)

(You have got to be kidding me!) John sent back angrily, his face neutral, (Why would we do that?)

(I was reminded that some of the discontent may be due to reinforcing the Injun stereotype by calling caucasians White Men. Go along with it for now.)

(Does that mean we can't talk smack with Epps about being a black man in a white man's world?) Mark asked.

She made a snap decision, (That is included.)

Annie snarled, (Fucking cockers. Want to make us bland, too?)

(Don't start, Annie. We'll rest on it and see what tomorrow brings.)

Frank shook his head, (This is worse since the Injuns got punished.)

(The whole base is being punished. We're part of the crowd.) Sarah retorted, (Besides, I doubt the shadow walker is going to let this change his or her opinion of us.)

"Okay, those on night shift, return to your posts. Day shift, escort the liaisons to their rooms, then hit the sacks," Lennox ordered, "We have a lot of work tomorrow."

"Man, I can't believe we are getting extra duty for the base jarheads," one muttered.

Sarah offered her hand to Mark, then hauled him to his feet, "We'll have paperwork waiting on us when the sun rises."

"Sarah," Optimus asked, "Would you stay a moment?"

"Certainly, Optimus."

John took charge, and moved the group into the base as she ascended to the walkway, wondering if it would be a short talk.

Lennox and Epps joined her on the walkway.

"We would like to understand why those in the mess hall insulted you the way they did."

She hadn't been expecting to explain the irrational to him, "Is there a specific insult that is baffling, or all of it?"

"The insult about your relationship with us upset everyone," Arcee replied.

The one Sarah didn't want to touch with a tent pole.

Thinking on how best to explain she shrugged and went with her gut, "It stems from jealousy and ignorance. Most human men don't take well to being rebuffed by women, in any manner. It's never their fault so it has to be the woman's. She's a lesbian, she only likes weak men, she has problems with alpha males, she's frigid. In this case, the only explanation they could come up with is that I'm attracted to Autobots. Which is incredibly juvenile."

Lennox frowned, "You didn't find it insulting?"

She looked at him, "I've been bullied with words many times before. I will undoubtably be again. This is very similar to ones used against me before, just substitute Autobot with nerd or goth."

Epps bit his lip, "The Chief and the Goth? Sounds like a modern fairy tale."

Sarah kicked his boot lightly, "The Story of Starjumper Chief and the Flame Head Goth is more appropriate. Back on topic, I didn't respond because I've heard it before and it has no sting for me. However, some here will listen to it since it's scandalous. It harkens back to segregation."

"Only it's brown woman and silver man?" Epps offered.

"Some have old fashioned ideas of what is acceptable behavior for women," Sarah shrugged, "Like women shouldn't work. They should stay home and take care of the kids and home. Shouldn't be in a fight or war."

"If someone told my wife or ma that, they'd flay the man alive," one of the soldiers supplied.

"Hell, my grandmother would take a butcher's knife to the man's jewels so he couldn't pollute the gene pool," another laughed.

Sarah called down at the soldiers, "I would like to meet them. Can I schedule a conference?"

"No way, Chief," someone under the walkway teased, "You'd start the Military Women Alliance. We'd be overrun in no time."

"Hell, give them guns and Decepticons have no choice but to surrender or die."

Sarah looked up at Optimus, "As demonstrated by our teammates, they have no jealousy nor ignorance. Strong women don't make them feel the need to misbehave. Those in the mess hall allowed themselves to be and blamed others for their inadequacies. Does that explain it?"

"It does. May you have a good night," Optimus replied.

"I'm more worried about having a good tomorrow. It will make getting to your oil very interesting if we have a warehouse to assemble," she walked down the stairs.

Epps escorted her out back to the room.

She relayed what Burkes told her to her tribe before they turned in to get what sleep they could.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for the reviews: HeartsGuardianSol and Khalthar.

I hope all my readers enjoy the following chapters as much or more than I did writing and editing them.

* * *

Lennox rolled his shoulders the next morning, sipping coffee as the sun rose.

He'd sent a quarter of his team out to work on paint duty and fences already. He'd assign the rest once he saw how bad the prefab assembly would be, or if ordered to supply more.

He didn't want to empty out the hanger when a Decepticon could strike at any time.

Optimus stood, looking outside, arms folded.

Lennox wondered what the ancient leader thought.

It had been a long draining week already and they had more to face.

Did Optimus focus on the upcoming battles with Decepticons or more space for his people?

Would last night's explanation about insults be bugging Optimus as much as him?

Sarah genuinely didn't care about being accused of having improper relationships with the Autobots. She thought it just another insult.

Yet, some would think she slept her way to the top. Call her a slut, bitch, bossy, emotional or weak.

She treated Optimus with equality. As partners.

Sarah acted as if Optimus was an extremely tall Native American. One that needed her to fight within the system.

That wouldn't last if the system got in her way.

Which brought up the idea to send out one Autobot with the liaisons for off base tasks. Like resupplying their oil and cleaning stock.

He'd mention it to her.

Sarah would leap on it in an instant. Probably take the pranksters with her first.

Sarah entered, Epps with her.

"They wanted to sleep in today. They really can't help me with the oil unfortunately," she explained to Epps, "Besides, I think Frank and Mark won't stay for long the way Annie and John gazed at each other."

"They are almost as bad as newlyweds," Epps chuckled, "Are we allowed to tease them about it?"

Sarah shrugged as she walked over to the oil box, "That is up to you. Just be careful where you have your retirement invested, though. John may decide to get revenge though business. With Annie helping him, you'd have nothing left."

"Annie that good at the stock market?" Epps asked as Sarah started loading up her tool belt with cans.

"She's a mathematician plus sees patterns everywhere. She took one look at a ticker and said Grandel Organs would shoot through the roof. Next day they'd gained hundreds of dollars per share by announcing the first cloned human organ successfully transplanted. If someone pisses her off enough, she'll find a pattern to take them down."

"She's so…hesitant whens she's in her armor."

Sarah sighed, "She's afraid of stepping on someone. When we did practice with just her and one of us in the room, she's lithe and powerful. Considering she has an hour of movement, she can do significant damage compared to me."

"Really? She doesn't seem it."

Sarah smirked at him, "Beware the shy ones. That's why most soldiers didn't know what they unleashed when they faced my father."

"Because the shy ones don't advertise?" Epps teased.

Lennox offered, "They have the most emotions to put into a fight. Don't you know anything, Epps?"

"We have plenty of emotions to blow up a Decepticon," Epps countered.

Sarah looked at him, "If you can blow up a Decepticon with your emotions, my father can suck the life out of an army."

"Hey," Epps scowled at her, "What does that make you? Able to take on a couple then?"

"Hopefully we'll never know," she called up to Optimus, "Optimus, are you ready for oil?"

"Yes," Optimus moved to the center of the hanger, slowly sat down, before offering a hand to Sarah.

Ratchet came out of Medbay, "While you work, will you answer some questions, Sarah?"

"If I have the answers," she knelt in Optimus' hand as Optimus brought the hand up to his face.

"I would like to understand why the insults yesterday included those pertaining to your fertility."

Sarah looked baffled, "What?"

Lennox sighed, "They heard one of the men say your were unable to bear children."

She laughed, "The exact words were 'Only an infertile woman would love a machine'. This ties back in with men who are not comfortable with women. Back in school, I didn't date any of the boys, so they often accused me of being womb-less."

Lennox gripped the railing on the walkway, getting seriously angry about how she'd been treated. He'd grown up to respect the opposite gender. They had their strengths and weaknesses just like his gender. They carried babies and endured childbirth to keep humanity going for another generation.

Many men expected women to be meek, mild mannered and stay at home wives. Sarah put men to shame with her strength and would threaten those types.

"That is a physical anomaly per the information available on the Internet," Ratchet replied, "You obviously are not impacted by that condition."

"It's an insult. Like calling someone yellow belly to imply cowardice, or green with envy," she shook a can of oil, "They implied the reason I didn't want to date them is because I have no sexual drive nor a womb to carry children."

"Your pheromones suggest otherwise."

She looked at Ratchet with confusion, "What does my pheromones have to do with anything?"

"Currently you are giving off ones to attract a mate."

She thought about that, "That isn't something I control. That is part of a woman's monthly cycle."

"Please explain."

Lennox realized they'd stepped into adult rated zone, "Ratchet."

"Lennox," Sarah interrupted, "This is to be expected. The Internet has a lot of misinformation and information taken out of context. Ratchet, human women upon entering adulthood start monthly cycles where they can produce a child. Their bodies automatically do this. Part of it is giving off signs they are able to conceive, which you are detecting from me right now. This lasts about a week. The other end of this is when a woman gets what is called a period. This is when her body sheds the nutrients that it built up to help conception but no child was conceived. During that time you'll sense different pheromones from me, most indicating I'm not looking for a mate. Some women during this time can become aggressive towards men as a result."

"The men are unable to see you are not looking to produce a child, in spite of your cycle?" he asked.

"Some don't respect a women who chooses not to be a slave to her body. They think that a woman won't reject them if her body is able to conceive a child. I'm not choosing them, so therefore I must be infertile. Since I'm infertile, that is why I interact with you all as equals. It's very flawed thinking, but not every man is able to think critically," she smiled, "Does that help, Ratchet?"

"I need a few moments to process this," he waved to Optimus, "Please begin."

Sarah worked oil into Optimus's forehead to start.

Lennox hoped Ratchet didn't ask anymore questions on human reproduction. Sarah handled it well, but it wasn't an appropriate area.

Sarah stood up, "Ratchet, should I be oiling here?"

Ratchet leaned in, "The oil needs to go underneath, not on top."

Sarah pulled off a yellow straw and attached it to the can, "This will take a while."

She carefully used the tip of the straw to get the oil underneath the tiny plates as Ratchet's expression changed.

Lennox dreaded the next question.

"Why don't you have a male partner?" Ratchet asked.

She paused, tossing the can down, dropping it into the box she pulled it from, "There are many reasons. First is that I'm intimidating. Most men don't like strong women. It makes them feel inferior."

Arcee snorted, "Fools."

Sarah pulled a new can, shook it, then attached the straw, "I'm high on the intelligence charts, so it goes back to making men feel inferior. I'm one of the inventors on the armors. Most men think women can't invent. Like it's a boys only club. So again, I'm a threat."

"That does cut down on the available possibilities," Ratchet frowned, "However, there would be many remaining."

Sarah shook her head, "There are strong feelings about the different races mixing. Being one of rarer ones in this country means that only men who don't care about skin color and heritages would even look at me once, much less twice. There's also the assumption I'm some backwards savage."

"If they talked to you for even a second that impression would be shattered," Lennox pointed out.

"Humans have a surprising ability to ignore facts for belief. You must take into account that religion locks minds just as much. Most men in this country are of the same religion that nearly wiped out my people. They will want to save my soul, or damn me to their hell," she argued, "either way, they will reject me for my religion."

"Aren't you rejecting the other religions?" Epps asked.

She laughed, "I have a theory that the Great Spirits have among their number the ones who are the gods in other religions. It would make sense that a certain trickster or two may have caused a burning bush to ignite. Gave flawed wisdoms to other peoples once they grew bored of my ancestors."

"So God is one of your Great Spirits? That's inclusive," Epps climbed up to the walkway.

She smiled, working around Optimus' optics, "It would be highly amusing to them to have us fighting over such a simple thing. Coyote may be rolling around, laughing at all of us humans."

"That differs," Optimus spoke gently, "from us. All Cybertronians know of Primus, so there is no religious conflict."

"It would solve many wars here on Earth if we had one religion, however we can't change what is," Sarah paused, dropped another can, "I will want to hear of Primus later, if you are willing to share."

"I am," Optimus affirmed.

"No more talking, Optimus," Ratchet ordered, "Sarah, by my calculations you'd still have many choices even accounting for mutual interests. Surely a human male would be your partner."

She shook another can, "There is one more factor," she looked at Ratchet, "Were you aware of injuries I received in high school?"

"The medical history has a seal during that timeframe. I was told not to breach it unless given permission or had approval from General Burkes. I've respected that."

Sarah looked tired as she set the can down, then closed her eyes.

Ratchet froze for a long moment, the two of them speaking. Lennox wished he could have the same instant communication with the Autobots. It would help in battle.

"Let's just say there are few men who would handle those injuries with grace, Ratchet, and leave it at that," Sarah blinked her eyes open, picked up the can, continued working, though she looked more weary than before.

Ratchet shook his head, but said nothing.

Lennox figured she'd told him the details of her assault, and the consequences of it.

Men wouldn't want a rape victim. Too afraid of bringing up horrors or being accused of rape by the woman.

Then there was the saying that all the good men were taken. In Sarah's case, that took away all hope.


	27. Chapter 27

Sarah shivered from the air Optimus breathed as she worked on his face, repressing the horror she relived in part to explain to Ratchet why she had no husband nor boyfriend.

He'd briefly commented after with, "Decepticons wearing human flesh. Terrible for humanity."

She worked on Optimus until Ratchet insisted she take a break. She'd been at it over an hour.

Optimus set her down, allowing her to walk over to the oil box, dropping the empty can into the box. She'd have to send John out for a supply run.

With an Autobot escort.

She smiled at the plan. They needed one human and one Autobot guard, so that should apply off base.

She'd mention it to Lennox and see if he'd agree to it.

"In a round about way, the men are complimenting us mechs," Sideswipe stated.

Sarah looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

"We aren't intimidated by your intelligence nor your skill with and without your armor," he raised fingers as he continued, "we don't mind your exterior appearance, we know you're civilized, we don't mind your religion, and we find your heritage enlightening. We are the perfect companions for you."

Sarah blinked as she thought on his points, wondering how he'd come to the compliment conclusion.

"Holy god," Epps laughed, "Don't you dare say that to the jarheads. They'll take paint stripper to you."

"Then I can prank them back," Sideswipe grinned in anticipation, his brother standing next to him with an identical expression.

She tilted her head, "Did you say all that so someone would attempt to take chemicals or keys to your paint?"

"Partly. It's true, too."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm thinking the former is more of it than the latter. You haven't pranked anyone for a week as far as I'm aware."

"Maybe," Sideswipe replied.

She walked away, "I would rather avoid a conflict. It's bad enough they are verbally berating me without your input."

The world shifted to a hopeful tone.

John strode in, his face excited.

"Some investments pay off?" she asked as Annie trotted in behind him with Mark and Frank.

"You recall I have the artifact retrieval fund?" John countered.

"To get back what Native American artifacts you can by buying them from the private owners or to take them to court. What about it?"

He held out his tablet, "What does this remind you of?"

Sarah took the tablet, looked at the silver and blue object. It wasn't Native American, unlike the vase it sat in.

She zoomed the image, trying to figure out what he meant. It seemed very familiar. A statue made of metal. Something about it resonated with her. Some piece after the reservations were established?

"Try the next picture," he suggested.

Swiping to the next picture, her heart stopped, then sped up.

She looked at John's pleased expression, "You'll need to tell the story about this."

Turning, she held it up for Optimus, "You need to check the symbols, Optimus."

He leaned down, then he froze, his optics widening.

"This was found here?" he asked in a tone that conveyed hope yet reservation.

As if he dared not to get happy about it.

"Major Lennox, I need an escort to my business office," John called up to Lennox.

"For what?" Lennox descended, frowning.

Sarah let him see the picture of the statue John had found.

He looked at it, then smiled, "Take an Autobot with you. Ensign," he pointed at a man, "You are escorting Liaison Swiftrain to his business office."

"Sunstreaker," John grinned, "He fits in more with my office's locale."

"Don't you need permission to go off base?" the ensign asked as he moved over to a John's side.

Sarah scowled, "Is there a form for that?"

"If this is what we think it is, then it we need to get it before the Decepticons. Ensign move out," Lennox ordered.

Sunstreaker drove up and opened his doors, "Mind the leather."

John and the ensign got in, then Sunstreaker took off as Lennox called the gate to say a mission had come up and the Autobot was allowed through.

Sarah looked down at the picture, "Some hope has come."


	28. Chapter 28

Be aware I've posted many chapters close together today. You may need to go back a few chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

Lennox informed Burkes about the possible Cybertronian artifact and that he'd sent a covert team to retrieve it. Two humans, one Autobot.

Sarah continued working on Optimus' face, but he could tell both she and Optimus were on edge. Wondering if they'd hear good news shortly.

Epps clapped him on the back, "No news is good news. We should keep working."

"Everyone wants to know if they were successful or not, Epps," Lennox nodded to Sarah and Optimus, "I know our two cultural experts will be eager to have any news."

Frank, Mark and Annie moved into the lab to work on the alloys.

Then Starksen entered with a folder tucked under his arm.

He marched up the stairs, then did a double take at Sarah spraying oil.

Lennox wondered why Starksen stared, but the man shook himself and finished climbing.

"Inventory delivery," he said, handing over the folder.

Reviewing the documents, Lennox nodded, "This is outside?"

"Yes, sir," Starksen replied.

exiting the hanger, Lennox reviewed the prefab warehouse sections. He hoped if the instructions proved accurate, the Autobots may be enjoying better housing by nightfall.

"Confirmed delivered," Lennox dismissed Starksen before returning to the hanger.

"Alright everyone, warehouse prefab is here. Everyone on assembly except Optimus, Ratchet and Epps."

Annie trotted out first, a grin on her face.

"Epps, you keep on the reports, just in case Megatron makes an appearance," Lennox marched out, "I'll oversee the assembly."

"You got it, Major," Epps then called to Sarah, "You mind if I put on some music?"

"Go right ahead, Epps," Sarah replied.

Lennox arrived to Annie reviewing the instructions, Bumblebee looking over her shoulder.

"Okay, flooring first," she looked over the pieces, "That will help us see if there's space to set it up."

Directing the assembly, Lennox enjoyed how the Autobots, the liaisons and his team worked seamlessly. The flooring laid out so fast that they didn't need to break for lunch until after they had one corner of the walls standing.

Sarah already took her break, so she worked at oil when they entered the base.

Lennox tensed as he entered the mess hall, on alert for an attack.

He noticed his team assumed the same readiness, moving down the line to get food. The liaisons with them looked around warily, keeping close to the team they'd worked with.

"Major Lennox," Starksen called from the officer table.

He had to play nice, so he walked over to sit with the inventory officer, "How is the new warehouse coming along for Inventory?"

Starksen grinned, "Going along. We have the floor mostly laid out. I hear that you got a warehouse, too."

Lennox nodded, "Yes. I'm looking forward to how the prefabs hold up. Will you have plenty of space after yours is assembled?"

"I have inventory waiting to be shelved once mine is constructed," he ate a bite, "I see the Native American is working on oil."

The tone said she should be doing something else with her time.

"Turns out Twintower's mechanical engineering background makes her the best candidate to work side by side with Ratchet. She's been invaluable to the Autobots," Lennox offered, "Her efforts already made a difference during training sessions."

"She seems very friendly with the Autobots. Why is that?" another officer asked.

Lennox could see he'd heard the catcalls from yesterday so he replied, "She treats them as if they are human. It's gained her the respect of Optimus and the rest of the Autobots."

"I heard the pranksters like her so much they haven't pranked her. Is that true?" Starksen asked placidly.

"She punished them after the first prank so they decided it wasn't worth it to prank her," Lennox smiled, "You should have seen that first week when she said she'd double the probation for any prank. One of my privates spotted a trap about to come down on the youngest liaison and got in the way so he took the jello bucket. Sunstreaker took down one of the pranks they were setting up so there was no chance Twintower would be in range of it. Very effective way of staying clear of the battlefield."

"How did she manage to stop them when the Autobot leader couldn't?" Another officer sneered.

"She controls inventory requests so she insisted all requests come through me or Optimus. She said it made both sides defend her or punish everyone. All liaisons are neutral," Lennox finished his food.

"Do you really think she isn't spreading her charm?"

Lennox looked at the officers, "If she were a man, would you be saying that?"

They looked offended so he continued, "Think about how you'd treat a man who managed to get the pranksters to behave, the inventory requests straightened out, form a liaison relationship with the Autobots. Would you accuse him of charming them or would you congratulate him?"

"Seems she got her claws into you, too. Pity," Starksen shook his head.

Lennox looked at the officer, "You married, Starksen?"

"No."

"When you do, remember this. Not all women are out to charm the world. Some are man enough to put us to shame."

He walked away, then returned to the hanger.

His wife wouldn't stand and be insulted by military men. She'd join the wives together and stop the negativity at its source. Annie and Sarah didn't have that network to help them. Lennox wished he served on a normal base so he could visit his wife. See his little girl and how much she'd grown.

Sarah shifted to oiling the edges of Optimus' helm. Ratchet stood silently, watching.

Lennox walked by and returned to overseeing the warehouse.

He blinked at the building, noting Annie stood with the Autobots, directing them.

While he'd been eating they'd gotten the walls all up and assembled.

"Did you take a break?" he asked Annie as he stopped beside Ironhide.

"Yep. Quick meal," she replied, grinning, "Epps came out to oversee us until Sarah went back to work with Optimus a few minutes ago. Shall we get this done?"

Looking over his team, Lennox nodded, "Finish and set everything up for nightfall."


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the reviews: HeartsGuardianSol, Khalthar and TriplechangerSpeedster1

thanks for follows: TriplechangerSpeedster1

* * *

Sarah rolled her shoulders, dropping another empty can to the box below.

Optimus had many moving parts and tiny plates, all needing oil.

She'd finished his face, but Ratchet added Optimus' face guard came next.

"Ratchet?" she asked, pulling another can, gingerly shaking it.

"Yes?" he replied gruffly.

"How did you do this on Cybertron? Did you have something like a shower?" she asked, thinking back to the soldiers who'd asked questions about improving the Autobots' situation.

"We had wash racks for most grit. There were specialized pools to accomplish deep cleans, but that required vats of chemicals and oils to accomplish what you are doing by hand."

"Could we assemble a wash rack or two? Something to make it nicer for you?" she asked, preparing to work on the face guard.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet thought for a moment, "The cleansing chemicals for the wash racks is not one humans have produced yet."

She looked back at him, "Then get with Mark and see if you two can invent it. A chemist and someone with your experience should be able to come up with anything."

Ratchet considered it as she worked first on the outside of Optimus' face guard.

"The stockpile of alloys is sufficient for now. I'll ask if he can assist."

"Allow me," she said before speaking to Mark, (Mark, I want you to work with Ratchet starting tomorrow on a new project.)

(What sort of new project?) he sounded excited.

(Ratchet will fill you in,) Sarah looked over at the grumpy medic, "All set."

"Too fast," he snorted at her.

"This is one area where I can make it swift. Everything else is crawling slowly," she smiled, "Plus, no forms needed."

She finished as Ironhide entered the hanger.

"The warehouse is up and cleared for use," he smiled at Sarah, "We already have spots selected for each of us."

She blinked as Optimus lowered her to the floor. She hopped off then looked up at her three friends, "That reminds me. One of the soldiers asked if you use beds. Is that something we need to request?"

They looked at each other, then Optimus replied, "We can discuss this in the near future. We are content with a building where we can rest at our leisure."

Her heart lurched at his simple acceptance of the situation. She recalled stories River told of sleeping on the ground so long that having a normal bed was strange.

"Optimus, White...the US Military understands the need for appropriate accommodations and equipment to ensure their men are able to respond to threats. If you need beds or cots or whatever, I can convince them to get it."

He stood, smiling down at her, "Sarah. You have done enough. The deep cleaning and monthly cleanings are more than we hoped for."

Fighting her inner rage, she looked up at him, "This isn't enough, Optimus."

"She's right," Lennox joined them, "We'll discuss necessary equipment."

Ratchet snorted, "Wash racks and berths. What's next?"

"Whatever is needed," she glared up at him, "That's why I'm liaison."

Squealing tires distracted her as Sunstreaker spun into the hanger, then opened his doors.

John stood, carrying a box with the care of a bomb expert towards Ratchet and Optimus.

Once he had no humans inside him, Sunstreaker transformed, scowling down at John, "Your assistant insulted me."

John looked back at him, "She thinks hot pink is a good color. Think about the source before getting insulted."

He walked over to a table and set the box on top before unlatching the lid, opening the box.

Sarah looked in at the tiny statue, the symbols similar to the ones on Optimus and his mechs.

Looking up at Optimus, she reverently asked, "Is it one of your artifacts?"

He nodded, some emotion in his optics, "It was made at the beginning of the Golden Age. The gallery where they stored pieces like this was among the first razed."

Ratchet exhaled, drawing Sarah to him in alarm. It sounded like he had bad news.

"My scan detects that it has been booby trapped," Ratchet explained as he gingerly picked up the statue, "Someone has put an explosive device in the center of it."

Optimus lowered his head, silent for a long time, "We will need to destroy it."

Sarah swallowed, "There's no way to deactivate it and save part of your history?"

Annie, Mark and Frank trotted in as Optimus shook his head.

"Decepticons made it so that anything they trapped would either kill or be destroyed," Optimus held out his hand, "I'll take it off-base and dispose of it."

"Can't we make a copy of it before you do?" John asked.

"Copy?" Optimus looked at him in question.

He nodded, "Are you aware of 3D printing?"

All the Autobots paused. Then they stared at John.

"How accurate is this method?" Ratchet asked.

"We 3D printed some of the internals of the armors," John shrugged, "Depending on the size and detail of the scans used determines the need to refine the piece. Mark, do you have the videos from when we did Sarah's armor?"

Mark pulled up the videos and let the Autobots copy and watch them.

Ratchet looked at Optimus, "I have a box that could contain an explosion so we can store it while we explore this."

Sarah spoke, "John, you have some printers at your R&D department right?"

"I will make sure they are available," he looked up at Optimus, "We should preserve what we can, even if it's not the original. Your people need this. I'll inform my recover team to look for objects like that, in case more made their way to Earth."

Ratchet took the statue and secured it in Medbay.

Mark asked, "How did you get the statue, John?"

"My recovery team purchased a sealed vase. When they took possession, they noticed the seal was younger than the vase. They did some tests and found out the seal was fifty years newer. They opened the vase as we've had some drug traffickers use Native American artifacts to push their business. They found the statue. The story about the vase is that some," he looked at Sarah changed what he would have said, "European immigrants killed the original owners and took possession. They never looked inside. My theory is that the last Native American standing hid the statue inside, hoping that no one would peek at the remains."

"Remains?" Lennox blinked.

"Markings on the side of the vase said the person inside was of great importance. Plus a warning to let the warrior rest in peace," John smirked, "The vase is supposedly cursed. All prior attempts to open the vase resulted in accidents. Four deaths, sixteen injuries, two nervous breakdowns."

Sarah looked at him, "You returned the remains."

"The chief of the tribe was grateful to have the warrior returned. He forgave us opening the vase and performed a ritual to ensure no ill fortune follows us. He said the statue was not his tribe's and happy to let me keep it," John looked at Sunstreaker balefully, "Which is why I took so long."

One of their ancestors hid the statue.

Her people helped preserve a piece of Optimus' culture years before he'd arrived on Earth. Now she had to expand that until they had their own space.

Sideswipe rolled to the hanger door, "Optimus?"

Optimus looked at him, "Yes, Sideswipe?"

Silent communication flowed, then Optimus shook his head sadly, making Sideswipe nod.

(What did he ask?) Sarah privately requested from Optimus.

He looked down at her, (He requested we spent some of this night to speak in our native language.)

(Go for it. If anyone complains, send them my way.)

(Our language is painful on human ears.)

(If you want, all five of us liaisons can start it off with our languages so if the base men complain, I can call them bigots. Plus, you'd be able to understand us and they can't. A prank on the base which the entire team is in on. Then you can talk in your language.)

(You would find it uncomfortable to listen to us.)

(Did you find it uncomfortable listening to me cursing out all the...European descendants?)

He shook his head, then said to Sideswipe, "Gather everyone inside the warehouse. We would welcome our brothers and sisters in arms."

Optimus walked out, Lennox trotting to keep up.

Everyone else followed to the assembled warehouse.

When Sarah entered, she grinned at the size of it. The Autobots had space to stand or sit in robot form. No more need to stay in vehicle form.

Humans gathered around the Autobots, looking up at Optimus.

"We are grateful for the support and unity of our brothers and sisters. We face challenges both within and beyond ourselves, but the strength of our comrades will carry the fight. This place for us to be ourselves will be appreciated," Optimus stated then looked at Sarah, "We have a tradition to make a barracks more welcoming. We speak in our native language, telling stories of good times, solid friends and gathered families. We would like our human comrades to begin."

Lennox looked a little worried.

Sarah smiled, "May I be the first, Optimus Prime?"

"Please," he stepped back, ceding the floor.

She wasn't a good singer, but she offered up a song her grandfather taught her, a prayer for good fortune and plentiful times ahead for the tribe. When her voice died, Lennox stepped forward, offering a tale of holidays with his family.

Time slipped by as different languages of earth filled the space.

Sideswipe spoke after the Mark finished the human contingent, the hisses, chirps, clicks, whirrs and beeps making the Autobots chuckle, laugh.

They got to Ironhide when a private broke in, alerting them to another Decepticon attack.

Optimus Prime looked around, "Those who stay, please continue," he called for half the team and left with Lennox.

Sarah didn't get a moment to mourn their leaving as Ratchet continued, his voice filling the space.


	30. Chapter 30

Multiple chapter post again.

* * *

Lennox dragged himself off the plane, his body aching.

The human contingent came through unscathed, the Autobots with scratches.

Laughter from the warehouse drew him.

"I hope Epps is in there," Lennox walked toward the warehouse.

"He is, Major Lennox," Optimus knelt and offered his hand.

Lennox stood in his hand, grateful for the lift.

When they entered the warehouse, they both stared.

In a grid on the floor, humans stood on certain squares, some looking at others, smack talk flying back and forth

Sarah and Annie stood on opposite sides, smirking at the other.

Ironhide pointed at an ensign, then pointed to an empty square.

"Your move," Ironhide said to Bumblebee as the ensign marched to the square.

Bumblebee gave some chirps and pings, tapping his knee as he knelt.

Sarah looked up at him, "Want to cede?"

Bumblebee snorted, then pointed at her, then to a square.

She trotted across the board, triggering a memory of Lennox's. Chess.

He laughed, "So we're all chess pieces?"

John chuckled from his perch on a crate, "You can thank Annie for this idea. She thought a chess game would entertain while we waited for your return. Want to come in and watch the end?"

The team settled in, closing the doors to keep out the chill.

Ironhide pointed at the ensign then at Sarah, "Captured you, queen."

The ensign trotted over, a rook based on his motion, then Sarah walked off the board and joined her sides already defeated partners.

"You are done," Ironhide grinned at Bumblebee, "No queen."

Mark made a cough, one that sounded like his native tongue.

Bumblebee looked at the board, then chirped, pointed to one of his pieces and pointed at a private.

"What?" Ironhide looked surprised as the piece took the private's place, then gestured Sarah back over. They switched places.

Frank coughed, "His pawn was in striking distance. You forgot to watch your flank."

Sarah grinned, back on the board as Bumblebee made a cheep at Ironhide.

"Well frag," Ironhide glared at his side, "Well played."

A snicker came from one of Ironhide's pieces, "He just called Checkmate, didn't he?"

"Frag it. That neatly ends the game," Iornhide looked at Bumblebee, "I'll want a rematch."

Lennox smiled, "I have a feeling chess and checkers are going to be popular."

All the Autobots paused them looked at him, smiling.

Annie perked up, "We can get team bands or something to help with the smack talk. A few of you lambasted the wrong side."

Laughter rang out as Optimus set Lennox down.

Epps walked up to Lennox, "Major, I'll take the night shift."

"Good idea, Epps," Lennox smiled, "I think many of us will come play once we've rested."

Optimus looked over at Ironhide, "Am I the last?"

"Yes," Ironhide responded.

Optimus spoke, but it was in Cybertronian, something short and vibrating in the air.

No one in the warehouse flinched from the strange noises. They looked at Optimus with respect and awe.

Optimus ended, bowing his head before saying, "Many of us are ready for rest. Thank you all for being here with us."

Sarah smiled, "We'll meet tomorrow, Optimus. To discuss more necessities."

Lennox laughed, "Aren't you tired?"

"Not after seeing how well the warehouse is received," she hugged Mark who yawned, "You should see me when everyone is taken care of and happy."

Lennox and the rest of the team walked to quarters, escorting Sarah and the other liaisons to their room first.

Lennox parted ways with his men and entered the officer bunk room he shared with Epps.

Rubbing his neck, he sat down.

A knock made him stifle a groan.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Starksen, Major."

Wiping the scowl off his face, Lennox stood, opened the door, "Orders for me, Starksen?"

"A concern, sir."

Lennox raised an eyebrow, "Is this one that can wait until sunrise, Starksen?"

"I don't believe so, sir."

He let the man in, left the door open, the clock flashing two in the morning, "What's your concern?"

"I overheard some conversation in the hanger yesterday. An explosive artifact was brought into base by the liaison, sir."

"It's been contained, Starksen. It won't threaten the base."

"I'm concerned that the Decepticons trapped that artifact, sir. What is there to prevent them from finding this base?"

"Are you suggesting that the Autobots missed a tracer?"

Starksen's eyes shadowed, hiding his expression from Lennox briefly, "I'm worried that the liaisons are bringing in unauthorized materials and may endanger the base's security, sir. I want to ensure the Decepticons don't kill us."

Lennox wanted to boot him, but he had a point, "I'll discuss it with Twintower and General Burkes. I appreciate your diligence in security, Starksen."

Starksen nodded, "With your permission, I'll return to the barracks."

"Dismissed."

Lennox shut the door after Starksen exited, sick of politics.

Jotting down a note to speak with Sarah and Burkes, Lennox collapsed into bed and got what sleep he could.


	31. Chapter 31

Multiple chapters posted. Enjoy.

* * *

Sarah stretched, flinched at the pull in her back.

Sighing, she stood, dressed for the day.

Frank looked over from the desk, "Morning, shaman."

"Morning, medic," she smiled at his joke, "What are you working on?"

"Had a thought after Annie suggested hobbies for the Autobots and the space limitations. What's to prevent them from using their holoforms to craft new art pieces."

She paused, thought on it, "Holoforms is tiring for the Autobots, but this idea can be presented to Optimus and Ratchet."

Frank handed over the papers, "Already drawn up."

"Very productive morning," she took the forms, reviewed, "I hope this brings them some more happiness when they have to..." she left unspoken the artifact's eventual destruction.

"Yeah. This is where we can help with ideas like those in your hands. I had a conversation with Sideswipe a week ago. Sunstreaker had been an artist before their war."

"That would explain how well he and Sideswipe pull off pranks," she smiled, "Do you think they'd be willing to join us in our ventures? Some artistry would be of benefit."

"I will go propose the alliance. You may have Coyote's paperwork pile to slog through if you ignore it," Frank smiled at her scowl, "Go, so you may play later."

"It'd be nice if Coyote played with the Suit and Inventory Man," she sighed, rubbing her right shoulder, "I'll go work on the reams. When John is available, please send him to rescue me."

Sarah spent her morning on forms, grinding the paper mill until lunch.

Escorted to lunch, she heard the second warehouse wasn't finished yet.

Good for her tribe. No one would hurt them today.

John waved her from the office when she returned. He bent to tackle the new forms.

Picking up the proposal for holoform use to create artwork, Sarah walked into the hanger.

To find Lennox and Optimus speaking rapidly, the human section of the team gearing up.

"Allowing these three to get close to each other will enable them to combine and be nearly impossible to take down with our current firepower, Major Lennox. We will need to strike while keeping them apart," Optimus gravely shook his head, "Time is critical."

"Three teams?" Lennox looked tired, but alert.

"That is a wise plan."

"Epps, lead team one," Lennox began organizing the human segment as Optimus paired them with four Autobots each.

Sarah stayed to the side, watching them move through the pre-fight preparations as equals. She hoped that she could do that as seamlessly with them one day.

"Hey, Chief," Sideswipe drew her gaze, "You here for another round of chess?"

"No. Had a plan to review with Optimus and Ratchet. It can wait," she replied.

Lennox called down, "Set it on my desk and we'll review it once we're back."

She ascended, dropped off the plans, making sure the paperweight sat firm, "Good hunting. Please come back safe and in one piece."

They left, so Sarah joined Mark and Annie in armor maintenance.

Frank and John arrived a bit later, all of them working in companionable silence even as they felt the absence of the Autobots and Lennox's team.

Five soldiers remained as a skeleton crew in case another attack came.

Sarah closed up a panel on her armor, stretched, her thoughts going to Optimus and Lennox.

Softly she sang a blessing to them in their battle and to return home safely.

The world went silent, then shouted a warning.

She looked around, body tense.

"What is it, chief?" Frank asked.

"The world is warning us. Something is coming," she listened, "A predator."

"Incoming," one of the soldiers shouted, "Private tell the general. Multiple Decepticon signals."

"Here?" Frank demanded.

"Yes, sir. We got five minutes."

The private fled as if Wolf chased him, the other four soldiers rushing to get guns ready.

Sarah swallowed, looked at her tribe, "We have to assume the Decepticons can hear us in group conversation. Until further notice, don't use real names."

"Code names," Frank snapped, standing taller, "Sarah is already Chief. John you're Takeover."

"As in hostile?" John climbed into his armor.

Frank ignored that, "Mark, you take Bomber. Annie, Tactician. I'll be Shaman."

Everyone looked at him in surprise and wariness.

"You get a pass today," he climbed into his armor.

Sarah pulled off her boots, tossing them to the side, "All of you will be online the full fight. I'll stay here until you call me or I have to engage," she looked at the soldiers, "How soon until Lennox and his teams are back?"

"Last we heard thirty minutes," a soldier hefted a minigun, "Chief, give them hell."

"Oh we will. Tactician!"

Annie blinked in surprise, "Chief?"

"Fight. Do not let them through," Sarah ordered, "Find their patterns and take them down. This base, our entire tribe, both in this hanger and in the base are ours to shield."

Annie swallowed, nodding hesitantly.

She looked at her other tribe members, "We stand and fall before those without armor."

Mark loaded his armor with containers, then hauled over a barrel to her, "Slam this against an enemy and it should burn through. Put it in your carrier hold."

She helped him load it into the right side hold, as the soldiers rushed out into the sunlight.

John, Annie and Frank stomped out, Frank directing with hand signals.

"Bomber go," Sarah set up the pull that would release the barrel so she could drop it out of her backpack into a hand if she needed.

Mark ran to his armor as jets passed overhead.

Sarah climbed up, got into her seat, buckling herself in, then secured her feet to the braces she used to control her armor's legs. Explosions and screams sliced her heart as she secured her left arm, triggering the chest to seal her inside.

Her visual screen came online while she secured her right arm.

Starksen ran into the hanger, making her freeze.

He looked around then entered Medbay.

Frowning, Sarah waited, wondering what he intended.

A shadow crossed the floor as a tall figure stomped into the hanger.

She fought the instinct to turn her head, only side glancing at the intruder.

Silver metal corroded by rust stood in the center of the hanger, the Cybertronian sneering as flakes fell from his armor.

Starksen ran out of Medbay, clutching the artifact box.

He stepped up to the intruder, "Here is the artifact, Megatron."

Sarah gaped at Starksen for a moment, then rage burned through her, making her shiver as she fought not to move.

The silver figure bent, picked up the box easily, then opened it, "Excellent. This will power my biological weapon."

"You'll use it against the Autobots and leave this base secure, right?" Starksen grinned.

She knew from Megatron's expression he'd misled the man, "This base will be secure, when my weapon wipes out all you insects."

Starksen frowned right before Megatron stomped him into the hanger floor, splattering blood and viscera.

Sarah, furious this bully snuffed out a life, even if he'd been a bad man, started up her armor.

Megatron turned, stepping out of the hanger, chuckling darkly.

Sarah grabbed a beam from the walkway, tore it free then slammed the jagged point into Megatron's shoulder, forcing him to drop the box with a scream.

She caught it as she shouted into group, spotting her closet tribe members, (Chief has the package. Takeover, Bomber, open fire on Megatron.)

She launched by him, fleeing with all her skill as she slid the box into the opposite side of her backpack from Mark's barrel, sealing the door.

Gunfire exploded from her side, impacting Megatron behind her as she grabbed her shields.

An explosion gave her lead time.


	32. Missing chapter

Good day. Apparently I forgot to post a chapter for this story. Here it is.

I hope this clears up the confusion in later chapters. The adventures continue for those who want to follow along.

* * *

Lennox sat beside Optimus's vehicle, rubbing his aching shoulder when the pilot informed him the base was under attack.

By Megatron.

"How far are we from base?" He demanded, soldiers around him gearing up.

"Ten minutes, sir," the pilot stated, "The liaisons are engaging the enemy in their armors. Casualties are mounting."

Lennox growled, "They cannot stand against Megatron. He will tear through them."

Optimus spoke calmly, "If Sarah activates her armor, they may last long enough for us to arrive."

Epps came over the radio, "Major, we are inbound, twelve minutes."

Those minutes lasted forever as they rushed towards base, hearing the orders over the line from General Burkes and base soldiers.

Multiple targets hitting the buildings. The liaisons appearing randomly. Then Sarah took the artifact from Megatron and ran for it, Mark and John slowing Megatron down.

Megatron became a jet to race after her.

Lennox gritted his teeth, "Come on, Chief. You stand until we get there."

His men unstrapped Optimus, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe right before they hit the runway.

"Get in Lennox," Ironhide opened his door.

Lennox sat inside, gun at ready as he shut the door. He hoped they arrived in time.

The loading ramping opened.

Optimus rushed out, engine roaring as he turned out of sight.

Ironhide followed, bouncing lightly as he touched the runway then sped after his leader.

Smoke, fires and too still bodies scattered across the tarmac.

Anger bubbled when he saw the first Decepticon kicking soldiers away, laughing as he blasted a hole into the base. Fire and smoke spewed upward.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe transformed, engaged that Decepticon, slashing at him, driving him away from the base.

Then John sped into their midst, slammed a steel pole into the enemy's hip, making the him howl, fall to his knees and hands.

Sideswipe ended the enemy with a blade to his neck as Sunstreaker took out the spark.

An explosion shook the ground, another Decepticon flying backwards to crumple the partially built warehouse. Mark's armor raced by, throwing jugs at the warehouse. A flash of light preceded Ironhide skidding from the resulting explosion, pieces of the warehouse blocking the view.

Lennox stared at Mark racing by, linking up with John.

Ironhide followed, pushing pass smoke.

Lennox gaped as Annie slammed a large Decepticon against another, breaking the smaller into pieces before she whirled and brought the large one on top of another enemy like an anvil.

Three Decepticons downed by the most timid of the liaisons.

"Too bad she isn't a femme," Ironhide's grin on his words, "I'd love to sparkbond with her."

Lennox huffed, "Cradle robber."

"Did you just call me old?" Ironhide raced around Annie, following Optimus when the semi spun around a corner, knocking a Decepticon off his feet.

Ironhide transformed, Lennox tumbling out with expertise.

Lennox rolled to his feet and fired at the Decepticon, aiming for optics while Ironhide's cannons boomed.

Lennox fought, twisting, turning to new enemies charging him and Ironhide.

He saw Frank sprint by, dodging fire with veteran ease.

Lennox wondered where he rushed off to as Ironhide blew another opponent apart.

EVentually, it quieted from war to screams of pain and fire crackling.

"Where's Sarah?" Lennox demanded.


	33. Chapter 32

Thank you for the reviews: HeartsGuardianSol, Khalthar, DragonLols and Venomspark

Thank you favs/follows: Kashagal and Natures Ruler, Wolf Huntress

* * *

Sarah heard the world's warning, twisting, her shields braced between her and her enemy.

A silver and rust blur rammed her, shattering her shields, jerking her arms painfully. Then her breath escaped when she lifted off the ground from the blow.

She slammed into a solid surface, sending the back of her head against her seat.

She dropped to the ground, dazed.

"I commend you, Autobot. Inexperienced, but brave," Megatron growled before something tore, the warning lights for her backpack flaring around her.

He rolled her over, so she could see he held the artifact box. The one he'd use to wipe out humanity.

She coughed, moving slowly, bracing on her elbows, one hand in position for her next move, "You are not on Cybertron, Megatron. This world will not let you win."

The door to the bomb opened, dropping the barrel onto her hand as Megatron sneered, leaning down into her face, "Oh really, Chief? How will the insects stop me?"

"Because, I'm an insect," she slammed the barrel onto his face, the flash of light searing her eyes right before she blew backwards, tumbling.

Her head knocked against the side, blackening her vision.

Sarah blinked her vision clear, looking at the timer for her energy, noting only a few seconds had passed since she hit Megatron with the barrel. She lifted her body, staring into the smoke, praying to the Great Spirits she'd finished the enemy leader.

"Oh, I like your spirit," his voice chilled her, his form stepping from the smoke, half his face melted, one eye dripping molten metal, "If you'd been an Autobot, I would have loved making you my slave."

Her hand landed on a boulder and she forced herself up to her feet, ignoring the lancing pain in her right leg, "All nasty males are alike," she remembered how six of them held her down, made her helpless, "I would kill you."

She pulled out the knife from it's compartment, the one she never used since she hadn't wanted to risk killing her fellow humans.

This Cybertronian though, she thought as the world aligned behind her, was fair game.

"Tell me what your name really is, Chief. I will carve it on your remains."

"Chief Bobcat," she threw the boulder, knocking him off his feet, the artifact box flying backwards to stick in a crevice.

Then she launched herself at him, her knife flashing, severing cables, fluid lines.

He twisted, slammed a foot into her right leg, making spots dance across her vision, her knife missing the neck cable she aimed for.

Then metal screamed, pain slicing her cheek, blood flooding her mouth.

Coughing she drove the knife between his chest plates, plunging it down.

Megatron flung her off, the impact knocking her senseless for a few seconds. Her left eye unfocused while she stared up through a gash in the armor.

A gun bore down on her, the barrel pointed into her seat, at her heart. The caliber would make her a splatter of blood and guts. Just like Starksen.

He snarled, his red eye glaring at her, "What did you hope to accomplish, insect?"

"What any life wants. The continuation of her people," she spat blood out, returning his gaze, "No matter where you go on this world, the Great Spirits will find those who will fight you to your destruction."

"Your Great Spirits are as powerless as Primus," he grinned, the lopsided nature of it making him more menacing.

An explosion rang out beyond his shoulder.

She rolled to protect her real body, hoping the armor shielded her.

Noise and thunder rang around her, the ground shaking as if a herd of buffalo charged toward her.

Then it quieted.

She rolled carefully to look up.

The rock face crumbled down. Boulders and dirt buried all of Megatron except his hand as it reached out to her, claws turned down.

"That is how we protect our world," the purring voice drew Sarah's gaze up to her Grandfather, standing at the top of the pile.

She coughed, crying, the voice of the world sad in her ears, "Grandfather?"

"You made me proud the day you formed your new tribe. Never forget that strength as you walk this world and beyond," he looked over to another figure, "I will see you later, my granddaughter," he vanished into the billowing dust.

The Native American stranger snorted, then looked up at another newcomer, "See. I won."

"I would argue that Sarah won," the Cybertronian spoke in a voice that eased her spirit, "She fought one many of mine wouldn't face."

"Prime is an extension of your will, as she is of mine," the man looked at her, smiled as his features turned into a cat's.

He stood as a bobcat, looking down at her before he leapt up and over the edge of the rock cliff.

Sarah looked at the Cybertronian, coughing blood, "Optimus will want to see you. He will be glad another Autobot has come."

He shook his head, "He will understand when you tell him about me."

Light grew bright, sending pain into her head. When the light ebbed, the Autobot had vanished.

Pain grew through her body until she fell under it into darkness.


	34. Chapter 33

Thanks for the reviews: Venomspark, Khalthar and HeartsGuardianSol.

* * *

Lennox sat in Ironhide, racing towards the explosions, Frank's armor barely ahead of them.

Two dark figures dove from the sky, digging at something.

"More Decepticons?" Lennox asked, his gun coming up.

"Yes," Ironhide growled, Optimus accelerating ahead, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker racing with them.

Before they could get in firing distance, the two figures lifted a third then blasted into the sky, dust obscuring Frank.

"Where the hell is Sarah?" Lennox scanned for her armor, hoping she lived.

"Ahead," Ratchet's voice came over Ironhide's radio, "She's not moving."

Not her, he pleaded. Don't take her yet. She has to stand with Optimus, with me.

The dust settled, revealing Frank tearing at something, flinging metal aside.

Ratchet transformed on the run, his steps taking him to Frank, the two medics discussing urgently.

Optimus stood, his gun in hand as he scanned boulders, sky and destroyed cliff face.

Ironhide let Lennox out as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took up defensive positions.

Lennox trotted over, climbing up so he could see.

He wish he couldn't as Ratchet began to laser open Sarah's armor, Frank pulling free pieces.

Her armor had no right leg, the left crumpled. Both arms were bent, fingers missing. Crimson streams crossed the chest. Her blood.

When the chest cracked open, her body looked not much better than her armor.

Her right leg visibly twisted said she broke both bones in her lower leg, the swelling ballooning around the injury. Her face had been torn up from jaw to the edge of her eye. She coughed, blood spattering out as Frank spoke to her, trying to wake her.

"She's unconscious," Ratchet cut her restraints, as he listed her injuries.

Lennox felt old as Frank and Ratchet moved her onto a stretcher, Frank carrying the stretcher pass the rubble. Ratchet returned to vehicle form.

"Optimus," Ratchet stated, Frank loading Sarah into the ambulance, "There are two pieces under the rubble. We need to retrieve them."

"Acknowledged," Optimus nodded to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

They got to work, more Autobots arriving from Epps' team.

Optimus escorted Ratchet while Ironhide drove Lennox back to base.

General Burkes stood in the midst of chaos, issuing orders with Ranthorne helping the medics.

Bodies stacked to the side grew in number from bags carried out by the able.

Lennox stepped down, marching over to Burkes, "General."

"Major," Burkes looked at Lennox, "Did you find Twintower?"

"Ratchet has her, she's injured. They are working on her, sir."

"Few of our people lived through this," Burkes looked over at the triage tent, "Most of those have injuries."

"What are my orders, sir?"

"Get all of your and Optimus' team packed. The enemy knows this base's location so you need to move to our secondary base."

"Secondary base, sir?" He hadn't heard of another base.

Burkes nodded to Ranthorne, "Mr. Ranthorne will go with you. Starksen hasn't been found yet so you'll have his second in command as Inventory Officer, temporarily. I'll stay to deal with this."

"Would we be able to help?" Optimus asked, kneeling beside them.

"Get your liaisons and their armors out of here, Optimus. I don't want their assignment to be the shortest one."

Burkes moved among the living as Lennox walked to the hanger, one of the few places still standing.

Inside a red smear stained the ground. Remains of a person.

Lennox checked on his soldiers, finding the skeleton crew all alive. They helped Annie, Mark and John pack.

"You heard the orders, Major Lennox?" a private asked.

"We're leaving," he looked towards Medbay, heard both medics talking, their voices professional, "Pack it up then move out."

"Sir," the private looked towards Medbay, "If Chief and her tribe hadn't fought with us, you'd come back to death."

"She deserves a medal," a new voice made most turn to the speaker.

One of the other officers, the one who'd listened to rumors of Sarah and the Autobots being together romantically.

"I heard the conversation in the hanger between Megatron and the traitor Starksen," the man looked at the blot, "Starksen gave Megatron the artifact box and would have doomed us all to a biological attack. Sarah attacked Megatron and took the box, running from the base to make Megatron follow her. If she hadn't, we'd all be dead, Major Lennox."

"The artifact," he turned to Optimus worried.

"Destroyed," Optimus said softly, "It served us well. It wounded our enemy, removing his legs and saving Sarah's life."

Ratchet called out, "I have some scans of it, we can make a copy of it."

John replied, "You are welcome to use the printers at my company. It's the least I can do while Sarah is unavailable."

Lennox sighed, "Ratchet, will she be stable to be moved?"

"In a couple hours," Ratchet supplied before going silent.

Lennox ascended to the walkway, noting that the part near where Sarah's armor normally sat had collapsed.

He began packing the files from his area, Epps joining him.

Lennox collected the forms on his desk last, lifting the paperweight from them.

"Holoform use to enable hobbies," the form on top read.

He paused, looking over the paperwork Sarah had brought to discuss with him and Optimus.

This would have been the last form she submitted if Megatron destroyed the base and her.

He'd ensure she got what she wanted at the new base. She'd stood as a solider. As his sister in arms.

Soldiers stuck together.


	35. Chapter 34

Thanks for the reviews: HeartsGuardianSol, Khalthar and Venomspark.

* * *

Sarah dreamed where she insisted John had to get berths, wash racks, nerf balls and on base movie nights approved, which he said he had on his list, before she woke.

Her eyes peeled open slowly.

Light made her head ache so she closed against the brightness.

"Finally awake, Chief Twintower?," Mr. Ranthorne's voice made her frown to the side.

"I must be among the living," she rasped, "I have the Suit sitting guard."

"Let me clear some things up," his weariness made her open her eyes, then flinch back from the light.

"Here," he slipped something over her left eye, "River asked me to deliver it from your Grandfather."

She looked at him, her left eye covered.

The light no longer sent jabs.

Mr. Ranthorne looked tired, as if he'd sat with her a long time.

"I served in the same unit as River. One of our battles, we got pinned, two wounded in dead man's land. River walked out, doing his icy freeze, scaring the enemy so bad they retreated. Those two soldiers came home because of him. Instead of giving him the medal, they gave it to me since I carried the other man back to our line," he looked at her, "When I saw the request to form a new tribe under Chief Twintower, I raced to River's home to demand what happened, to repay my debt to him. Instead, I found you holding him and your Grandfather off, as easily as Optimus Prime does in combat."

She blinked, "You thought my father was chief of my tribe?"

He snorted, "Until I saw you. You reformed tradition, gathering the broken and lost to you. I realized you were the one who asked to form the new tribe and you had the strength to stand for Optimus and his people. You who would lead the next generation of Native Americans. By allowing your tribe to form, you'd stand for those who have to follow chiefs who abuse them, who so hold with tradition they rather their children die from diseases we have vaccines for than to let white man into their tribe, and those who are stifled from inventing amazing new ideas."

"Like our armors," she replied, seeing the truth in his face, "Why so hard on me and mine?"

"To prepare you for anything. So there was no perceived conflict of interest, considering my brother in arms is your father."

"You screamed in my face," she accused.

"You withstood. Like another leader, who I imagine is eager to see you awake, along with an intractable medic."

She smiled slightly, "I doubt you could keep them out if they wanted to see me."

He stood, unkinking his body, before tapping a box, "This is another item River asked me to deliver. He didn't say what is inside."

Ranthorne put on a sneer, then stepped into the hall.

She looked at the box inscribed with the world walker symbol, knowing what she suspected when she saw Grandfather standing on top of Megatron.

He'd gone to the home of the Great Spirits.

"That blustering fool got one thing right," Ratchet's grouse lightened her heart as her gaze shifted to his holoform.

"Ratchet," she looked beyond him to Optimus, "Optimus Prime."

Ratchet came to her side, "Why are you wearing an eyepatch?"

"Couldn't see earlier without hurting," she sighed, "Light isn't friends with my left eye."

Ratchet scowled, "May I examine it, Sarah?"

She nodded, not looking forward to the pain.

He used his hand to shield her eye, but it still hurt when he moved the eyepatch aside.

Slipping it back down, Ratchet harrumphed, "Looks like your optic is dilated permanently, your depth perception will be impaired," he rattled off more symptoms.

"So I get to wear the eyepatch for the rest of my life, and if I go somewhere where the lights are dim, I'll be able to see really well. Any other injuries I need to be aware of, Ratchet?"

"Broke your right leg, which they used a human cast on," he snorted, "It will take you longer to heal. Sprained your right wrist which is mostly healed now. You'll have scars on your cheek for the rest of your life."

"Considering who I fought, I'm surprised the injuries aren't worse."

"Your armor," Optimus spoke gently, "is unrecoverable. Mark wanted to wait until you woke to get permission to recycle it."

She nodded, "He has my permission. It served its purpose. How are the rest?"

Ratchet answered her, "Annie came out the best, only scratches. John had bruises on most of his body, which have faded. Mark wrenched his shoulder. He no longer needs a sling. Frank sprained his ankle, probably when he ran to help you. He still limps. All the soldiers who work with us came back whole, including the ones who remained with you."

"Most of the base personnel were not so fortune," Optimus' sad tone drew Sarah's gaze, "However, your swift actions saved a third of them."

"I couldn't save the art piece. I'm sorry, Optimus."

He shook his head, "That piece celebrated the freedom of life to choose its own path. You embodied that when you destroyed Megatron's plan to use the booby trap towards genocide."

"We didn't get an opportunity to make scans of it. To attempt a copy," she remembered the stories Grandfather told of the days when her people lost their artifacts, the sorrow in his eyes, and the pain in her heart while she listened.

"We managed to combine several shots to get a fairly close scan," Ratchet smiled, "John is bringing us the first copies from his printers."

She grinned wide, then flinched from the wound on her cheek.


	36. Chapter 35

Thanks for the reviews: HeartsGuardianSol.

* * *

Lennox sent Epps off with another stack of forms, sighing at the remainder.

He almost wished for another Decepticon attack, but he didn't want their new base to undergo an assault.

In the month since the attack, he'd gotten the new base set up with walkways so the Autobots didn't need to kneel, berths and wash racks for them along with a sizable Medbay. Mr. Ranthorne still fought the off base excursions, but lightened up for on base diversions.

Their first movie night set to start in an hour, though he may miss it if the paperwork stack didn't vanish.

Maybe he could convince Ironhide to blast it.

No, that wouldn't work.

He heard a strange sound, making him stand and move to the edge of the walkway.

Optimus standing with Ironhide, turned towards the doorway leading to the human side of the base.

Sarah on crutches moved slowly into the hanger, swinging her foot cast forward, clunking loudly.

"Chief Prime is back," Sideswipe chortled, "Nice seeing you. You have to show the Wreckers how to mess up a Decepticon."

Sarah, pain pinching her lips, shook her head at him, "Way I hear it, that honor should go to Tactician."

Annie moaned, "Please no. It was one time."

Mark laughed, "No mention of me?"

Ratchet came in, sent Sarah a look.

She nodded back to Ratchet, then moved over to a table under a walkway, sitting down.

The pinched look eased and Ratchet moved back to the Autobot Medbay.

John strode into the hanger, adjusted to move to Sarah, "Per your orders, chief," he handed her a file, "Berths have been constructed for the current Autobots, supplies for more stored. Wash racks up and running, the first use has glowing reviews. The nerf balls have reduced injuries though some have managed to be part of impromptu football games. The off base excursions are denied, but we got on base sharing approved for movie night once a week, starting today."

Sarah looked at the file, something about her expression puzzling him.

John smiled, "You don't remember ordering over the group chat to make this happen?"

She looked at him, blinked, "I thought it a dream."

Frank huffed, "We were chatting away, tossing ideas around, then you join in. While we asked how your were, you ordered to get those done, then dropped group again. Ratchet peeked in on you but you were out cold."

Sarah rubbed her neck, humming as she reviewed the rest of the file.

She handed it back to John, "You handled everything so far. Anything I need to go start on?"

Lennox called down to her, "We have six more Autobots touching down tomorrow. You should be there to greet them. Mr. Ranthorne is blocking off base excursions so you may need to start a war over that. The new inventory officer took over and has a different pattern that we haven't figured out yet."

She looked up, smiled, "So I need to take over inventory requests again?"

"Yes."


	37. Chapter 36

Thanks for the reviews: HeartsGuardianSol and Venomspark.

Venomspark and Ryder-Hunter thank you for the follow/fav.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sarah nodded as she looked around the hanger, noting the new faces, the old ones and the expanded space.

She looked up at Optimus, "Are the new quarters sufficient for the newcomers and the existing Autobots, Optimus?"

He nodded, "We can fit another thirty before we need more space."

"Good," she looked at John, still trying to get use to having an eyepatch, turning more than she used to so she could see, "Your armors?"

"Hundred percent. We've been training more so we can be more effective as base defense if needed."

"Have you started the recycling on my armor?" she felt a pang, but it had to be done. She couldn't fight anymore. Not with her eye damage and her broken leg. It would be a year before her leg recovered to walking strength.

"Yes, but it's slow going. We think it'll be done in another month or two," John offered.

Sarah wanted this over since she had a question to ask Optimus. While the base medic had kept her bed bound for the last two weeks, she'd sketched the Autobot who'd been on the rubble. Grateful for her schematic drawing training, she figured she represented him well.

The art book hung in the bag she carried so she kept her hands free.

"Keep at it. I will be slow getting back to work as I tire easily, but if you hand me the big stuff, I think I can manage."

John saluted, walked off, "I'll go paperwork hunting."

The rest of her tribe returned to their duties.

"Optimus?" Sarah asked gently.

"Sarah?" He knelt, his expression curious.

"Before I passed out after the second explosion, I saw a Cybertronian on top of the rubble. I drew him and hoped you know who he is."

He nodded, curious, "I may."

She pulled the bag around, grabbed the art book, flipped to the page, then held it up for him.

He stared.

Ratchet frowned, then moved closer peering at the picture before saying, "Primus."

Optimus looked at her, "How did you see him?"

She felt embarrassed, but told him what she saw, from Grandfather to Bobcat to the Cybertronian.

Lennox stood beside her when she finished, asked, "You recognized this new Cybertronian, so who is it Optimus?"

Optimus smiled, "Primus."

Sarah realized Ratchet hadn't been swearing to Primus. He'd given the name, "Your deity appeared before me?"

"Alongside one of your Great Spirits," Optimus replied, "Though I am surprised by the presence of your Grandfather."

She realized he didn't know, "My father said Grandfather died the same day as the attack on the base. He's gone to the home of the Great Spirits. That is how he came to be there."

Optimus apologized, "My deepest sympathies."

"It was his time. He departed with no pain," she smiled, "He was proud of what I did so I take comfort and strength from that."

She stood, hating the pain that returned.

Looking up at Optimus, she smiled, "I'll be speaking with Mr. Ranthorne if you need me."

"Please rest," he started, Ratchet snapping, "You will stay here for thirty minutes."

Sarah looked up at Ratchet, "Thirty minutes?"

"Movie night starts then," Lennox grinned, "We all are sitting in the Autobots' barracks and enjoying a movie together."

She sat back down, "Who am I to miss the first on base approved activity."

Sarah looked over all the faces, grateful her tribe had gotten through safely. Happiness from the world's voice allowed her to relax and simply be. She lived for this.


End file.
